


【盾冬铁】复仇者联盟1.5：多项选择

by stardust_319



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Homoeroticism, M/M, Major Character Injury, Movie Reference, One Night Stands
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 63,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_319/pseuds/stardust_319
Summary: pwp，偏原作向。论盾冬铁三人如何互相喜欢但不自知，如何在疯狂做爱之后陷入感情纠葛，形似决裂，实则无法分割。时间线混乱，每对cp都有各自感情线，罗大盾疯狂ooc，有蛇盾剧情。前期偏盾铁，中期偏冬铁，后期偏盾冬，总体比重倾向于盾冬>盾铁=冬铁。每一对都有车，攻性排名为???>蛇盾>>冬>盾>巴基>铁。结局三种搭配，包含第四和第五种结局的神秘番外，基本都有车。相信我，原来的大纲比正文刺激多了。我好菜。前两章时间线：盾铁二人初次相识，铁是盾从冰封状态醒来后碰到的第一个同事，但是他们似乎怎么都无法互相迁就，气场无论如何都融合不到一起。盾加入复联后两人的第一次合作便是A1事件，在此过程中他们慢慢培养出了对彼此的信任，虽然他们都不愿承认。全篇感情线从A1后开始发展。盾冬原本是竹马之交，两人一同长大参加战争，直到冬掉下火车阴阳两隔。他们一起经历严重更改的CA2时间线：皮尔斯瞒着弗瑞策略并启动了洞察计划，希尔特工注意到后报告给弗瑞，弗瑞这才发现由于他最先给予了皮尔斯全部的信任，自己的权限已经被神盾局屏蔽。弗瑞派盾去阻止计划进行，盾在赶往神盾局的高架桥上却遇到了冬。七十年后失而复得，但原来的詹已经变成了冬兵，被九头蛇洗脑失去记忆。冬的任务是确保洞察计划能顺利启动，不惜消除一切障碍，这也就意味着他唯一的目标就是盾。激战后盾掉下航母，冬将他从水中救起，浮出水面时却被坠落的航母碎片砸晕，最终盾将两人拉出水中并带回复联。皮尔斯见大事不妙，带着自己的势力逃离神盾局，弗瑞之后怎么找都没有找到他躲藏的地方。冬基本处于CA2结尾冬兵状态，全篇感情线从CA2后开始发展。话说明明是CA2后的情节，为什么人物里没有猎鹰呢？……我把他忘记了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本章纯盾铁，偏背景概要。

“他是霍华德·斯塔克的独子，霍华德你还记得吧？他也是神盾局的创始人之一，自从队长你牺牲之后就一直没有放弃寻找你的尸体，满心扑在研究上了，没什么时间陪儿子。托尼他这个人啊，特别聪明、是个天才，但怎么说呢……嘴毒了点儿，说话不太好听。如果他有冒犯，队长可还记得要大度一些。”

弗瑞一边指引史蒂夫穿过复联大厦的走廊一边低声冲他科普。史蒂夫稍稍皱了皱眉，记忆里霍华德万花丛中过、片叶不沾身的潇洒模样映入眼帘，他真不知自己应该对这赫赫有名的托尼·史塔克留有什么期待。除了和他爸一个德行……还能离谱到哪里去吗？

说话间他们已经走到客厅前。大门检测到他们靠近自动滑开，偌大的房间内摆着几张沙发和一台几米宽的电视，可是却只有一个人。

留着小胡子的男人懒洋洋地一蹬落地窗，老板椅滑行着旋转一圈恰好停在办公桌后，正面对着两位来客。他深吸一口气，撑着桌子站起身，双手插进西装裤口袋打量着面前的人。

史蒂夫被这样审视的目光端详得有些不自然，他轻轻咳嗽一声刚准备说话，托尼却撇了撇嘴，特意忽略对方，自顾自嘟哝道：“不愧是七十年的老冰棍，真没品味。穿那么紧的 T恤是嫌胸肌没法把衣服撑裂吗？”他径直走到茶几前抄起一盒甜甜圈，旁若无人地拿出一个咀嚼起来。

史蒂夫挤出的公式化笑容僵了一下，思考片刻还是忍气吞声，好脾气地朝他伸出手：“很高兴认识你，我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，接下来会与你搭档。”

托尼翻了个白眼，都吝啬赏他一个眼神：“说实话，我可不是非常高兴见到你。”他没有搭理他的友好表示，侧身坐到办公桌上，越过他对后面的弗瑞道：“不是说过了吗，我这样的天才根本不需要助手。”

史蒂夫垂眸调整呼吸，抬起头正直地盯着托尼：“我希望你能在与人相处时拿出最基本的尊重，更何况我其实和你父亲是同一辈的。”

托尼猛地咽下嘴里的甜甜圈，瞪大眼睛假装惊讶地看着他：“哎哟，怪不得呢，我还想怎么都 2012年了还有这么死板的人，搞了半天是还活在上世纪的古董啊！”他摆了摆手，“你和我爸的思想都已经过时了，我们现在不喜欢搞这么多繁文缛节。见过就算见过了，我还有工程图需要改进呢，恕不奉陪。贾维斯，送客。”说着跳下来，宁愿百无聊赖地在大厅中踱步。

“是，先生。”旁边英伦腔的机械音突然响起把史蒂夫吓了一跳。他望着那个没有实体的信息团，眉头皱得越来越紧，最终还是忍不住道：“恐怕像你这样自大的人，到最后也不会有什么显著的成就吧？”

“你说什么？”

原本走到窗边哼着小曲吃甜点的人转过身，眼睛里满是难以置信，似乎怀疑自己的耳朵刚才出了问题：“我？托尼·史塔克？天才、百万富翁、花花公子、慈善家，一事无成？”

他像是被逗笑了，搓了搓手走到史蒂夫面前，双手抱胸梗着脖子瞧他，“美国吉祥物，这是我今天听到的最棒的笑话，以及最无知的一番言论。这样说吧，我毕生成就确实不多，少到只要随便动动手指，你就会被你永远搞不懂的科技射成筛子。”

史蒂夫认认真真地将他从下到上打量了一番，目光缓缓挪到他轻佻的表情上，难免扯起一个讥讽的微笑，假装下意识挺了挺胸：“当然，我并不习惯躲在铁罐后面畏畏缩缩，冲锋陷阵时受伤也是难免的。”

“队长！”弗瑞刚想上来阻止，却被托尼猛地推到旁边。他跟上前一步，脸都几乎贴到他的脸上了，史蒂夫被他这样的攻势一压不由得向后撤了一寸，托尼却更加逼近，紧紧盯着他的眼睛，微眯起眼，以探究的目光近距离揣摩着他眼睛里的蓝色：“是啊……这句话还给你真是再合适不过了，”他冷哼一声挑起嘴角，一字一顿皆是重音，“文、艺、兵。”

人有软肋，龙有逆鳞。

于是他们的初见就锐化成美利坚精神象征对侄子奢靡之风慷慨激昂的批判，以及美国首富先生完美的一个白眼：“嘁，还亏得我爸每天唠叨三千次美国队长，那通炫耀啊，都快夸到九重天去了，不知道的还以为太阳神‘啪唧’一声砸他脑袋上了呢。本以为是什么厉害人物，如今一看不过尔尔，只会咬文嚼字的傻大个而已。”

这场舌战没有以物理暴力结束简直是弗瑞那天最庆幸的事。

他们是真的怎么看对方怎么不顺眼。不知道到底为什么，两人明明能和其他复仇者联盟成员谈笑风生，可是只要被摆在同一个空间里，气场就无论如何也合不起来。

视线一接触，托尼的眉毛就挑了起来，戒备地双手交叉靠着冰箱冷笑，仿佛连电子都被加热，在空气中剧烈激荡，被他牙齿用力的研磨削尖成一道道利刃；史蒂夫毫不示弱，放松地陷进沙发里，故意舒服地叹息一声，抬眼又像是刚注意到他的目光，笑着扬脸冲他示意：“史塔克，不想坐过来吗？”

托尼偏脸轻哼，不加理会，端着威士忌玻璃杯走向实验室，半途却突然想起什么似的，转身向他身旁的克林特示意：“你不是说你的平底锅不太好用吗，拿那家伙的盾试试。形状符合所有物理完美准则，还是振金的，全世界就这一个，限量版锅盖你值得拥有。”

就是这样一见面就针锋相对、冷嘲热讽的两个人，在全球首秀回到酒店时却拿着各自的钥匙在走廊里对峙着大眼瞪小眼。托尼僵硬地看了看自己门牌上的 611，又瞟了眼史蒂夫房卡上醒目的613数字，第一次淡定不下来，颤抖着声音说：“你……住我隔壁？”

史蒂夫面无表情地盯他几秒，转身对弗瑞道：“我要换房间。”

“喂，这句话好像应该是先由我提出来吧？怎么说我也是神盾局的投资人，不给我把整个酒店包下来也起码得是总统套房吧，为什么还把这只金毛扔我隔壁？”托尼骂骂咧咧抢上前想质问弗瑞，却被他抬手挡下：“作为复仇者联盟未来的两位领导者，高层一致希望你们能通过这个机会熟悉对方，培养感情。”

他们俩原本就在同一个地球上抬头不见低头见的，这下更是一小时见面三次吵架五次，局势一触即发，比当年美苏冷战还紧张。

托尼戳着史蒂夫胸口上的那颗白星指指点点：“美国队长不是很有能耐吗，嗯？怎么，在纽约还找不到更好的去处，反而偏要屈尊到我这种破地方来挤着？很抱歉啊，我小小一幢楼可容不下您这座大神。”

史蒂夫嘲笑地低头瞧着他：“抱歉，上级要求。我倒也想住在一辈子都不需要看见你的地方，至少耳边能消停消停。”

权杖亮起一道耀眼的蓝光，小轿车瞬间掀翻，侧门从内部炸开，钢铁结构与地面“吱吱”狠命摩擦，“咔嚓”一声直接扭曲崩断，车身呼啸着横扫过公路。

史蒂夫执盾冲上前，还未能接近洛基周身三米半径，洛基双眼微眯，回身权杖顺势甩过，无视障碍重重击在他小腹。闷哼一声，他裹着余力飞出十几米远，背脊硬生生磕在喷泉池的大理石边缘。

右手控制不住松开盾牌，张开五指抵住地面强撑起身，史蒂夫抬眼盯着他得意挑起的嘴角，一咬牙掷出盾牌，屈膝一蹬池壁。

圆盾斜着凌厉劈裂空气，带着一股劲风直取洛基面门。他却丝毫不显慌张，玩味一笑轻哼，手中紧握权杖向下一顿，闪着荧光的前端登时迸发出一道射线，速度极快，追上盾牌的轨迹与其在半空中正面相撞。

盾牌被这不知名的力量震得泄力，嗡鸣着翻滚几圈腾跃出去，跌落在电线杆便，“滴溜溜”旋转着，最终反扣在地上。

说时迟那时快，史蒂夫的拳头也趁机欺近他太阳穴，洛基稍一歪头，手肘扬起敲向他鼻梁。他猛然一懵，仅差这一刹那，洛基另一只手已经回转，权杖尖顶上他的胸膛。

史蒂夫支撑不住，急急后退摔倒在喷泉旁，呲着牙一时爬不起来。洛基仰起脸，根本懒得掩饰讥笑的表情，提着权杖大踏步朝他走去。他深吸一口气，对讲机中却突然传来“嘶嘶”的杂讯，随即耳边响起那熟悉而令人讨厌的嗓音：

“想我了吗，罗杰斯队长？”

一道黑影从天而降狠狠踹上洛基后腰，脚底喷射装置缓缓减弱，面罩掀起，同样抬高的还有托尼双手的掌心炮以及肩膀战甲中探出的自动枪械，尽数瞄准匍匐在地的敌人：“再敢动一下，你这头驯鹿。”

史蒂夫及时站起身走到他左后方：“史塔克先生。”

托尼只侧目瞥他一眼，回头语气平静道：“实不相瞒，你打架的样子真像是在练健美操。”

史蒂夫闻言一愣，良久皱眉道：“有时候我还确实分不太清，你到底是个天才，还仅仅是自大得可笑？”

“好问题。”托尼翘起嘴角耸肩，将洛基双手绑到背后，语气戏谑，“我想，两者皆是吧。”

不远处飞船舱门弹开，身穿纯黑紧身衣的女郎悠然走下台阶，偏脸朝两人眨眼一笑：“怎么样，男孩们，任务完成得足够出色？”她扭头朝跟上的博士一扬脸，“定位我们已经搞定了。”

夜空骤然亮如白昼，一道惨白裂痕从云层间直劈而下，金属与电流的强压似乎转瞬鼓噪着飓风迎面袭来，霎时将她红发撩起露出脖颈。

史蒂夫大惊，急忙高声喊道：“大家退后！”盾牌下意识抬起护住自己和身侧的托尼。

耳膜倏然失聪，一声炸响却依旧刺透皮肤扎进五官；重力拽离周围人倒吸的一口凉气，狠狠砸在地面，十米内砖块随声碎成渣滓，轰然塌陷下去。凹坑底光滑遽然收敛，披风男子攥紧手中雷神锤，绷着脸冷冷矗立在原地。

托尼这才缓过神，弹掉西装上的尘土嫌弃道：“锤子很酷，但大明星啊，下次能不能轻点，我可不想连大厦玻璃都……”

谁料那人竟径直走向未能及时躲闪的囚犯，猝地拎起他领口逼近道：“宇宙魔方在哪里？”

洛基高傲挑眉，甚至不屑以余光去瞟他：“我凭什么要告诉你？真想不到啊，你居然会和低贱的中庭人做朋友，我亲爱的哥哥？”

“哇哇哇等会儿，什么是宇宙魔方？”托尼上前将二人扯开，“或者我提一个更好的问题，你们俩一黑一金居然是兄弟？”

“领养的！”左右两道声音同时转脸反驳。

轰鸣声渐渐减弱，飞船滑入平缓状态。史蒂夫扶着墙壁信步沉思：“那个所谓魔方，我见过类似的东西。九头蛇曾制造过一种威力极强的武器，能让人的血肉凭空消失。”

布鲁斯挎坐在电脑后，手指快速操控键盘：“宇宙魔方是一个容器，和权杖一样都蕴藏着巨大的能量。洛基可以利用魔方打开一道传送门，给外星军队入侵地球的机会。我被派来的目的就是研究它们，神盾局想拥有一切有关信息，锁进机密文件。”他皱眉吐出一口长气，“我只是不明白洛基急需铱的原因。”

“稳定量子隧道效应。”托尼突然起身，手指滑动几下将屏幕投影到正中心，“这样传送门就可以随他心意，想开多久开多久。目前他只缺少高密度能量的动力源来启动魔方。我的天，这儿没人听得懂英文？”

他转身打量着其余几人迷茫而震惊的神色，旁若无人地翻个白眼，将一块蓝莓干扔进嘴里：“热核天体物理，做点预习吧伙计们。”他注意到史蒂夫紧盯着他的目光，冲着他晃了晃手中的零食，“你也想要？”

史蒂夫蹙起眉头：“你总是这样没正形？请集中精力解决问题，史塔克先生。”

托尼动作一噎，扭过脸来惊讶地张开嘴，良久又挤成忍俊不禁的表情：“就在你耍嘴皮子的功夫，贾维斯已经分析完能堆满一房间的文稿了。电脑的效率比一把老骨头高，这好像是常识吧？”

史蒂夫脸色一青：“你就想出风头是吧？”

“可笑，这屋子里到底是谁，穿着华丽的戏服演着小公子，实际上一点用处都没有？醒醒吧，刚才是我把你从洛基手下救出来的。”嚼着最后几片蓝莓干，托尼不满嚷嚷道。

史蒂夫腾地站起身，凑近他的脸与他双目对视：“好啊。穿上你的制服，我们两个来单挑，看看谁才是更厉害的那个。你关注的只有自己的利益，你无法信任其他人；这样的士兵是没办法打好仗的。”

“饶了我吧！”托尼毫不畏惧，直勾勾吸住他的视线，“我们不是士兵！你这一套请拿到战场上去，我……”

“别吵了！”

娜塔莎猛然一掌拍在桌上，吓得所有人都顿时回头瞧向她。她两指放大屏幕上的宇宙魔方朗声道：“回到最初的问题上来。既然如史蒂夫所说，这是一种非常危险的物质，为什么神盾局会想要独权掌控它，而且还是来自皮尔斯局长的直接命令？莫非神盾局有我们不得而知的计划？万一它被投入战争，我们都将被认作推波助澜的……”

引擎接连爆出几声炸响，飞船陡然倾斜。托尼一下子没站稳，猛地向前扑到史蒂夫怀里，牵扯着他跌撞几步摔在地上。贾维斯正在进行的程序被强制弹出，警告框在屏幕上剧烈抖动：“先生，超导制冷系统无法正常运作。”

史蒂夫顾不上耳鸣，连忙扶住他的胳膊；两人还没来得及爬起，地面又是一颠，他赶紧抓牢他的手臂：“快穿上你的战甲。”

托尼大睁着眼有些发懵，踉跄着奔出去，却又匆匆回头望他。他稍稍定神，双指在胸口反应堆快速点击两次，战甲腾地扣上他肩膀，随即如利刃出鞘，一截截依序翻开覆盖全身：“我需要到涡旋里推动齿轮让它恢复旋转状态。在反转磁极的情况下可以争取到足够时间逃离、算了，我究竟为什么要对牛弹琴？”

面罩降下，他抬头仰视上方哀鸣着刮过的巨大叶片：“你先去清除障碍。对讲机里联系，记得及时把电路板旁边的红色扳手拽下来。”

史蒂夫皱眉盯着他：“不行，这太危险了，如果启动加速你会被撕成碎片的。”

托尼一歪头，尾音甚至愉快地微微上扬：“那我的命可就交付在你手里了哟，队长？”

天空中漏了一个洞。漆黑的裂痕看不到底，透不出星光，似乎即使不会再有外星军队钻出来，地球也会被它一股脑吸进去一样。

史蒂夫抬头望着那道传送门。

他仍旧没有出现。

内心挣扎着，仅剩的大脑细胞在耳边疯狂叫嚣——理智警告他应该关闭传送门，可他又死不甘心：他怎么会死呢？

托尼·史塔克怎么可能死呢？

仰脸的时间太久，他感觉后颈都开始酸疼。回首对上娜塔莎担忧的目光，他恨恨咬牙：“关掉它吧。”

“快看！”是克林特惊喜的声音，他急急转身，只见一个黑点由收紧的洞口中脱离出来，接近地面的速度越来越快。

他掉下来了。直直地从苍穹坠落。

身旁索尔大喊：“他并没有在减速！”说着挥动锤子准备甩出去。

他却呆呆站在原地。

他什么都听不见了，脑袋里嗡嗡地响，视线里只有那道飞速下坠的红色身影。

电光火石之间，浩克大吼一声扑出，在半空中拽过托尼的身体，拥抱着重重摔倒，又缓冲十几米才得以停刹。

索尔赶忙跑过去扯掉面罩，史蒂夫跟着半跪下，愣愣去捂他胸口的反应堆，目光掠过他紧闭的双眼。他跌坐在地，不敢相信手里的触感。

加油啊，史塔克。

“嗷！”浩克猝不及防跺脚咆哮，“我他妈……”托尼惊叫一声，竟然被硬生生吓醒。

他还略觉晕眩，晃了晃脑袋，扭头恰好看到史蒂夫震撼的脸，强行挤出一笑：“很抱歉啊罗杰斯，我好像没能如你所愿成功阵亡呢。”

史蒂夫先是失措一瞬，随即弯眼露出释然的笑。

托尼莫名感觉有些瘆得慌，诡异地盯他好一会儿，这才转移注意环视众人：“告诉我，刚才没人趁机偷亲我吧？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章主盾冬，芽詹提及。

“我不会与你兵戎相见，”史蒂夫喘息着挺直腰，手一松，红白蓝的圆盾便敲上航母玻璃的缺口，跌出去消失在滚滚的烟尘中。他毫无防备地站立着，眼睛却久久停驻在对立之人的脸上：“你是我的朋友。”

棕色长发的男人听到他的话怔愣几秒，随即低眉攥紧拳头，大吼一声冲过去将他撞倒，跨坐在他小腹，右手扯起他胸口的制服，金属手臂高高扬起：“你是我的任务！”他咬紧牙关，一拳接着一拳重重砸在他面门，每一击都用上了全身的力量。

眼看着身下人满脸青紫，金色的睫毛被血粘到一起，视线模糊得连眼睛都睁不开，他嘴里依旧无意识地呢喃着“你是我的任务”，抬起的最后一拳却僵在空中，怎么都落不下去，只能望着他呆呆喘气。

“那就完成它吧，”史蒂夫半睁着发酸的左眼，勉强从唇间挤出几个破碎的单词，“因为我会陪你……到世界尽头。”

他震惊地瞪大眼；颠覆的世界逐渐清晰，他用目光勾勒着他的嘴唇，只感觉眸中似乎有液体在尝试堆积。还没来得及说话，控制仓骤然断裂压碎了两人身旁的平面，他堪堪抓住一截突出的横杆，史蒂夫却没有反抗能力，被重力拉着下落，顿时被扑起的沉沉浓雾和火光吞噬。

他想大喊，却意识到自己并不知道对方的名字。眨了眨眼，他毅然张开手掌，追随着他的身影坠入深渊。

日光在水面上浸湿明暗不一的色块，困意像年幼时的疾病般侵蚀着他的大脑，史蒂夫放弃了挣扎，缓缓合上眼睛，恍惚间思绪飘到了极遥远的地方。面前仿佛站着一个歪戴军帽的少年，笑起来的时候会露出可爱的虎牙，伸手揽过他将他重重摁到怀里、嗯，他手指的触感……等一下。

肩头忽然有一股向上拖拽的力道，如此真切，让他忍不住艰难地睁开眼去瞧救起自己的人；看清他面庞的瞬间，他的嗓子哑了，同时新鲜的空气涌进肺腔，刺激得他猛烈咳嗽起来。

他匍匐在浅水中，良久才终于能正常呼吸。“巴基……”他抹着嘴角转过身刚想道谢，语调却突然吓得变形，“小心！”

男人疑惑地回头看他，史蒂夫冲上前想将他扯回来，可是仅刹那间，巨大的航母碎片已经狠狠砸在他后脑，他当场膝盖一弯直直往前摔去。

史蒂夫傻傻地抱着绵软在臂弯的人，捂着他汩汩流血的伤口不知所措。

“一个古董还不够吗，居然又搞了一个回来。”托尼抬眼见史蒂夫背着满身是水的男人走进大厦，不禁疯狂翻白眼吐槽。

史蒂夫只是默默横他一眼，侧身对旁边惊呆的布鲁斯道：“班纳博士，巴基他头部遭到了撞击，目前神志不清，可以帮我照顾一下他吗？”

“啊……好！”布鲁斯赶紧接过那人，被突如其来的重量压得一呲牙，但也不敢出声，攒着劲将他先抬到旁边的沙发上。

脑袋无力地歪着，血液沾在他苍白的脸颊和唇角，虽然已经被水稀释并且干涸了，却依旧触目惊心。史蒂夫皱起眉，摸了摸他湿漉漉的长发，托尼也好奇地凑近，看到他的模样“啧啧啧”摇头道：“他伤得可够重的，必须尽快抢救。就是最好别让他的血弄脏我的地毯。”

史蒂夫登时抬起头瞪着他，脸色阴沉；托尼第一次感受到他真正的怒气，不自觉收声屏息退后一步，右手已经做好了穿上战甲的准备。

史蒂夫腾地站起身拎起他的衣领：“史塔克！我真没想到霍华德会有一个这样的儿子，这时候还想着说风凉话。”

托尼一听他将自己与父亲作比较就不满意了，虽然半踮着脚尖，但还是反瞪回去逞强道：“这次我们意见少有地相同呢罗杰斯，我也觉得老爸的眼光真不怎么样，竟然找了你当实验品。你既然这么全能，就用你自己那颗没容量的大脑救你的小鹿仔吧！”他愤愤甩开他的禁锢，大踏步离去。

史蒂夫想迈出的脚步凝固在原地，低头恨恨攥了攥拳。无论什么情况下，托尼总能让他一口气梗在喉咙口不上不下。可令他搞不懂的就是，为什么一见面他就对自己有那么大的敌意，以至于两人每天都会拌嘴，谁也不肯让谁，将原本轻松的气氛闹得很僵，最后不欢而散。

何必呢。

冬兵因为外伤、溺水、手臂脱臼、大脑创伤和脱离冰冻时间太长没有得到补给等等原因太过虚弱，昏迷了整整三天。

他苏醒时第一个看见的就是正在打瞌睡的史蒂夫。他先是一惊，肌肉瞬间紧绷，下意识想从床上蹦起来解决任务目标，随即想起自己被航母碎片敲晕前发生的事，稍微有些怔怔。他垂眼望着右手的绷带，快速舔了舔唇：显然面前的人不仅救他出水，还给他提供了治疗。

他犹豫着放松下来，开始悄悄打量身边的男人。

看到这个人的时候，他的脑子里会隐约浮现出一些画面，但那些画面完全陌生，场景各不相同，唯独永恒不变的就是一个金发小子傻乎乎笑着的幻影，模模糊糊的像是透过玻璃晕开的边缘。

史蒂夫朦胧着撑起身体伸懒腰，突然瞟见躲在被子后大睁着眼怯怯望着他的人，一下子清醒过来。他急忙踉跄着抢上前，将他扶着靠到枕头上：“巴基？你觉得还好吗？”

冬兵疑惑地冲他眨眼。他不确定这是不是自己被洗脑前的记忆，也不知道他们两人曾经到底是什么关系……不过潜意识告诉他，他们向来十分亲密。他的身体并不反感接近他，而且当他的手触碰到他脊背、帮他坐起身的时候，那抚摸竟如此熟悉。

他总感觉有什么东西要脱口而出，可一注意到这个事实又顿时什么都想不起来了，脑子里像是被搅拌机剁碎一般地疼。

真是反常。但在这个人面前他已经做过许多奇怪的事了。当初想都没想就跳下去把他从海里捞上来，他也不明白自己为什么会做出这样的举措，似乎只是觉得这样做是对的，这注定是自己的责任，他生来就应该保护他。

于是他扬脸认真问道：“你是谁？你认识我吗？我是谁？”

史蒂夫深吸一口气，提醒自己不要太过绝望。巴基失忆了，而让他恢复记忆是自己的**义务**，也是他必定要做到的事情，毕竟他是巴基在这个时代唯一的朋友。他努力挤出一个笑：“我是史蒂夫，你认识我，你是我最好的朋友詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。”

史蒂夫一直站在附近忧郁地盯着自己，冬兵默默想道，最近半个小时他都在仔细揣摩他闪着寒光的金属臂，眉头皱得紧紧的，但是一句话都没有说。他被他注视得很不自在，虽然他本来就没有什么其他事情做，只是呆板地保持着同一个动作等待下一道命令。

史蒂夫最终叹了口气坐到他身边，转身勉强弯起嘴角，用一种带着怜悯和悲戚的眼神望向他，仿佛胸口的重担压得他喘不过气。

冬兵潜意识中不喜欢这个表情。它不应该出现在他脸上，他们看上去不太相配。

史蒂夫小心翼翼拍了拍他的肩膀，见他没有过激的举动，这才继续说道：“巴基，我来给你讲讲我们以前的故事吧。”

由于他依旧不理解二人之间的关系，所以冬兵面对他的时候仍然紧绷着任务状态时冷酷的表情，不希望让他猜测出自己其实并不认识他而感到失落难过。史蒂夫突然提出的这个建议让他很无措，他不知道为什么这个人要坚持喊自己巴基：他明明不叫这个名字，他是九头蛇的头号资产冬日战士。

他也不知道自己听到那些东西应该做出什么样的反应。他应该……笑吗？可是他不会，没有人教过他怎么去笑。

史蒂夫看他并没有反抗的意思，欣慰地望进他的眼眸，良久仰起头开始缓慢回忆年少时的经历：“我们俩十二三岁相识，从此便一直是最紧密的朋友，无论是在学校里还是之后在战场上，我们都好得像是同一个人，你永远与我站在一起，形影不离。”

“巴基喜欢愚蠢的四人约会，每次他领着我和两位女孩见面时的那股热情啊，似乎他傻得意识不到其他三个人都只是想约他单独出去玩一样。”他无奈地摇头微笑，眼睫毛扑棱着蹭上他的面颊。

巴基喜欢在夏天喝酸酸的冰饮料，酸到“哎哟哎哟”叫牙疼却哈哈大笑。

巴基会在他生病的时候埋怨他不懂得关心自己，但还是会帮他买药、耐心地照顾他，还因此错过了无数次同学聚会。

巴基曾和他一起去游乐园坐过山车，他们在摩天轮下背对着落日余晖分享一个掰开的热狗，影子被拉得长长的。巴基看上去心情很好，一边取笑他一边得意地晃着腿，嘴里不知道在哼什么曲子。

巴基那次还为给一个叫多多的红头发女孩赢玩具熊，花光了他们口袋里仅剩的几枚硬币，害得他们只能偷偷搭冷藏车回家。

巴基十七岁那年圣诞节是他们尴尬又甜蜜的初吻。橙黄的路灯，姜饼的香气，踩在厚厚的积雪里会有“嘎吱嘎吱”的响声。他先冲动地去吻巴基，或许是被那股浓浓的奶油味搞得脸红头晕险些窒息，巴基则笑着捧过他的脸，在他嘴唇上重重地亲了一下。结果可怜的小家伙像是呛到了开始剧烈咳嗽，吓得巴基赶紧道歉，轻轻抚着他的背给他顺气……

冬兵最初只是板着冰块脸无所谓地听着，但后来便全神贯注地盯着他嘴唇的变化，眼睛都不舍得眨一眨。

史蒂夫的每一句话都以巴基起始，将他描述得像自己的太阳，耀眼而灿烂，是值得万众瞩目的美好。那是他根本无法想象的光明，他只敢蜷缩在黑暗里、如野兽般舔舐遍体鳞伤。全部不实际的奢望都必须被隐藏起来，深深埋到自己也找不到的地方。

他好奇又胆怯。他从没听或看过任何人如此温暖地描述另一个人，仿佛两个人共同的回忆就是橱窗里最鲜艳最诱人的蛋糕，裹着蜂蜜和糖霜，能够承载一整月的满心欢喜。他没有经验对待这样的事——他甚至没吃过真正的蛋糕，仅仅听其他人谈起过；所以他只能静静听着。

当然过程中他也好几次感到疑惑：这个巴基到底是谁呢，他也好想认识一下啊。

他肯定很棒吧，是能融入大家的类型，不像自己。这里的人好像都要么害怕他要么讨厌他，除了史蒂夫，不过他估计是把自己当成了那个叫巴基的家伙。

他垂眸盯着自己的手指，噘了噘嘴不是很开心：不想回到九头蛇，不喜欢杀人，也不喜欢被冻起来。

史蒂夫的眼睛里有光，亮晶晶的好似日照下反射的海洋，又像是希望和未来被郑重地用彩纸包装起来，与圆滚滚的玻璃弹珠、赢得冠军的纸飞机以及闪烁的小石头一起珍藏在铁锡盒子里。

他长久地望着冬兵，伸手去碰了碰他脸颊边的棕色长发：“巴基很好看，是布鲁克林最帅气的男孩，所有人都非常喜欢他。”

冬兵也不知道自己哪里来的冲动，忽地沙哑着嗓子开口道：“你才是世界上最好看的人。”说完他稍稍抿唇，意识到他几小时来说的第一句话竟然就是夸赞对方的颜值。

史蒂夫也愣了愣，半晌释然地笑了。

冬兵抬起头恰好撞进他的目光，不由得呆呆望着他；视线刚寻找到彼此便迫不及待地黏在一起，紧密得仿佛谁也不愿再次分别。他的思绪乱七八糟地在心底搅成一团：他笑得真好看，亮金发梢像是沾着细碎的阳光。

同时脑子里又莫名冒出来一个念头：他应该多笑笑。

两人保持隔着一米的距离相顾入神，突然，冬兵的肚子“咕嘟”叫了一声。

对视被打断，史蒂夫猛地低下头，稍微有些尴尬并且不好意思地摸了摸鼻尖：“抱歉，我忘记你醒来之后还没有吃过东西了。”他慌忙站起身去翻冰箱，“嗯……这里只有史塔克的甜甜圈，克林特的小甜饼……噢！还有几块意大利辣香肠披萨，应该还是你最喜欢的口味吧？”

他转过脸，却发现冬兵正疑惑地歪头看着他：“有营养液吗？”

史蒂夫抽出外卖盒的手一顿，皱眉问道：“为什么？”

冬兵好像越发不解，眨了眨眼回答：“简单、快速、高效，不会呕吐。”

天啊。该死的九头蛇，史蒂夫几乎要把这句脏话骂出口了。按照他们的做派，肯定才给巴基解冻就立刻派遣他执行任务，根本没有提供补充体力的时间……更何况，在身体还没有完全恢复的状态下进食必然会反胃……何谓自由？人权！这哪里是对待同等的人类，分明是拿他们当成武器压榨生命！

他沉重地推上冰箱门，将那声叹息强行咽下喉咙：“能量胶可以代替吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章有盾铁车。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章前半部分盾冬，后半部分1.6k盾铁kinda?车

他好像从那个长达七十年的噩梦中醒来了。  
睁开眼最先看到的不再是严阵以待的白大褂，不再是注射剂，不再是令人头晕目眩的白炽灯，不再是让他双唇发青的寒冰。  
而是暖洋洋的初阳，停在他指间，似乎只要他张开手就能抓住。  
他小心翼翼地翻过手掌，让它躺在掌心，盯着空气分子搅动起浅浅的波纹。  
“巴基。”他听见自己这样呼唤自己，但他并不能完全确定。他值得吗？  
只感觉那枚光斑太过灼热，几乎要在他的皮肤上烫出一个洞。  
  
冬兵渐渐想起一些零星的过往。  
尽管他照旧不理解他们曾经到底是什么关系，史蒂夫的脸还是在他的梦里越来越清晰，与那个触碰不到的少年幻象重叠，慢慢交融在一起。  
不过记忆恢复的过程就像是生生用蛮力把树木从坚固的泥土中扯出来一样，连带着深深在脑子里延伸出十几米的根系，撕裂结疤的伤口，让那鲜血淋漓暴露在干燥的空气之中。毕竟多年来九头蛇以洗脑强行将其抹除的方式也非常干脆而暴力。  
冬兵习惯了利落的剧痛，长时间的负伤状态早已使他麻木，甚至不会有任何感觉；可是面对这种绵延似乎没有尽头的疼痒他却没有准备，这种陌生的触动令他极度惶恐。  
他每天都渴望能继续听史蒂夫讲关于巴基的故事，但只要收集起的碎片一嵌合到他丢失的空当中，那在身体里膨胀的记忆就会让他痛不欲生，脑袋像是要被撑得裂开似的。  
他经常突然瞳孔紧缩，转脸用恐惧的目光看向史蒂夫，仿佛急需他来帮助他转移痛苦；然而等史蒂夫当真慌张地跑过来将自己的手递给他，他却又低头抿住下唇，只是用左手狠狠掰着桌角。金属臂像失去控制一般反复开合，他止不住地疯狂喘息，再次紧紧咬起牙关不让自己喊出声。  
至于他有没有造成什么损害……别说是木头了，就是钢化玻璃的桌子也能被他“彭”地一声拗断。托尼总裁托着腮，盯着美国队长上报的37张办公桌赔偿单陷入沉思。  
史蒂夫看到他被折磨的样子心疼不已。虽然脑中第一个蹦出来能帮他减轻痛苦的人就是托尼，但是内心却不愿先屈服去求他，只好整日用一种很无助的眼神望着冬兵，然后再转身挂着一副欲言又止的表情看向托尼，搞得托尼心烦意乱，什么事情都做不好：手一抖，线路又搭错了。  
他本来还想和他小吵小闹缓解一下气氛，但显然史蒂夫此刻并没有心情和他拌嘴。其实他也不会真的在这种情况下还用言语伤害他——之前只是被冬兵的伤势吓到了，银舌头一时哑然，不知道该说什么去安慰他。  
所以他闭上嘴，双手抱胸歪靠在窗边，同样无言盯着冬兵攥起的拳头猛然发力砸碎第38张茶几。  
三人就这样沉默着对峙良久，托尼突然手肘一顶玻璃挺起身，摆了摆手离开客厅，嘴上骂骂咧咧嘟囔着类似“老古董就是麻烦”之类的话，钻进自己实验室里便不见了影子。  
史蒂夫抬眼凝视着他远去的方向失神，回头冲着冬兵强颜欢笑：“巴基，想不起来也没事的，我给你讲故事的本意并不是想让你消极颓废，我也不希望看到你为此受伤。”  
冬兵望着他的目光闪烁一下：“就算我永远想不起来，你也不会抛弃我吗？”  
史蒂夫听到他的话不禁一愣。他仔细观察他的神色变化；可冬兵只是这样直直地看进他的眼底，平静得连睫毛都没有颤动，几乎让他一恍惚间以为那是自己刚才的幻听。  
他张了张嘴，却踌躇着说不出话。七十年是一段太长的岁月，或许比人的一辈子还要长，足够发生翻天覆地的变化，夺走了那个时代的挚友，使布鲁克林熟悉的街道也添上几分疏离。即使巴基真正失而复得……时间注定无法倒退，他目前仍然处于混沌的状态，更无暇去分辨自己对其他人的感情。  
他不敢。他曾遗失过，所以他不敢轻易作出承诺。  
史蒂夫摇了摇头，自嘲地弯起嘴角。如果巴基得知他天不怕地不怕的豆芽菜竟然不敢做某件事，他会说什么呢？估计会笑嘻嘻地搂住他的肩膀，假装挥拳道：“哎呀，谁把我们勇敢的小史蒂夫偷走啦？我警告他赶快送回来，不然巴基哥哥肯定会把他打得找不到北！”  
他轻轻捏住冬兵右上臂，不忍放开那血肉的真实感：“休息一会儿吧。”  
“你们猜猜本天才又设计了什么好东西？”随着一声响指，托尼推开门心情愉快地走进来，径自在沙发上找了个舒服的姿势躺下，“贾维斯！”  
“是，先生。”人工智能的嗓音响起，客厅中心随即凭空出现一个完稿模型，亮着幽幽蓝光将空间填满，此刻正沿着竖轴顺时针方向缓慢旋转。  
托尼端起机器人递上的咖啡，得意洋洋地指着那团数据投影笑道：“实际上是从我不久前造的一个生理模拟仪改造而来，我只加紧研发了几个接收脑电波频率的突触状检测器，这样小鹿仔就无需承受记忆修复的全部痛苦了。实体机器已经在制作过程中，应该……”门外传来几声叩击，他挑了挑眉，“现在完成。”  
看到仪器的瞬间，冬兵猝地朝后一缩，隐在眉骨阴影下的眼睛睁得极大。他转脸用惊恐的眼神瞪着史蒂夫，使劲抓着他的胳膊不肯松手：“愿意服从命令，不想洗脑……”  
他害怕所有装置，史蒂夫倏然反应过来，这是躯体完整性受威胁导致的创伤后应激障碍。“我们并不是要给你洗脑，只是想让你舒服一点，”他俯身温言安慰道，“而且有我在这里陪着你，不会有事的。”  
可是它和九头蛇的那个一模一样，他不安地舔了舔唇，依旧无法完全放下心来。托尼站在后面叉着腰实在看不惯了，猛地拉开史蒂夫，弯下腰逼近他的脸挤了个搞怪的表情：“冰棍二号，我可是本世纪最伟大的科学家，由我亲自设计的科技有什么信不过的？还是说你怕这个金头发的傻大个会害你？”他撇嘴一笑，“没必要担心，他即便再过一百年也还没长够脑子呢。”  
史蒂夫本以为托尼要对冬兵不利，吓得急忙想冲上去将他推开，结果听到他的话硬生生刹住脚步，无奈地拖长语调：“托尼——”  
托尼身体一僵，难以置信地扭头瞅着他：“你叫我什么？”  
终于，当冬兵顶着极大的恐惧坐上生理模拟仪，各种线路附上前额，令他的脸色稍稍缓和几分之后，两人并排站在装置前望着他，气氛安静得有些尴尬。  
史蒂夫轻轻咳嗽一声，侧过脸感激地看向托尼，托尼恰好回眼撞进他的视线，赶紧抬手阻止他接下来要脱口而出的话：“别，千万别用上世纪那些肉麻的文邹邹来感谢我，这点小事儿罢了，爸爸我可是个天才。况且，账单很快会寄给你的。”  
他讷讷转过身去，良久还是傲娇地补了一句：“合作愉快。”  
  
史蒂夫最近觉得自己很不对劲。  
虽然托尼还是他的死对头，每天都看不惯他，硬是要找个理由和他吵架，但是自己面对他时的心境却变了。  
表面上他仍然会装着好强不服软，可他的内心……却莫名产生了别的感情。托尼的小动作，无论是挑眉嘲笑地看着他，还是慵懒地赖在沙发里不愿动弹，即使他和他搭话只是为了能践踏他的自尊心；他总像只高贵的波斯猫，撩得他脸红心跳。  
第一次注意到这一点的史蒂夫非常惊恐。与托尼共处一室越来越让他无法安宁：作为一名踏踏实实的士兵，这样像是踩在棉花上、轻飘飘的错觉令他特别不舒服，仿佛下一刻自己就会开始坠落，眼看着光亮随着岩洞口渐渐收缩，彻底触碰不到。  
于是这几天，托尼发现不管自己再怎么去捉弄史蒂夫，他也只是欲言又止地盯他一会儿，片刻后便默默走开了，紧闭着嘴半个单词也逼不出来。  
托尼心里痒得不行，恨不得真在“可恶的”沙发垫上挠几道爪印子。  
然而他做到的只是一杯接着一杯疯狂给自己灌葡萄酒，直到眼前的霓虹灯都晕眩成模糊的团团光点，脚步跌跌撞撞，甚至搞不清自己在朝着哪个部门走。他正暗自庆幸复仇者联盟大厦里没有电线杆，否则……“靠！”  
他结实地撞上一个硬邦邦的玩意儿，没憋住骂了声娘。他揉着脑袋刚想找人开除这个员工，头顶却响起史蒂夫的声音：“你喝醉了？”  
他扬起脸，史蒂夫皱眉的不悦表情映入眼帘，托尼不禁大笑着去拍他的肩膀：“哎哟，想让星条旗大人赏我一句话可真是不容易！怎么，终于不演哑巴啦？”  
史蒂夫没有理睬他话里的讥讽：“我送你回房间。”  
谁知托尼由于酒精的影响极度亢奋，他一甩胳膊拍掉史蒂夫的手，指着他的鼻子嚷道：“我不信，我还搞不定你？”他摇摇晃晃连站都站不稳，眼睛却努力睁得大大的，堵住他的去路，强行找话题跟他打嘴仗，好像今天不成功吵起来就浑身难受似的。  
史蒂夫原本就在为自己紊乱的思绪烦恼，被他一激更是气红了眼，腾地站起身狠狠掐住他的脸颊大吼道：“你是不是就看我不顺眼？”  
托尼被掐得疼了使劲抬眸瞪他，没想到仅仅和他眼神接触，史蒂夫竟头脑一热，直接揽过他亲上了他的嘴唇。  
史蒂夫压根不会亲吻，似乎只是气呼呼地发泄，用力搂着他的脖子将他的脸往自己的方向摁。剧烈而焦急的呼吸胡乱喷在托尼脸上，两人的嘴唇重重挤压在一起，牙齿被他的动作撞得生疼，几乎可以感受到皮肤下滚烫的血液翻涌。  
托尼只觉自己太阳穴止不住地跳，一股热流难以抑制地涌上唇瓣，麻痒麻痒的像是有小虫子在啃噬着——就算没出血也肯定红肿了。  
托尼尝试去挣扎，腰却被史蒂夫箍得极紧，他根本动弹不得；原本因防守折在胸前的胳膊也被他捏住手腕，反而更方便将他扯向自己。  
史蒂夫掌握不到诀窍，愣是干巴巴地在他唇上磨蹭；托尼体会到他张嘴的动作以为终于要来个绵长的法式，没想到他只是短暂地换口气便继续投入平板的亲吻。那种欲拒还迎，刚想伸手去抓、他却猛然躲开的不甘挑弄着他的情绪，直吻得他透不过气却又不过瘾……  
妈的，吻技零分的九旬老处男还敢来玩强吻？！  
他突然气不过，忍不住发狠揪住他的金发，掰过他的脸，张开嘴用舌头去刺激他的口腔内侧。  
史蒂夫惊得瞬间清醒，但托尼此刻怎么可能再放过他，反客为主推着他的胸膛将他按在墙上，一手扯着他的衣领迫使他低下头正对着自己，以熟练的技巧去引导他。他歪过头，张开嘴更加深入包裹住他的双唇；舌尖敏感地后缩，他像是尝到了甜头忍不住笑。  
两人炽热的舌头交缠在一处，“唔嗯唔嗯”的抗拒中混合着唇齿分离的“啵啵”声。同时托尼的手也在轻轻刺激史蒂夫的胸前，侧腰有意无意地碾过他的胯，循序渐进，慢慢将他整个脱控的身体攻占。  
软化的舔舐越发湿润，史蒂夫却感觉口干舌燥，手不自觉顺着他的腰线摸上来，捧起他的脸庞使劲蹂躏，如同沙漠中的困兽，孤注一掷，想把他磨碎了榨出几滴甘泉；脖子也越发急切地向前探，不住地把他往后压，显然已经动情。  
托尼心里一动，膝盖故意使坏抬起一顶他的膝盖；史蒂夫的腿登时一软向前摔去，半身的重力压在他肩膀上。  
托尼承受住他的重量，却急急倒退几步，两人紧抱着实实在在撞到身后的墙上。史蒂夫的手臂从他腋下穿过去，小臂堪堪抵住墙壁防止自己滑倒；他震惊地睁开眼，正好对上他眸中亮晶晶的光。  
现在是托尼被史蒂夫亲密地压在他和墙壁间的空隙内了。  
托尼痛哼一声，却丝毫没有停下嘴唇吸吮的动作，甚至得寸进尺，一把拽掉他身上的皮外套。狭窄的走廊里两个大男人如此热情地拥吻着，托尼的手伸向口袋摸索出自己房间的解锁芯片，趁着两人喘息的间隔喊了一声：“贾维斯。”  
整栋楼的监控摄像都自动进入休眠状态，并重置至一小时前的保存进度。  
他们就这样一边狂热地亲吻着，一边磕磕绊绊地磨蹭到托尼房间外，身体几乎没有分开过。托尼猛地推开他，一手扶着门弯腰喘粗气，西装乱得像是刚经过一场激烈的战斗：“还想往里送啊？那就别怪我不客气……”  
话还没说完，他又被史蒂夫重重甩到门上，随即压上来再次掠夺。然而已经解锁的门经不住这样的冲撞，两人摔倒在地上，搂抱着翻滚几圈。  
史蒂夫在下，托尼双手撑着地板瞪着他的眼睛，弯曲的膝盖恰好顶上他的大腿根。他们剧烈喘息着对视良久，托尼突然勾起嘴角，挑起他的下巴：“来吧，罗杰斯。敢和我做吗？”  
如同火星弹进了麦秸堆。  
史蒂夫一晃脑袋把头发甩出视线，疲惫笑道：“在所不辞。”手臂一使力便将他拉回怀中。  
“罗杰斯队长，你的脸好红啊。”偷偷拿目光比划后不觉咋舌，托尼合拢沾满润滑剂的手掌揉搓小史蒂夫，抬眼调笑地瞧着他，另一只手顺着腹肌的线条缓缓抚摸下来，捏了捏他的美国翘臀，“说实话，血清在这方面也有四倍增强吧？”  
史蒂夫感受到他指尖抚慰的地方闷哼一声。他平躺在床上，双眼被黑布蒙住，只能无助地攥紧床单：这种感觉尤其陌生。而且诡异。他的大腿颤抖着想要逃离，可是身体却迫切地渴望去接近，下意识寻求与自己不符的体温。  
托尼似乎很愉快，但更多的是兴奋。他抓住史蒂夫的手腕，将黏糊糊的液体抹在他手指间，然后牵引着他的手深入自己。  
心脏鼓噪耳膜的声音太响，史蒂夫脸红得头晕，倒好像他才是喝醉的那个。手指僵硬得几乎要抽筋，他的喉结动了动，艰难开口道：“托尼……我看不见。”  
他只听见他的轻笑：“你就好好享受吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章主冬铁+1.9k车，前小部分盾冬铁感情线纠结。

爱情，希望，平静的荣誉

都曾骗过我们一阵痴情，

去了，去了，啊，青春的欢愉，

像梦，像朝雾似的无影无踪。

—— A．C．普希金 《致恰达耶夫》

史蒂夫猛地从床上坐起来。

凌晨四点的熹光透过半掩的窗帘溜进房间，在地毯上欢快地跳动。他茫然环顾四周：这不是自己坚硬的单人床——实际上，它看上去比他的整个房间都大。

他还没有完全清醒，所以当他扭头看到身边躺着的男人时，他惊得险些掉下床。幸好有肌肉的酸痛提醒着他，史蒂夫愣在原地傻了一会儿，机械地把脸埋到双手中小声哀叹：“天啊……我都干了些什么。”

背叛的惶恐紧紧攥着他的心脏，似乎每一次呼吸都要透支这副虚脱身体所剩的全部力气。他曾保证过，以呕出的血叙述到世界尽头的誓词。可是如今他却要眼睁睁看着自己食言。

或许是受到上世纪思想的影响，他原先已经认定自己会和巴基长相厮守，照顾他、扶持他，直到两个人都白发苍苍，再将他们的爱深埋到六英尺之下。平淡、普通，就像是所有正常人理应得到的生活。

然而他无法割舍这迸发的悸动。他的红是朱砂痣烙印心口，他可以感觉到那团火从血管里蒸腾出来，嚣张的烈焰有狂风助长，吞噬着他秉持多年的人格，拖拽着他向毁灭奔跑，疼痛而快意，不将他燃烧殆尽就不会有熄灭的势头。

托尼对他尘封多年的黑白囚笼来说仿佛是个五彩缤纷的天堂，一个可以学着放肆的地方。

这大概就是走火入魔吧，他想。即使滚烫的铁链像蟒蛇一样将他缠绕，皮肤被烧出“呲呲”的尖叫，他也情愿为一切染上玫瑰的红，添加过时的羁绊作燃料，在伤口绽放的梦里沉睡不醒。

他竟然还在真心犹豫？史蒂夫恨自己纠结，却又无可适从。现在的年轻人早已不迁就于他擅长的含蓄，将“爱”这个字过度使用，反而淡化了它的涵义，不痒不痛。何尝知道它原本的分量能这般沉重，逼得他拿捏不稳，怎么也看不透。

他记忆中“爱”的定义依旧是这个模样：少年不识爱恨，一瞬便是永生。那句许诺像是契约，在近八十年前便将他们两人的命运用同一支笔写下。

就把昨天发生的事当作一念之差吧。

他折腾的动作把托尼吵醒：“天花板还没给你晃下来呢？”他迷迷糊糊去扯史蒂夫的胳膊，“再睡一会儿。”

史蒂夫捉住他的手掌，半趴着凑到他身旁轻声问：“托尼？我想和你说一件事。”

托尼只睁开左眼瞟了他一眼，随即用枕头蒙住脸闷闷道：“没适合你的衣服，自己回去拿。”良久没得到他的回答，他猛地扯下被子奇怪地盯着他：“你到底想干嘛？”

史蒂夫见隐瞒不下去，垂眸咽了咽唾沫哑声道：“我对我之前的冲动感到非常抱歉，但恐怕我无法和你保持亲密这样的关系。并不是我不敢承担责任，而是我已经和巴基……”他抬起头正对上他的目光，“我和他有过一个约定。虽然目前在他眼中仅是单方面的，但我不能违背。”

托尼定定望着他，突地“噗嗤”一声爆发出轰然大笑。

他在史蒂夫疑惑的视线中吃吃笑个不停，好不容易喘口气忍下玩弄的笑意，他抄起玻璃杯喝了口水，还不忘打趣他：“我的天啊，你就是博物馆里那个雕塑成精了吧？这有什么，反正我们也只是一夜情，你这么讨厌的家伙我可巴不得早点和你拜拜呢！”

“放心，不会告诉你小男朋友的。” 他坐起身伸个懒腰，忽然像是想起什么似的指向大腿，挤出一副一言难尽的表情：“顺便一提，你的技术真的很差，不会是个一百年的处男吧？”

他尝试用大大咧咧的语气堆积起一道围墙遮掩自己的失落，强撑着无所谓的外表不肯说，但最后还是崩溃了，低下头竭力调整呼吸。史蒂夫却没有看出他的变化，当真点头道：“好的，那我先回去换身衣服出去晨跑。”

托尼狠狠咬牙，腾地蹦起来，瞪着通红的眼睛朝他大吼：“其实我想说的是！操你罗杰斯！你他妈是确实没脑子还是在和我装蒜呢？婊子养的！”

史蒂夫愣了愣：“对不起。”但他没有继续踌躇，转身大踏步离开房间。

托尼注视着他远去的背影，回神时气得差点敲碎床头柜上的墨镜。

冬兵偶然了解到他们俩的事。

他本就是心思缜密还很敏感的人，观察到他们之间气氛异常就堪堪猜出大半。可他不明白为什么他的内心会扭曲得像是一条拧不干的毛巾，委屈得泛水，还皱巴巴的特别不舒服。

以至于史蒂夫几次来找他都是无用功，就算烤好李子蛋糕想讨好他也无济于事。

冬兵根本没有搭理他，冰霜般的眼神拒他于千里之外，表明自己的态度：哦看来你们两个才是天生一对，我待在这里是不是还打扰你们发展感情？既然我妨碍你们，那你为什么不放我走，甚至每天都要来烦我？我不需要你的照顾，你不是我的负责人更不是我的任务发布者，你没必要关心我的状态是否处于正常阈值内。我不喜欢那台机器。我只想逃离你，你总是让我记忆混乱脑袋疼。金头发的都不是好人。连我自己都不知道我是谁，你凭什么说你认识我？

当然，冷酷的杀手冬日战士并不会把心底的碎碎念倒出来，只是表情一天比一天更像不爽猫。

“巴基，我买到……”史蒂夫手中的水果“扑通扑通”掉了满地，他惊恐地跑出门，抓住恰好路过的班纳博士咆哮道：“巴基去哪里了！”吓得布鲁斯几乎当场变绿，一拳砸塌两堵墙壁。

罪魁祸首冬兵此时刚钻进一个地下赌场。

他漫无目的地在监控死角里溜达，从容地向侍者要了根烟点燃，顺手从某个倒霉鬼的筹码盒里摸走几枚圆片，悄无声息。他深吸一口，腮颊稍稍凹陷；走出几步，他厌恶地把劣质香烟碾灭，一弹手指准确抛入电梯旁的垃圾箱内，抬头假装被远处吆五喝六的人群吸引，身体一侧便随意找了张圆桌落座。

他原本就是赌神。目光仿佛能切割空气，扫过所有人的神情变化，唇线微抿；摊开手中暗牌，他语气淡漠：“ 3A豹子。各位愿赌服输。”

仅仅几轮发牌，他的面前已经摞起厚厚一沓筹码。

好巧不巧，心情郁闷的托尼也偶然窥探到这家赌场。他显然喝醉了酒，却还是要逞强搂着女郎掷骰子，押错便自罚一杯，若是侥幸赢了钱……他笑着把一捧绿色的钞票抛到空中，任由她们嘻嘻哈哈去捡。

吧台旁撒娇的女郎们推搡着喝酒，红艳艳的嘴唇不停往他身边蹭，气氛极其热闹。他得意地转身靠在桌上抬起长笛杯，偏眼却瞥见那道熟悉的人影：几米外，冬兵正坐在一堆筹码后撅着嘴，一脸不高兴地发呆。

托尼微微挑眉顿时来了兴趣，扒开软趴趴粘在身上的女郎，摇摇晃晃朝他走来，扬了扬手中的香槟，声音里藏不住的挑衅：“唷，这不是我们亲爱的‘巴基’嘛，怎么回事，小鹿仔，小可爱，你的灵魂伴侣怎么会舍得把你丢在这儿呀？”

冬兵冷冷抬眼瞧他，忽视他伸出的手，即刻又垂眸盯着桌面上反扣的扑克。

托尼见他没有任何反应很不甘心，俯身强行挤进他的视线：“赌博可是不好的哟，真无法想象美国队长发现自己心里的白月光竟然是个赌徒会是什么样的表情呢。我猜他还不知道吧？”

冬兵猛地站起身。这一切他都不理解，只能令他感到心烦气躁。明明他才是得到了想要的东西的人，结果还要到他面前来炫耀？

他将筹码往圆桌中心一推准备走人，但托尼却拉住他的右手臂笑道：“不想再多玩一会儿？你不是也有血清喝不醉吗，来，喜欢烈的是吧，白兰地还是威士忌？”

冬兵皱起眉：他不喜欢别人碰他，容易使他产生受到威胁的警惕感，紧绷的感觉塞着胃难受。他下意识撤回一步用金属臂推开他；托尼本就喝醉酒下盘不稳，被他推得一个踉跄撞倒身后的赌桌，香槟尽数倾覆在西装上，引起周围女郎连声惊呼。

托尼勉强挺身爬起来，不在意地挥手让其他人散开，自己则站到冬兵正前方，双手抱胸抬头直直看进他的眼睛。

他醉得有些过了，憋着的闷气翻涌上来，彻底被他这一举动激破：“不止你家罗杰斯，你也瞧不起我？七十年前的老兵都这么有优越感？好好好，”他把空了的酒杯往地上一摔，猛然用力扯起冬兵的衣领拽近自己，自暴自弃般吻上他的嘴唇。

托尼几乎是无章法地啃咬、吸吮他的嘴唇，冬兵被他步步紧逼着急促后退，不知觉间耸起的背脊已撞上墙壁，隐约发凉。托尼见他还敢拒绝自己的奉献越发不满，抬脚踹开旁边包房的门，使劲一扯他的兜帽，两人都摔倒在沙发上滚成一团。

冬兵跌跌撞撞把自己从他怀中夺出来，努力想撑起身体逃走。托尼却一手搂住他的腰，另一手强行揽过他的脑袋死命往自己脸上摁，使出浑身解数撬开他的牙关，用尖牙去磨他的上唇，直到把他的嘴唇吻得湿漉漉的，紧贴的肌肤不知因何黏黏糊糊，喉咙里重重的喘息在唇齿交缠中被胡乱地吞咽下去，口腔也不情愿地开始变得滚烫。

托尼像磕上瘾般亢奋，更加卖力挑弄他的舌头，想趁机撕破他神情中永恒的冰冷。

冬兵本来可以用左手轻易制服他，但此刻他的腿却痉挛着发软，内心也莫名有一股力量在抑制着伤害他的念头。他不明白，突然涌入的记忆胀得他头痛欲裂，他又生气又烦躁，一气之下狠狠夺回主权，按住他的肩膀，将全身重力蛮横地压上他腰腹。

沙发垫在挤压中深深陷下去，憋出不堪重负的几声“吱呀”。

这两个平常都是强α型的男人谁都死活不肯让谁。冬兵用金属手指撑开托尼的口腔，嘴唇跟进堵住，像发狂的野兽般舔舐他滑腻的舌头；托尼则挣脱捆绑他双手的领带，用力挺腰去顶他的胯。

冬兵闷闷地哼了一声，右手摸索着掰开皮带搭扣想脱掉他的西装裤，没想到托尼已经硬生生扯下他的牛仔裤，向掌心吐了口唾沫，手探进内衣便握住他翘起来的玩意儿开始撸动。

托尼将脚上碍事的皮鞋往沙发下一蹬，快速扒掉的裤子也卷成一团甩到角落，腿盘上冬兵的腰，脚腕扣紧将他锁在自己控制中。他抱住他的双肩，火热的呼吸在他胸膛蒸出一层水汽，在他脖颈靠近锁骨的地方狠命吸吮，似乎不留下几个青紫的痕迹就不够真实。

欲望随着他的动作一阵阵蔓延到脚趾尖，冬兵捏住他的膝弯将他的腿抬得更高，眼前发花，呜咽着忍下那种由内至外的、勾起鸡皮疙瘩的瘫软。和男人干这种事他也是第一次，起初还懵懵懂懂的不知道该怎么做，只好遵循心底的想法，扶着自己的东西重重捅了进去。

托尼被这突如其来的插入疼得“嘶”了一声，报复性地在他胸肌上狠咬一口，留下略微发白的齿痕。

冬兵拢住他手腕的机械臂越发收紧，金属片的接缝处在他皮肤上勒出几道红紫的淤青；托尼不服气地攥紧拳头，使劲把他往自己的方向一扯。露在外面的最后一寸也完完全全插入禁区，两人都克制不住低低喊了一声。

他们做得很艰难，但也非常狂野，爽得无可厚非。托尼猛地将冬兵扑倒在沙发上，横坐在他胯上两手摁住他的胸膛，想把自己从他身上拔起来；冬兵的双手却紧紧箍着他的腰防止他挣扎，反而只能扭动着往他的玩意儿上靠，最终吃痛着在细碎的快感中被迫屈服。

身体里杂乱无章的顶撞速度时快时慢，具体方向也由于他们的打斗并不确定，不知道这一记倏地刺激到托尼哪个器官，他皱起眉狠狠咬牙，俯下身像疯了似的亲吻冬兵——或者说起来算作攻击更为恰当？他发狂般咬破他红肿的嘴唇，又把铁锈味的血腥混合着两人交换的唾液全部吞下去。

两人都大汗淋漓喘着粗气，仅仅分开一瞬又像是饥饿的虎狼一样扑到一起，都想方设法要把对方压在身下占领，感受对方身体里的温热，在掌心颤抖的大腿肌肉，听对方堵在喉咙里的闷哼，发烧的血液从心脏中“咕咚咕咚”灌入大脑。

那是全身细胞的战栗，根本没有时间呼吸，感觉仿佛真的要因为空气稀薄而昏厥，却不愿停止，甚至还想要更多，贪婪地歪着头，用蛮力搂着对方的脸掰过来，希望能亲得更舒服、更紧密、更深入，恨不得连对方的内脏都囫囵着啃噬。

惩罚、怨气、酒精，还有说不出口的话，都攀升为无尽的渴求侵蚀了他们，又在交合的肌肤相贴处融化成一片粘腻。

托尼睁开眼痴痴地望着冬兵。脸上的潮红衬着他的双眸，原本死气沉沉的灰绿色莫名鲜亮几分，干净通透像是用伏特加调制的酒精，忒提斯的神赐，他险些跌入便沉醉得无法自拔。

车灯前的鹿啊……他闭上眼，手指抚过他棕色的长发。两人浑身都是吻痕、汗、体液，抓挠出的伤痕累累，却依旧纠缠着对方不肯放手，用最不像是亲吻的方式亲吻，用最像是打架的姿势进行最暧昧的事。

冬兵的动作突然一顿，瞳孔登时失去聚焦，金属臂绷紧，发出“咔咔”的校正磨合声。

他仿佛只有在高潮的时候才更像是一个人。他眼里短暂的失神，和掩藏在情欲后转瞬即逝的迷茫，给他添上了人类的感觉；那种触手可及的、活生生的气息，似乎他在这一刻被真正赋予了生命。

可是当睫毛再次颤动着抬起时，他眼睛里的情绪激荡已经恢复了正常，好似他方才那一刹那仅仅是骤然的系统出错，控制不住自己从未体验过这种感觉的神经。

托尼也跟着射了，白浊物黏糊糊地沾在他小腹，随着呼吸一起一伏。一波余韵之后，他喘着粗气揽过冬兵刚刚下意识仰起的脖子，来了个缠绵而长久的吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有融合《红玫瑰》歌词：  
所有刺激剩下疲乏的痛/再无动于衷  
从背后抱你的时候/期待的却是他的面容/说来实在嘲讽/我不太懂/偏渴望你懂  
烂熟透红空洞了的瞳孔/终于掏空终于有始无终  
得不到的永远在骚动/被偏爱的都有恃无恐


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他想起来了。  
本章主盾冬，嗨爪记忆警告。开头冬铁。

太阳穴突突跳着，仿佛脑袋轻得装不下血液，大脑也要从破洞里漏出来一样。  
托尼好不容易睁开一只眼睛。宿醉的头疼在他面前狂冒白星，他颓废地再次闭上眼，用指腹感受酒店廉价床单的粗糙。  
身边的人早已不见踪影。  
他昨晚最后朦胧的记忆便是被裹上陌生的衣服抱起来，搀扶进赌场旁的酒店……开房时刷的还是自己的卡。接着，他貌似还扯住那人又强行在床上来了一发。  
没有沙发坚硬针织料硌着背的性爱果然更舒畅和放肆一些，对方胸膛上全是自己啃咬和亲吻的残留，背上也被他抓出一道道血痕……噢对了，他用舌尖抵着上牙膛微笑想道，他的腰可真细，辣得不行。  
托尼扶着额头坐起身：估计这次也会以疯狂的一夜情结束，而且居然是和自己目前的情敌……啧，我不会比罗杰斯那家伙早睡到小鹿仔吧？  
他探头朝门口张望一下，揉揉脸猛地又扎进被窝里。不过从昨晚表现来看，他的技术还是挺不错的，或许以后可以发展成炮友——  
正在胡思乱想之际，房门突然被推开。托尼循声望去；冬兵虽然冷着脸，手上却端着薄煎饼和果汁，在他震惊的目光中径直走到床边，开口说出他那么长时间来冲他讲的第一句话：“早餐，水，干净的衣服，”他指了指几步外书桌上折叠整齐的衬衫，“我去请假。”  
如此暖心的关怀让他意外，托尼拿过玻璃杯，看因体温弥漫起的白雾，转眸挑眉笑问：“哦？你不累么，需不需要一起休息半天？”  
冬兵这时已经走到门前，回身漠然盯着他：“我有血清。”  
托尼后面的话当场被他噎在嗓子里。他忿忿撇嘴，不愿承认自己竟以最猎奇的方式体会到了他和史蒂夫拌嘴时他的心情。他认命地拎过衬衫，嘴里叽里咕噜小声嘟囔：“我看你们这群有血清的人就是故意要求冰冻，专门跑到二十一世纪来气我的吧……”  
  
“你昨天晚上跑哪里去了？到处都没找到你。”  
神盾局的雄鹰标志下，史蒂夫笑着与迎面走来的冬兵打招呼，随口问道。  
冬兵稍稍犹豫，并没有告诉他真相，反而垂眉逃避他的目光：“偶然想起来一些东西，整理记忆。”  
史蒂夫回眸浅笑着望向他的侧脸，重重拍了拍他的肩膀；自动门往两边滑开，二人并排走到圆桌旁加入其余四人围成的圈。冬兵注意到捧着啤酒憨笑坐在角落里的金发男子：若论形象好像和史蒂夫差不多？只是头发长一点，肌肉也鼓一点……刚想疑惑地再看几眼，却及时被史蒂夫挡住视线，眼神示意他看向大屏幕。  
九头蛇最近格外嚣张。自从皮尔斯成功脱离之后，神盾局即便派出全部探员也没有找到他的下落：各国的卫星摄像都不曾拍到他潜逃的画面，一次黑客入侵将内部资料尽数销毁，无论追查到何处都堪堪晚了一步，整个神盾局上下被玩得团团转。  
几度碰壁，他们终于意识到问题的关键；也终于后知后觉，其实排除所有错误的推断，最不可能的选项也毫无悬念变成了唯一。  
百足之虫，死而不僵。  
多亏有冬兵提供几截他作为资产启动期间见证的交易片段，否则他们从不会想到这么多政府高层都已经被九头蛇渗透，更不会想到他们的部署竟能精密如厮。从五年前的小暴乱逐步升级，起始点隐隐呈包围之势，就像一只渐渐收拢的大手，欲将神盾局握在掌心捏碎。  
假设两股力量对抗那日神盾局依旧处于此刻这种无知、没有防备的状态，能预料到最好的结局也就是由多重地下组织合力击垮后被接管；然而如果反抗激烈……真不知道要经历多少死伤。  
圆桌上摊着数沓娜塔莎搜集到的资料，正中心长长的名单上写满涉嫌叛国的高管，密密麻麻可谓是令人触目惊心。娜塔莎皱着眉听完报告，放下手中档案夹叹息道：“这简直……像是建造了一个秘密帝国。”  
弗瑞双手撑在桌面上沉思良久，抬头注视着冬兵道：“幸好他们现在失去了巴恩斯。冬日战士原本是九头蛇最后的底牌，根据可靠来源透露，他们一直在用洗脑词控制并欺骗他。我了解、或者说我自认为很了解皮尔斯那个家伙，”他仅剩的眼睛眯成一条线，“他总能用花言巧语让你相信他所说的一切。”  
在场几人都偷偷瞟了冬兵一眼，随即目光又立刻落回到文件上，静默着出神。尽管内心还戒备着这位恶名昭著的头号杀手，但他们知道他实际上也只是一个可怜人。他没有任何选择，他几乎不能算是个拥有自主思考能力的正常人。  
冬兵不太明白。难道那个人说的话全是假的？我的贡献不是神赐予人类的礼物？还是我不应该遵循他们的命令，努力让世界偏离混乱，回归秩序？可他明明……  
他的思绪被猛地打断。  
史蒂夫恨恨咬着牙，一记重拳砸在会议桌上。脸上并没有透露出太多情绪变化，但他的肌肉早已在制服下紧绷，手臂随着急促的呼吸微微颤抖，声音也像是吸入了氦气，沙哑着却无法维持平稳。  
他扭头担忧地看了眼冬兵，恰好撞进他睁大的绿眼睛里，似乎不为所动，只是一贯的冷漠表情下额外添上几分迷茫和委屈。  
他暗吞唾沫还想搭话，弗瑞却站起身解开资料袋，抽出另一页名单继续说道：“这些年来九头蛇始终在我们不知道的情况下秘密潜伏着，二战的失败并没有让他们销声匿迹，反而帮助他们在此基础上重新扩大势力。他们的行动过于隐蔽，导致没有人阻止他们伸出的魔爪——世界这样纵容的代价自然也是惨重的。”  
“他们残忍抹除每一块统治宇宙路上的绊脚石，科学家、总统、创新者，”他翻阅浏览的动作倏然一停，蹙起眉毛喃喃道：“他妈的不会吧！霍华德·史塔克，我以为他是出车祸死的。133号任务，1991年12月16日，执行者……”  
  
巴基骤然瞳孔紧缩，霎时发力将手中档案夹捏得变形。克林特闻声扬脸奇怪地瞧着他，旁边索尔也被他没提前预告的爆发吓了一跳，啤酒险些泼在纸上：“你没事吧？”  
他抬手去扶他的肩膀，却让他急急左撤两步躲开。脑子里快速闪过几幅混沌不堪的画面，仿佛是熟悉的，又像是拼凑起来的遗失了色彩；惨白和漆黑宛如坏掉的放映机般来回切换，又调和着他的鲜血，搅拌成沉沉的火药刺瞎他的双眼。手枪后坐力震得他脚跟发软，他甩了甩脸，但耳边仍然刺啦刺啦尖利地响着，似乎在磨刀，亦或者是卡顿的磁带，溺水的呐喊……  
那张从记忆深处挣扎出来的面孔在眼前慢慢放大，他慌张地蹬踹地板向后退去，它却犹如地狱恶犬，扑上来撑满他的全部视线，甚至还想继续膨胀，直到他真正四分五裂，将他撕得粉碎。他只觉脑袋像是被螺丝刀从中间钻开一样的疼，猝地转身跌跌撞撞往自己房间奔去。  
史蒂夫大惊，仅仅来得及回头瞪弗瑞一眼便匆忙追上去，可还是落后几米被摔上的房门堵在走廊。他听见反锁的“咔哒”声，赶紧拍门大喊：“巴基！你怎么了！快让我进去！”  
除去自己急剧跳动的心脏，他只能辨认出他痛苦倒吸冷气的声音，不由得贴近钥匙孔，焦虑地朝里面窥视。两人互相看不见对方，隔着房门对峙半晌，最终史蒂夫的语气弱了，低低呼唤他的名字哀求道：“巴基，回答我好不好？”  
巴基认出他的嗓音，抗拒着长长“嗯——”了一声。他似乎拖着脚步挪动到门边，指尖从瓷砖一寸一寸摸上去，额头抵着墙壁，呼吸模糊了金属嵌合处，颤抖得清晰可闻。手指伸展开紧紧依附着门板，试图无视距离触碰到他掌心的温度，他强忍着虚弱轻声道：“我很好。可以留我一个人呆几分钟吗，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫一愣。他之前总是提醒他可以叫自己史蒂夫，但其实他们都没机会多说几句话，更别提交换这样亲密的称呼了。  
他皱着眉转身靠在门上，缓缓滑坐到地上呆傻一会儿，心像被挖掉一块的冰激凌，有些空落落的。巴基会恢复的，他强行安慰自己道，至少这代表着他正在学着接受自己不是吗？他只是需要时间去消化他迟来的拯救，恰似他七十年后被从冰块里拎出来，逼他去适应周围全新的人、事、关联，整个世界天翻地覆，至今都令他感觉格格不入。  
他知道，私心将一个人塞回原先的框架，想让他活得越来越像他期待的模样是不公平的。巴基恣意的青春，那颗不断以明亮光芒守护着他的星辰，随着他未曾抓住的手，便早已坠落在西伯利亚的雪原里熄灭了。  
九头蛇折磨他重塑他半个多世纪，难道要指望他不计前嫌吗？就连他都无法原谅他们的暴行，亲身牵涉其中的人又怎能释怀？更何况，岂止九头蛇，他才是罪魁祸首，是将巴基推入深渊的人啊，并没有抛却一切找到他，反而放任他的灵魂腐化，在虚假的轮回里颠沛流离……  
他知道巴基不会责怪他，他的性格向来那样柔软。可他无法休止对自己的怨恨。他倒希望巴基能把怒气全部发泄在他身上，一拳一拳实实在在，而不是独自躲起来沉默。若要问他心底难以启齿的秘密，他当时在航母上踌躇许久，本意就是想与他一同葬身火海。  
他终于站起身，走出几步回头望着那扇门，里面依旧寂静得没有任何声响。有一瞬间他冲动得想踹开门闯进去，但他强制自己别过脸继续往前走。如果巴基不愿意和他说话，他当然会尊重他的想法。  
毕竟，布鲁克林的傻小子永远也做不到拒绝巴基哥哥的请求。  
回到会议室时其余复仇者联盟成员已将杂乱收拾停当，他皱着眉笔直走向弗瑞：“怎么回事？为什么提到霍华德巴基会有那么激烈的反应？”  
弗瑞略显纠结，娜塔莎却抢过话头开口道：“那次任务的执行者是冬日战士，也就是你的巴恩斯。”她摊了摊手，“别这样看着我，队长。你也记得他攻击你的情景，九头蛇把他训练成了最有效率的武器：顺从、冷血，来无影去无踪。”  
她挑出一本档案递给他。“过去五十年内至少有二十位重要首脑的刺杀任务由他执行。三年前我负责保护的车翻下悬崖，我用身体挡住他的弹道，结果你猜呢？他毫不犹豫直接开枪，子弹穿过我的腰把那位官员击毙。”她俏皮眨眼，撩起外套露出伤疤笑道：“拜拜啦，比基尼。”  
史蒂夫盯着她说不出话，弗瑞从旁边插上一句：“队长，我们认为现在给予巴恩斯自由活动的权利并不是个好主意。我们不知道他是否还处于九头蛇的控制之下，万一到时我们被里外夹击，局势会非常紧迫。不如暂时把他关起来，等大战过后再商议处置方式。”  
史蒂夫急着反驳：“巴基在我身边不会有事的！他本心不是邪恶的人，那都是九头蛇洗脑让他失忆的缘故。等找回自我之后，他肯定不会再滥杀无辜。”  
弗瑞沉默片刻：“可是你也了解他的状态，记忆解封时他完全没有自保能力。允许他参与行动不仅有可能拖累我们的进程，更有可能会使他受伤。与之相反，把他留在复仇者联盟大厦才是最安全的。”  
  
巴基蜷缩在床尾靠着墙壁的角落，手狠狠压着太阳穴强迫自己保持清醒。  
无尽的恐惧。嘈杂的图像和音频从每一个毛孔挤进去，闪回着双手被束缚在洗脑椅上的惨叫，心电图的绿线在余光中滴滴答答蹦跳着，他攥紧拳头却无法挣脱。锯刀启动刮下一层层麻药，似乎还有人在他耳边魔咒般念着单词，眼睁睁看他们挖开淌着血的大脑。  
但他记不清是哪些了，记忆一触及那块区域就撕心裂肺地疼。  
他曾用匕首从胸口挖出子弹，用烈酒给伤口消毒，用普通针线缝合，但没有任何一次能比得上这种五脏六腑都被翻出来踩碎的程度。有液体顺着他的脸颊滑到唇边，他用力吸鼻子，但还是透不过气。  
他隐约想起很久以前的事。有个戴着眼镜的小老头把蓝色药剂注射到他血管里，两块不锈钢方片儿在心口沉甸甸的，皮带扣绑着腿，他闭着眼不停地念着一串数字和姓名：那是军队教他们的反洗脑措施。  
可是后来他是被金属环禁锢住，以电击洗脑的啊。他根本无从抵抗，痛得张大了嘴嘶吼，眼前却是一片死寂。  
现在他对周围人来说就是赤裸裸的威胁。九头蛇所做之事是不对的，而他一旦失控，便会助长恶势力，甚至伤害到像史蒂夫那样的好人。同时，倘若他发挥自己的优势，跑出去藏到一个没人认识他的地方，他就可以隐姓埋名继续生活下去，逃避这里让他感到惶恐和无措的一切。  
他遥望着窗外开始渐渐落入地平线的夕阳。  
  
这条路他太熟悉了。  
手臂抬起扣下扳机，轿车轮胎在石砾上碾出两道失控的印痕，撞在桥洞里跳了跳，再无声息。一蹬腿摩托回转，驾驶座上的人摔出来想逃跑，却被揪住后衣领蛮横拽起。  
监控录像虽然不够清晰，但他仍旧可以辨认出那个背影的主人。  
手腕仅仅稍一用力，哀求的脸就突然别过去，眼睛瞪得极大，满是不敢相信，随着他被死狗般拖回去的动作撞在泥土里，一震一震的。  
最后黑白画面定格在他冷漠的双眸，直勾勾盯着摄像头，枪口对准他的眉心。  
他全身的血液都凝固了，手掌已经下意识被战甲覆盖。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内战警告，有冬铁强吻情节，三人向。

托尼姗姗来迟，临近傍晚才晃晃悠悠来到大厦，谁知一进门就碰上全副武装的史蒂夫，不禁吹声口哨调侃道：“哟，怎么回事，白宫需要队长去演讲吗？”  
史蒂夫稍一皱眉，没有理会他这句话：“你下午没有出席会议。我们接下来大概率会经历一场与九头蛇的大战，必须时刻准备妥当。”  
托尼挑了挑眉，脚步停下来顿在他面前，以探究的目光审视着他，显然并不完全相信。良久他轻声咂嘴，四处张望一下问道：“说起来你有看见巴恩斯吗？他今天应该在这儿。”  
史蒂夫不明白他为什么忽地对巴基起了兴趣，奇怪地瞥他一眼：“在他房间。”随即他想起史塔克夫妇的遭遇，犹豫着补充道：“不过你现在最好不要去找他，他可能不太想见你。”  
他特意要将真相瞒下。他知道父母的死亡在托尼心里至今是个跨不过去的坎，若是不事先铺垫，就这样平坦地告诉他事实，真想象不到他到底会有怎样的反应。他不愿看见与他关系最紧密的两个人反目成仇。  
托尼误把他这句话曲解成“冬兵最后果真还是那个德行，睡完不打算有任何表示干脆躲着他”，气得险些脑门窜血：他堂堂霸道总裁居然两次被愚弄了感情？他命犯老冰棍吗？  
他紧盯着史蒂夫几秒钟：“好吧。”他以视线凝固在他身上的姿势后退几步，走过拐角到他看不到的地方，他突然转身开始奔跑。芯片暴力破坏房门的锁码，他气冲冲几步拽住巴基的衣领，扯起来狠狠撞到墙上，一手按住他的肩膀，另一手拎起他警觉想跑路的背包，直接甩出数十米高的窗户。  
一通激烈的唇齿交缠令巴基意乱情迷。他不理解他突如其来的进攻，他不知道欲望是什么，但他本能地张开嘴去吻摁着自己的人，用手臂环住他的腰将两人的位置反转过去，膝盖抬起顶在他双腿间，把他抵在墙壁上压制着索取。  
或许这能被归类为杀手不能让其他人掌握自己弱点的本能？  
正如他自我保护的系统让他下意识远离史蒂夫，避免自己头痛欲裂，害怕自己会再度使他受到伤害一样，面对托尼时他也在胆怯：他深知失去的痛苦，没有人会比他更加了解。  
他遗失了一条手臂、从出生起的几十年过去，身份也被抹得干干净净。他不知道自己究竟是谁；他只是一个孤独的鬼，都不能算是一个真正的人。  
他不愿在托尼的脸上看到同样的失落，尤其是出于他的罪行。不知为何，仅仅是注视着他的五官，那种窒息的感觉便已经让他无法忍受了，心底闷闷钝痛，愧疚如黑云压城将他击溃。  
巴基迷迷糊糊睁开眼，一晃神却在托尼脸上瞟见霍华德的重影。他登时惊醒，重重推开他，仓皇抢到窗边纵身一跃，几乎是落荒而逃。  
托尼正在状态呢，手只堪堪握住空荡荡的气息，似乎上一秒他的呼吸还炙热着喷在他颈侧。  
  
托尼也不是傻瓜。  
如果只为昨晚的事，巴基根本不需要逃得如此匆忙。他必然有别的东西在隐瞒着他，然而即使他问遍整栋大厦也没有任何一个人知道原因。特别是布鲁斯隐隐发绿的茫然脸，演技太棒，他差点就信了。  
娜塔莎悄悄给布鲁斯竖大拇指，比口型道：干得漂亮。  
克林特也擦着弓弦小声吐槽：哪有大战前夕先内讧的？*  
托尼颓废着回到实验室时天色已经阴沉沉暗下来了。他瘫在旋转椅里百无聊赖地转圈，半晌才反应过来想喝一杯咖啡，抬起头却发现办公桌上放着一个小小的包裹。  
他撑起身仔细打量着它，稍微有些疑惑。贾维斯没有拦截，说明内容肯定是安全的，然而里面又可能是什么呢？  
包裹上没有丝毫透露寄信者姓名和住址的信息，唯独夹着一张字条：所有你想知道的事情都能在这里得到解答。  
按照托尼原本的性格，他完全不会去搭理这样的信件，最多嘲讽一下某些人无趣的捣乱，便直接扔到垃圾箱里不再考虑。  
但今天，小小的快递却像是在蛊惑着他。  
他不由自主屏息拆开包裹。令人惊讶的是，纸盒中只有一卷样式老旧的录像带，侧边用来区分的标签上备注着“1991年12月16日”。  
他看到日期就眉头一皱。这串数字时常萦绕在他的梦靥，他决不可能记错。  
他找来一台录影机，把胶带塞进去按下播放键，便紧张地捏住下巴。脉搏在指尖狂跳，他也无法确定自己应该以什么样的心情期待即将亮起的屏幕。  
播放器里录像盘开始缓缓转动，封面上慢慢浮现出一只红色的骷髅章鱼图案。  
  
巴基捡起背包掸掉灰尘，掏出裹着日记本的防水袋检查。  
幸好没有东西摔坏。  
史蒂夫依稀听到远处窸窸窣窣的塑料声，一皱眉迈步走出建筑，“巴基！”他大惊失色，只见那黑影身形一顿，条件反射便拔腿往另一个方向跑去。  
来不及犹豫，他顺手扯过哈雷跨坐而上，钥匙一扭点火，四指急急掰下手柄，松开离合器瞬间加到全速。摩托突然前窜，几乎脱离地面，他背身一甩盾牌出手，破空之声横劈夜幕，直逼巴基后脑。  
巴基仅靠听声预测距离，默数三秒一矮身跃出。圆盾带着一股劲风掠过，金属手恰巧抓住栏杆，腰一使力，整个人侧翻跳下隧道。膝盖微弯化解冲力，不等他喘气已经再次起步狂奔。  
史蒂夫一时没刹住，绕一圈眼看只剩几米，他猛提车身。哈雷低吼着跌落，前轮重重撞上地面，发出刺耳的摩擦声，他喉头腥甜，双手一紧卯足劲继续跟上。  
巴基伫立于密集车流正中心。一辆摩托迎面而来，那人忘记减速，疯了似的凄厉尖叫，他反而毫无畏惧，徒手从他掌中用力夺过车把。  
摩托登时腾空，引擎不甘地嗡嗡叫嚣，轮子失去抓地面积却还在半空中犹自旋转。他硬生生忽视朝前的惯性和高速，强行扭转角度，同时抬腿帅气跨上座椅。  
后面驶来的史蒂夫避免撞到他，急忙向旁边一偏；巴基冰凉瞥他一眼，狠狠踹下启动杆绝尘而去。  
史蒂夫咬了咬牙，一踩油门追出隧道。到比较开阔的地段，他加速抢到他右侧，欲将他挤出公路；巴基一惊，下意识想反手拔枪，他赶紧借力越过去将他扑倒在地。  
哈雷倾倒，和另一辆摩托的后轮绞在一起，两个人拥抱着在柏油路上翻滚十几圈，巴基这才挣扎着把自己从他怀里抽出来。  
史蒂夫一个鲤鱼打挺蹦起来扣住他的手腕，令他动弹不得：“没弄疼你吧？快跟我回去，无论有什么问题我们都可以好好商量，没必要打架。”  
巴基摇头：“可是分别两字永远与刀剑相伴。”他抬眼看他，“总是会以战斗结束的。”  
他目光一凛，左手抓住他肩带一扯，史蒂夫便飞出几米结结实实跪坐在地，气血翻涌。还没来得及回避，匕首衔着一道白光奔面门而来，戾气逼人，他连忙一缩头抬盾去搪。  
手腕收不住余力，向下一沉，重重砸中圆盾才卸去力道。相撞引起共振，两块金属颤动着嗡鸣不止。小刀抛至右手，巴基俯推想拨开盾牌，史蒂夫却死命抵抗着将它克制在胸前。  
刀尖艰难地逼向他脖颈，两人暗自较力，巴基突然出其不意，换手一拳猛击在他侧脸。史蒂夫稍一踉跄，顺势向左边打了个滚，爬起身盾牌脱手掷出，刚赶上敲歪他机械臂的攻势。  
电流互感器闪过错误的滋滋声，金属片快速抬起自行校正，如汗液从肩头滚落。巴基攥紧左拳，这时史蒂夫也拾回盾牌，两人距离十步远对立着，他喉结微动。  
巴基垂下脑袋，手掌一翻。他反手握住匕首，刀锋挑起一道冷焰，凌厉迅捷，几乎能抽走空气分子斩碎。史蒂夫背身后仰堪堪躲过，转脸还想欺近他身侧，谁知寒气突破重围，刀刃已经抵在他的咽喉。  
他抬起视线望着他的眼睛，却发现他的手正在失控地颤抖。  
他在哭。  
史蒂夫震惊得说不出话：“巴基……”  
我不敢呼唤你的名字，怕把灵魂从胸口中吐出来。*  
巴基低着头，不愿意对视让他瞧见自己流眼泪，可他的声音里全是隐忍的哭腔：“史蒂夫……有时候你必须放手。别来找我，千万不要这样做，我真的不想伤害你。”  
史蒂夫啐出一口淤血，哑声吼道：“我不会放手的！我绝不会再一次眼睁睁看着你离开我！”  
他瞪着他咬牙，竭力稳住发软的手，匕首紧贴着他的咽喉稍稍倾斜，刺破一道血痕。血顺着刀身蜿蜒着坠下，黏住他手指间的缝隙。  
“哐当——”  
巴基跌撞着退后几步，匕首落地激起“锵啷啷”的脆响，捂住右臂痛哼一声。托尼全副武装落在他们左侧，面罩降下，抬起掌心炮对准他便准备重新发射。  
史蒂夫先入为主，以为是托尼得知真相去追杀巴基他才慌忙逃出来的，赶紧将身体挡在弹道上遥遥冲着他大喊：“托尼！你冷静一点！巴基是无辜的，他没有选择的余地！有罪的是控制他的九头蛇！”  
托尼一挑眉，仿佛他听到了天大的笑话：“看来你早就知道。刚才冬日战士的手怎么不再快一些，削断你的动脉，猜猜你还能不能说出这样的话？”  
史蒂夫无奈苦笑：“听着……九头蛇杀了你的父母，我当然理解你的愤怒，但你不应该将怨气轻易发泄在巴基身上。他们同时也毁了他的一生啊！他这样做何尝是自愿的？”  
他望向他的眼睛里满是真诚：“你难道连这么简单的道理都不明白吗，最值得憎恨的，是制造枪的人、是使用枪的人、还是那把枪？”  
托尼此刻正在气头上，就算美国精神的演讲再怎样精彩绝伦，他也一个字都不想听。面罩升起，他的脸上不留分毫情面：“最后一次警告，队长，从冬日战士身前走开。这件事是我和他的私人恩怨，你最好别管，不然我连你一起打。而且，”幽深的蓝光倒映在他眼底，“你永远都无法理解我。”  
史蒂夫坚定心思要保护巴基。他紧了紧左手的盾牌，另一只手抬起挡住身后的人：“不，他是我的朋友。”  
托尼歪过头打量着他，不怒反笑：“哦？那我又是什么，你的敌人吗？九头蛇的资产到底是我，还是你后面这个假装毫无杀伤力的凶手？”  
他走近几步，战甲与地面相击敲出“铮铮”之声：“你尽管护着他，就算他残害那么多生命你还是护着他，我看需要清醒的人是你吧！冬日战士是一台会脱控的杀人机器，他如今早就不是和你青梅竹马的纯良小鹿仔了！要把这个想法强加到他身上，你倒是先问问他的意见！”  
巴基眸光微动，上前捏住他的肩膀：“史蒂夫，他说的对。我……”  
史蒂夫少有地打断他的话，偏过脸焦急道：“他会杀了你的！关于罪责之事可以坐下来慢慢谈，你未来会得到应有的审判，但现在我绝对不会把你交给他。如果一切都必须以暴力结束的话……”  
他转身摆出战斗姿势：“我可以这样打一整天。”

  
——————————  
*1.想表达只有史蒂夫在意巴基和托尼两个个体，其他人心中整体利益则高于个人恩怨，但似乎并没有处理完善……  
*2.出自帕斯捷尔纳克《日内瓦医生》。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续三人向内战，总体偏冬铁。结尾盾冬。

“我可以这样打一整天。”  
托尼的声音在面罩后有些失真：“我想，这就是你的答案了。记住，这可是你逼我的。”  
他陡然前袭，掌心炮直击胸口，史蒂夫扬手持盾顶住那道激光，同时抢步逼近，硬生生用蛮力将他撞出几米。托尼半跪在地，随后脚底喷射推进器点燃，他飞起全力一拳揍在他盾牌上。  
史蒂夫双腿一软险些没支撑住身体，而托尼已抬起手臂对准他的面门。他当机立断，一掌拍开他的拳头，恰好导弹出膛，上方高架桥当即爆开一团火光。防护栏迸裂成碎石块，混着离轨的汽车扑进河中，水花惨白如冰晶，溅起一人多高长久不落。  
他趁这个空当回头朝巴基大吼：“巴基！你先走，我之后再追上来！”盾牌在半空狠狠砸中掌心炮，振金翻滚着跌下，刮出一串火星，“相信我，无论你在哪里，我都一定会找到你。”  
一道阴影极速移来，他脚尖在墙上一点跃起，长腿划弧踹在他小腹；踢腿余势未消，又震起几把散沙。托尼撞上桥洞匍匐在地，战甲内隐约鼓噪着脉冲的“呲呲”声，他踉跄爬起，两人快速战斗到一处。  
巴基愣愣盯着他们，血顺着右手臂滑下，又缓慢地从指尖滴落。  
原本这是他逃避最好的机会，但他的内心却竭力抗拒着，大脑在他耳边疯狂叫嚣：你要去保护史蒂夫！你要去保护那个布鲁克林的小子！你要去保护你最珍贵的东西！  
他下意识觉得，史蒂夫要是死了，他的魂魄也就跟着一起死了。他会带走他的整体，遗失的自我，把对他真正的诠释埋进坟墓里，一具空壳都不留下。  
他还剩什么呢？他又怎么能知道自己是谁？  
我这一生究竟有过什么东西吗？世界上到底有过他这么个人吗？我回答自己：有过的。这就是我一生所拥有的全部东西，而余者不过是一场多余的梦。*  
史蒂夫立刻上前，左拳将他的脸打得歪过去，紧跟着右手盾牌重重敲上面罩。托尼被逼得连连后退，硬挨下攻击，突然伸手强行扒住他的盾牌，一记激光穿透他的小臂。  
盾牌脱手飞出。  
史蒂夫惊恐转身，目光追随着那道寒光划破苍穹；盾牌却凌空被一抹银白截住。  
巴基高高跃起，左臂在头顶稳稳接下盾牌。他一扭腰，胳膊一甩扔回给史蒂夫，落地时直接扑倒托尼，三指由下往上扣住他的手背。他透过玻璃瞪着他，他咬紧牙关，愣是将掌心炮一点一点掰过去，转向托尼自己。  
金属发出不堪重负的“咔咔”碎裂声，灯光也“刺啦刺啦”忽明忽暗。  
自知敌不过臂力，托尼毫不犹豫举起左手发射冲击光波，幸好巴基眼疾手快，急忙抓住他的手腕向旁一偏。高温在公路墩台上烫出一道深深的凹槽，钢筋混凝土塌进去微微融化。  
巴基大口喘着气，右肘狠狠砸中他侧脸，同时脚尖碾地，左手沿斜线直顶而上，发力短促但充分，一记上勾拳重击在他下颌。  
托尼脑袋猛地磕在战甲上，眼前有些昏眩，却正巧瞟见提示灯掐着点亮起。吸收了足够周围动能的脉冲光，不待他靠近，胸口单束光炮便骤然炸开捅入他小腹。  
巴基被这震荡撞得撤后十几步，膝盖一曲跪坐在地，手颤抖着去按冒血的伤口，仰起脸难以置信地望着他。尽管外套是黑色的，血还是从裂痕中止不住地涌出来，随着他呼吸起伏，以肉眼可见的速度将布料濡湿。  
托尼跌撞着爬起来，刚一腾空，“错的不是他！”史蒂夫拽住他的腿，用盾的边缘使劲去砸他脚底的推进器，“是时间！是不曾公平对待过他的世人！”他一声怒吼，结晶铁也在最后一击应声而碎，喷射装置挣扎着闪烁几下，终究熄灭。  
托尼费力把自己往后扯，史蒂夫一松手，他顿时摔出去，背脊扛着全部的体重敲上电线杆。同时对抗两个超级士兵的胜算……他闭紧双眼缓过神，扶着地面站起身。独自一人立于桥下，他与几米外互相倚在对方身上的二人遥遥对峙。  
他，和他的阿喀琉斯之踵。  
托尼盯着史蒂夫。蹭破的脸颊边血液纤薄晕开，脏灰沾在他眉尾，衬出他蓝宝石金酒般浅淡的眼眸，耀眼得不可方物。他突然恨透自己，当初为什么偏偏要为这张脸沦陷。  
人们相逢只是为了分别，人们相爱只是为了遗弃。人们发誓只是为了背叛诺言，人们幻想只是为了诅咒心愿。如此怎不让人又哭又笑，如此怎能让人生活下去！*  
他纵身跃起，拳头却被巴基双手搪开，顺势抬腿一脚踹在他胯部。史蒂夫一转身，盾牌从右手带着一股劲风斜劈至下，与护目镜刮出一道冷光。  
金属手探出抓住他的左腕，托尼小臂剧烈向下一扯，随即一拳跟上；巴基脸上猛挨一击，原地跳了跳，扬腿全力踢在他侧腰。史蒂夫以半跪姿势甩出盾牌，振金边缘撞在他肩头，反弹出去刚好砸在巴基手里。  
巴基手指一紧，盾牌再次飞出，自然得仿佛他就是这件武器的主人。肌肉力量裹着余劲斩在他腹部，蛮横地将托尼带出几米，但此时托尼的掌心炮已经发射，结结实实打中史蒂夫的胸膛。  
史蒂夫瞬间翻倒在地，半张着嘴根本提不上气。  
巴基遽扑上前，硬生生接下他几拳，怒吼着将他摁到墙上。血从额头坠落，粘稠地滑过太阳穴和眉骨，模糊他的视线；他眯起眼，咆哮着，右手狠狠压住他的脸，左手用尽全身力气去拔他胸口的反应堆。  
“哈，哈哈哈。”托尼沙哑着嗓子，自嘲一笑，“我真是可笑……不仅没能成功报仇，最终还要和父母死在同一人手下。”  
巴基听到他的话稍稍一愣，动作停顿在半空；托尼赶紧抓住这个空当，左手一束光炮偷袭取巧。巴基及时反应过来扭身闪避，那道能量只堪堪打在他后腰，令他踉跄着让出几步。  
他撑起身体的刹那快速抬手，掌心炮对准勉强站起身、捂着胸口呕血的史蒂夫。系统音在大脑中环绕：“准备发射最后一击。”咬牙用力过猛，他感觉自己的眼皮都在控制不住狂跳。  
谁料一眨眼，巴基居然径直挡在两人中间。  
脸正对着托尼举起的右手，距离威胁不过一掌宽，但他冷漠得没有任何表情，双手也垂在身侧没有防备。他只是这样静静地站立着，便占据了他的全部目光。  
霎时间，整个世界都寂静下来，旁观着三个人的对峙。空气里仅剩前方钢铁侠战甲运作待发的嗡嗡机械声，和身后史蒂夫隐忍的喘气声。而巴基似乎连呼吸都没有，像是雕琢的石塑，又或者是飘渺的鬼魅，毫无生气。  
托尼透过护目镜盯着他死板的脸孔，心里一凉，手却没有放下，冷笑讥讽道：“所以你最后的选择还是他？滚开，我们的账等会儿再算，我现在没心情打你。你后面的人把我惹毛了，我得先把他解决。”  
巴基并未移动一分一毫，只是继续默默地望着他，瞧不出半点情绪波动。  
即使隔着一层玻璃，他仍然没缘由地错觉他能直勾勾看进他眼底，不禁下意识屏住气瞧着他。  
巴基凝视良久，最终开口道：“史蒂夫与你无冤无仇，我才是害你家破人亡的人。只要你放过他，我不会再和你战斗。你想怎样处置我都可以，我欠你太多，就算多搭上一条命也无法偿还。”  
“但是，”他的眼神越发坚定，“如果你要伤害史蒂夫，我绝不会手下留情。倘若这里注定有一个人要死，那个人只能是我。”  
他的语气很平静，仿佛他们此刻讨论的是天气如何，而不是他正在将自己生死的决定权坦然交给另一个人，交给他的仇敌。  
托尼瞪着挡在史蒂夫身前的巴基，怎么都咽不下这口气，但同时手却颤抖着，怎么也无法狠心下达发射最后一击的命令。  
凭什么一旦看到他的脸，你的信念就会开始动摇？明明他便是你一直无法释怀的原因，明明你为找到他经历了千辛万苦！他现在没有任何防备，你只要下定决心，就可以给你惨死的父母报仇雪恨！快啊，你究竟在犹豫些什么！  
好像喉咙被黏到一起，他的声音过于扭曲，几乎变了个腔调：“至少……你还记得他们吗？”  
巴基眸光微动，吞下唾沫低声道：“我记得所有人。”  
托尼定定望着他的脸，试图从表情中读出些端倪。他注意到他的眼眶隐约发红，目光里意外地没有申冤或抱怨，只能分辨出深深的同情、自责，以及某种他无法理解的东西。  
他跌倒在一潭脏水洼里，瘫软着爬不起来。他好累啊，精疲力竭，而其他人却不肯放过他，在他的心脏上反复践踏，剥夺他的人格，狠狠摁进污秽之中。他们围成一圈在他耳边尖利地大笑，好似这是世间最有趣的游戏。  
绝望。  
他终于看懂了那部分难言的情绪。  
他不愿提起，可他其实已经快在自我厌恶的海浪里溺毙。他曾想过活下去，曾以为依旧有人爱着他，他还值得一次崭新的开始。他挣扎着，只为浮到水面上抢一口气。  
但他亲口对他说：不，你是杀害我父母的凶手，你必须去死。  
托尼恨恨咬住后槽牙，猛地收手别过头去：“走吧，滚开。只要不出现在我的视线里，你们俩随便去哪儿都行。”  
大概应该责怪他长得太好看了吧。怎么冷酷却仍然美丽，仅仅相处那么短的时间，他的心却被他那张脸揪得牢牢的，再也不完全属于自己。他无法控制那股爆发的热烈与真挚，只能指望面罩的玻璃足够厚，对方不会看见他黯然的神情。  
巴基似乎对他突然停止攻击感到非常疑惑，皱着眉并未行动。  
托尼努力让自己的声音听起来更加生硬：“抓紧时间，趁我还没有改变想法之前。”  
巴基将信将疑退后几步，扶起史蒂夫，将他的胳膊揽到自己肩上。  
托尼沉默着站在原地，战甲缓缓消融，脚底顿然接触到结实的柏油路面，莫名显得不太真实。他遥遥望着两人的背影，直到几乎看不清轮廓，这才掏出眼镜，转身朝着相反的方向离去。  
  
巴基搀着史蒂夫慢慢走在街上。  
远方化开熹微的奶白色，只剩几颗稀落的残星摇摇欲坠，其余群星皆流失于夜空，不愿眷顾他们半点光耀。  
路边商铺没几个亮着灯，霓虹灯管歪斜着吊在门前，路牙子上靠着一箱空啤酒瓶，还有几瓶敲碎的，玻璃渣挤在排水口里，随着“咕噜咕噜”的水声在滤网上冲撞。  
原本繁华的城市一片死寂，宛若一座空城。  
剧烈运动让伤口撕裂得更严重了。小腹流血不止，黏糊糊的，把绑腿裤彻底粘在大腿上，每迈出一步，都像是将皮肤硬生生剥下来一般。同时新的血从伤口里涌出，一阵热流滚下，冷风一吹，又发着抖凝固。  
他脸色惨白，但还是抿着唇，强行扛起史蒂夫，继续蹒跚地向前挪动。  
搭在他肩上的手一松，史蒂夫几乎登时瘫软在公园长椅上，浑身酸痛着，根本无法保持站立。最初和巴基打架、或者说被单方面殴打时已经折腾掉不少体力，紧接着又和托尼搏斗，两人都想置对方于死地，怎能不使他体力透支？  
他猝然坐起身猛烈咳嗽。血满溢出来，少数从手指缝隙间沉重地坠落，大部分则积在他掌心，红得发黑，稠厚得令他眼晕。  
巴基低着头站在他面前，视线躲闪着不肯与他交错，可他却看见一滴透明的液体从他垂着的脸庞掉下来，随即又是一滴，融在草籽里悄无声息。  
他拉住他的手，拇指在他冰凉的掌心磨蹭，强颜欢笑道：“嘿，巴基，别难过。至少我们还活着，还拥有彼此。坐过来休息一下吧，我们等会儿再走。”  
他的嘴唇微微一颤：“你不能和我一起走。”  
“为什么？”他险些当场崩溃，握着他的手不自觉施力，“不要再从我身边逃走了！你无需害怕，有什么好顾虑的呢？只要我们两个在一起，我们可以战胜整个世界！”  
他不敢直视他的眼睛，小声道：“对不起。”  
一记重拳砸在他太阳穴。  
巴基咬紧下唇，望着躺在长椅上的史蒂夫失神。  
他格外控制了力道，这只会让他昏迷几个小时。而且他特意将他带到如此显眼的地方，必定会有人发现他，把他送回复仇者联盟大厦。史蒂夫对托尼本无恶意，他如果不和自己呆在一块儿，相信托尼也不会多为难他。  
他们毕竟是好朋友啊，共同站在正义方的伙伴。  
他们不是堕落入黑暗的罪人。  
巴基默然凝视着他的脸，试图用目光临摹他的五官。  
良久，他双膝跪下，将嘴唇轻轻贴上他的无名指。

———————————  
*1.取自蒲宁《寒秋》。  
*2.取自谢维里亚宁《奇怪人生》。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章纯盾冬，洗脑警告。

光照在黑暗里，黑暗却不接受光。

——《圣经》

巴基独自踏上旅程。

以往大部分任务也是他一个人完成的，所以他并没有感到孤独。

他只是突然有些不习惯。

这几天身边总是跟着一个金发大个子，这种感觉让他非常熟悉，虽然模糊的记忆里一直是他跟着这个金发小子，无论是他比自己矮、经常看着自己笑的时候，还是他后来突然长高了、自己只能遥望他背影的时候。

他埋着头默默走着。走到头顶的星辰慢慢淡下去了，走到天际泛起鱼肚白；走到有拂晓时暖暖的阳光照在眼睫毛上，灌进他耳朵里；走到有微风撩起他的长发，蹭过脸颊痒痒的。

他不知道自己走到了哪里，他也不知道自己到底应该往哪里去。

他从来没有过一个家。

周围似乎慢慢繁华起来了，他开始被匆匆的人流包围。旁边的人都走得很快，仿佛急着要去追赶什么东西，他的脚步则慢下来，最后停住。人流意识到他的举动，默默在他身后分成两股，从他身侧绕过，继续加入那湍急的人群。

若是由顶端俯瞰脚下，那流动的模式就好似秩序的蚂蚁。尽管都是独立的个体、贪图个人兴趣的低等小虫子，可一旦被共同的利益捆绑成一整个生命体，他们的行动和思想就都变得统一，变得麻木不仁，连原本肮脏的目的都变得伟大而高尚起来。

巴基抬起头。

他正站在一个广场的中心。四面都是高楼大厦，侧面覆盖着各种大屏幕，屏幕上闪过一些五彩斑斓，混合着单调的脚步和欢快的广告音效，显得嘈杂而焦躁。

人类杂乱无章的吵嚷。不知道是不是因为这个，他总感觉有些头疼，像是脑子里隐隐有些东西要敲破外壳爬出来一样。

或许等人多了，人群更密集些，那嗡嗡的交流声也会自然几分。不再是特意挑选出的语言，而更像是瀑布或者风吹树叶那种天然的响动，虽然喧闹，却也舒适，不会有特殊的声音扎出来刺耳。

他仰着脸迷茫地原地转圈，一时丧失了方向感。

突然，正对着他的大屏幕接触不良，黑白画面不自然地闪过。他略觉奇怪，皱起眉扭头盯着那块区域。

模糊的雪花只恍惚出现了一秒。

声音仅短暂地卡顿一瞬，倏然间，信号修复，骷髅章鱼狞笑着撑满整张屏幕。本应该是眼睛的位置戳破两个窟窿，汩汩流出诡异的猩红。

大厦中央，一个俄语单词慢慢扩大。

**желание·渴望**

巴基大惊，心脏霎时停跳。

宛如被无形的手掐住脖子，他用力张开嘴，可声带像是被乌苏拉偷窃，他半句话都憋不出来，呼吸也哽咽着愈加艰难。

那只是一个普通的单词，却能一下子擒住他惴惴不安、藏着掖着的灵魂，硬生生从他的身体里扯出来，而他毫无抵抗能力。

_你知道应该在什么场合承认自己的渺小吗？_*

他惊慌无措，急急退后几步，却险些被人群撞倒在地。此时右侧的大屏幕也开始吱吱作响，画面上出现一本封面印着五角星的红色笔记本，冰冷的机械声忽远忽近。

**ржавой·生锈**

他猛地低下头闭紧双眼，手掌使劲捂住耳朵。可那声音竟毫无阻挡地挤进他皮肤，从他突突跳着的太阳穴钻开一个血洞，一笔一划将自己深深刻进他脑子里。

**семнадцать·十七**

他乍然睁大双眼，强制抬起头，被迫目不转睛盯着屏幕上掠过的画面，垂在身侧的手止不住颤抖，却根本无法移动半分。

金属臂的脉冲很不对劲。他狠咬牙关试图攥紧拳头，骤然的痛楚令他陡地瞪大双眼，仿佛每一根神经都被蛮力从血肉中抽离。

涣散的瞳孔中映出佐拉绿色数据条拼成的笑容，正得意地眯着眼，欣赏他分崩离析的惨状。

**рассвет·黎明**

火车站的广播发出不正常的“呲呲”声，最后归于死寂。似乎它曾尝试挣扎，但随即生命就被强大的力量泯灭，甚至不消动用更极端的手段。

广播沉默一会儿，终于再次联通线路。噩梦般的词语从最先电流的嘈杂声逐渐清晰。

**печь·火炉**

尖利的惨叫，金属撞击的刺耳摩擦声，还有磁场变动头晕目眩的幻觉。各种鼓噪和叫嚣充斥着他的大脑，嗡嗡地麻痹着他的耳膜，“咚咚咚”地在整个颅腔内震颤。

周围的人群却置若罔闻，仍旧默默地在他身前分开，又在他身后汇聚，像是流水线上没有生命的机器，重复着同一个动作，日复一日。

**девять·九**

双腿已经失去知觉。

若不是意识还在无谓地强撑着，他估计早就跪倒在地了吧。

他感觉到莫名的恐惧，前所未有，好像有两堵墙把他死死地压在中间，骨头被起重机呼啸着砸下的垂臂碾碎，而他下一刻便会撕裂成血肉模糊的尸体。

**добросердечный·善良**

耳边有人在轻声呢喃，话尾带着嘲笑的语调，将他的呼吸肆意玩弄于股掌之间：“你所有的努力都是没有价值的。这个世界的规则不允许堕落英雄存在，你注定只能是九头蛇的资产，是没有感情的杀人机器，是藏匿于黑暗的野兽。你不可能属于光明。”

“回来吧，冬日战士，回到你真正的家。”

**возвращение на родину·回归祖国**

他想大喊，想嘶吼，想用尽全身力气反驳他：这不是真的！你们一直都在欺骗我！我不是孑然一身，我不是孤军奋战，我还有史蒂夫，我还有……？可是喉咙却发不出任何声音。

视线似乎被温热的液体模糊了，让他看不清正对着他的那张脸，只能依稀辨认出轮廓：从远处小跑着接近他的人有着阳光般金色的头发，和同大海一样湛蓝的眼睛。

他疑惑地皱了皱眉，费力眨着眼，想让液体流出去些，能让他好好端详一下那张脸，以便想起那股熟悉感究竟从何而来。

**один·一**

那个人是谁？

**товарный вагон·货车**

一只手重重落在他肩膀上：“早上好，士兵。”

世界瞬间堕于沉静，人群的喧闹也顿时销声。

冬兵呆滞地抬起头，目光失去聚焦地直视前方，语气没有任何波动：“愿意服从。”

“呃……您好？”

史蒂夫迷糊睁开眼，望着面前的陌生人却依旧反应不过来。视线里的内容融化成色块，又强行剥离出一根根线条，将世界重新牵扯为整体。

他揉着眼睛坐起身，茫然环顾四周，这才意识到自己居然在长椅上睡到了天亮。叫醒他的女孩瞧着他一脸担忧，显然是发现他浑身是血，怕他已经死了。

脑袋嗡嗡痛着，干涸的血结成痂，他扶住长椅勉强站立。忽然间，巴基苦笑的模样在眼前掠过，他吓得顿时清醒，潜意识里认定不会有好事发生——万一巴基的行踪被九头蛇得知，等他落单时伺机袭击就糟糕了！

他第一反应是先回到复仇者联盟寻求帮助，但又随即想到他和托尼目前正处于决裂状态，这种情况下会不会有人愿意帮他暂且不说，他能否安全抵达大厦都是个问题。情急之下，他一横心，决定单枪匹马潜入九头蛇。

这一定是他毕生来最愚蠢的主意，史蒂夫暗自感叹，尤其是当他根本不知道九头蛇总部在哪里的时候。

他漫无目的沿着主干道继续走，不知不觉来到某个广场，被突然拥挤的人流封闭在十字路口。他原地旋转几圈，动作陡地一定：目光仅一刹那的相对，还不及他感到疑惑，远处鬼鬼祟祟的人拔腿就跑。

“嘿！”他赶紧扒开缝隙挤出人群，一记猛扑扯着那人滚出几米，翻身扒开外套，胸口骇然刺着一只骷髅章鱼。他狠狠揪住那人衣领呵斥道：“快说！巴基在哪里！”

身下人的脸因恐惧而扭曲，哆嗦着报出一串地址。

史蒂夫松开手，内心莫名很不安定：一切都太顺利了，顺利得像个圈套。九头蛇如此谨慎的组织，几十年潜伏都没露出马脚，又怎么可能会忽略这样大的纰漏？

但时间不允许他顾虑太多。

他停在建筑物前抬头观察。僻静小巷展开成一块突兀的空地，屋顶的延伸在正中央劈开一道分割线，阴影恰好止于他脚下。

一个人从暗处缓缓靠近，在他前方几步处站定，全身黑衣消融在背景里。他直直望着他的脸庞——面无表情，疏离而死气的瞳孔，和在航母上挡住他时别无二致。

心已经凉了一半，但他还是努力攥紧那点希望：“巴基，你记得我。”

冬兵拔出匕首：“谁他妈是巴基。”

冷光“噌”地横斩向他脖颈，史蒂夫后仰避过。他一收余力，刀刃急转换个角度去刺他小腹，他撤出半步弓身缩腰，脑后却同时一凉，金属臂重重砸上他太阳穴，如荒芜雪原的风刮得脸颊生疼。

他咳嗽一声，“锵”，抬盾抵住顺势扣下的硬拳；对方右臂肌肉收紧，机械异响充斥双耳，竟硬生生掰过他的盾牌。幸亏他躲得及时，匕首尖只堪堪擦过胸口，撕开他标志性的白星。

史蒂夫拼命用盾去挡他的攻击，不敢主动出手，找准时机朝他大喊：“我相信你，巴基，你可以再次记起我！我是史蒂夫啊，我从未离开，我会陪你到世界尽头！”

回应他的仅仅是彻骨冰寒。

刀口挑动激烈的细胞，血液在体内尖锐地冲撞着，眼眸物化成狙击枪的瞄准镜，人？物？不过是妨碍他使命的杂耍，他的锁定红圈里只剩目标。

这次的任务发布者是个有着金头发和蓝眼睛的男人。他告诉他，他必须解决面前的敌人。他已经失败过，绝对不能二度令他失望。

他现在体会到的情感大概就叫做惭愧，冬兵思考着。他们训练自己，付出成倍的时间和精力，只为教他如何更效率地惩恶扬善；而他，即使是清除这样微小的障碍也无法使他们满意。

刀锋愈加狠厉，一下下像是有深仇大恨，要将他剁成碎片似的。白光斜切至下，史蒂夫连忙倒退，手肘一撑墙壁，他提腿欲踹向他侧腰，冬兵反射性偏过身，抬脚踢开他小腿。

腾空又拆几招，杀戮的胁迫感直逼心口，他皱起眉头，故意卖个破绽，举盾佯装去搪他的金属臂，无意中暴露出腰腹。冬兵见机握紧匕首，一甩手腕勾起劲风劈入；史蒂夫速度极快，钻个空当探出手拽过他的胳膊，擒住手腕向上一扭，瞬间反身将他压制到墙上。

盾牌边缘顶住他喉咙，两人直愣愣对视几秒。冬兵瞪着他不甘心地挣扎，史蒂夫最终还是没忍心，收回手道：“你是我的朋友，我不会伤害你。”

话未说完，冬兵猝不及防一拳狠揍在他脸颊，打得他整个人一歪扑倒在地，盾牌脱手，紧贴着他腿侧横飞出几米远。

他是动真格的！

匕首迎面而下，史蒂夫赶紧向旁边一滚，转身迅速爬起朝盾牌奔去；但冬兵怎么可能给他留下可乘之机？他抢先跃上，手指扯过圆盾，史蒂夫随刻从背后箍住他的腰往上提；冬兵动弹不得，心一急，左手后扫，拎起他的肩带直接从头顶甩过去。

史蒂夫脊背重重着地，大脑混乱成一团，胸口腥甜。还没来得及撑起身体，他却已经挎坐在他小腹，双腿缠住膝弯，刀刃抵在他咽喉。

他对上他没有感情的眼眸，略微失神。终于有机会仔细打量他的脸，冬兵半抿着唇，整张脸甚至连嘴唇都是苍白的，此时稍稍偏过目光，似乎被他盯得很不自在。

他想开口问“你的伤好些了吗”，后方却突然有人鼓掌大笑的动静，史蒂夫注意到冬兵闻声站起，顺从地走到那人身后；而他则顷刻间被一群九头蛇标志包围，翻过去反剪双手捆绑，又被强行从地上拽起来押解到他面前。

皮尔斯满意地端详着他：“队长，非常抱歉，用这样的方式欢迎你也不是我本意，只能怪我们的资产太热情了，不懂得礼貌。”

史蒂夫恨恨磨牙：“他不是任何人的所属物，他是巴基。”

皮尔斯一挑眉笑道：“是吗？恐怕他自己并不这么觉得呢。”他仿佛感到过于遗憾，摇了摇头叹息道：“真可惜啊。如果你能自愿加入，一切都不会搞得这么麻烦。但看现在的情况……我们大概要被迫使用一些小暴力了。”

他一挥手，两名壮汉顿时将史蒂夫扛离地面。他笑着回头瞥向冬兵：“只是清理记忆而已，不会痛的。对吧，冬日战士？”

冬兵肩膀不自觉一抖，垂着脑袋没有答话。

皮尔斯目送史蒂夫被拖走的背影，刚准备跟上去，冬兵却凑近半步，仰起脸困惑地望着他，欲言又止。他忍下不耐烦，装出一副笑容注视他的双眼：“有什么问题吗？”

冬兵保持缄默，良久才轻声问道：“桥上的男人是谁？我认识他。”

皮尔斯只觉血液霎时涌上大脑：那边还没开始呢，这儿怎么就出了幺蛾子？同时洗脑两个人不仅浪费资源，也有可能被神盾局顺藤摸瓜查到总部。他焦躁不堪，强压下扇他一巴掌的冲动：“他曾经是你的搭档，但你脑子不太好使，总是把他忘记。”

冬兵眼神一慌，撅起嘴皱眉深思。

皮尔斯见哄小孩子的把戏依旧有效，当即命令身边随从：“把他冻起来，等新资产收服之后再开启。”

电光倒映在眼底一闪而过：“你还藏着什么手段都尽管摆出来吧，我亲爱的朋友。”

洗脑椅显得有些狭窄，特别是在他极力挣扎的情况下。

金属两极抵上太阳穴，史蒂夫闭紧双眼，却还是在通电瞬间痛得几乎咬不紧牙关。

他从未经受过这样的折磨。像是子弹活生生穿透每块细胞，呼啸着烤干他最后几分神智。

皮尔斯站在对面五米处笑眯眯地瞧着他。考虑到他的血清更优质，为他洗脑的电压自然也更强，甚至连墙壁都在巨大的能量运输下急剧颤动。

他控制不住五官，痴呆地瞪着前方，身体痉挛似地不断抽搐。血从无法闭合的嘴角满溢出来，粘稠的液体堵住器官，他说不出任何话，呼吸也像是在稀释仅剩的水分子。

不知这次洗脑究竟持续了多久，皮尔斯瞟着手表，迟迟才眯眼示意暂停。机器嗡鸣休止，史蒂夫宛如全身骨头都被抽掉，原本鲜活的躯壳软绵绵瘫在座椅里。

皮尔斯瞅着他的模样赞赏不已，俯下身与他视线平行：“队长？”

他费劲咳嗽，淤血与唾液混在一起由下唇垂落。脸上全是冷汗浸湿的痕迹，金发黯淡地耷拉着，他呆滞地抬起头朝向出声的角度，眨了眨眼，似乎在分辨面前的人是谁。

他骤然睁大眼睛，瞳孔恢复聚焦，一口血啐在他西装上。气息虽然微弱，但他仍发狠从牙缝里挤出一句破碎的：“叛徒……把巴基还给我……”

皮尔斯并未在意，退后几步：“继续。”

设备再次提高强度。

史蒂夫猛然仰起头发出一声惨叫。赤裸的背肌绷紧，拳头越攥越重，直到捏碎皮肤，血被挤压得渗出指缝。之后便是愈加撕心裂肺的大吼，耗尽全力，一声比一声凄厉，仿佛他只用惨叫也能将人的内脏震烂。

众多旁观者受不住他的嘶喊，纷纷别过脸，拒绝与他视线接触。总部规定资产在洗脑时必须咬着橡胶，至少不会搞出这么大动静啊！负责操控的年轻人眼皮止不住地跳，颤巍巍回头去看皮尔斯；后者则恶狠狠瞪他一眼，又数了足足三十秒才抬手让机器停下。

史蒂夫怒目圆睁，两只眼睛严重充血，呼吸短促，青筋凸起，膨胀得像是一碰就会炸裂。

皮尔斯耐心观察片刻，抛出相同的问题：“队长？”

胸膛剧烈起伏，他盯着他咬牙切齿，狠厉的目光好似一头穷途却绝不肯屈服的雄狮。突然间，他一扬手臂，肌肉力量顿时爆发，几乎将束缚的金属圈扯断，又握住扶手一使劲，硬是将其掰成奇怪的形状。他喘着粗气，猝地失控大吼道：“巴基！”

皮尔斯深深皱眉，疑虑着向后移去：“继续。”

连续多次洗脑有导致目标死亡的危险，技术员张了张嘴想提醒，但被上司冰冷的眼神注视着，他不敢违抗命令，只好战战兢兢将控制杆推到最高。

这次电击持续的时间最长；即使史蒂夫一开始就担不住昏迷不醒，皮尔斯也没有叫停。

地下室安静得可怕，气氛也极其诡异。死寂中只剩下机械运作的噪音，和挂钟指针划开空气，“滴答、滴答”，不紧不慢记录着每一分钟的流逝。

若不是看到仪表盘上稳定跳动的心率，他恐怕会怀疑他已经死了——死于急性脑溢血之类的。

见他半晌没有声息，皮尔斯切断电流，拉了把椅子坐在他面前，认真端详他低垂的脑袋。

所有人都在默默等待：等待他醒来，又抑或是等待他真正死去。从九头蛇的角度权衡利弊，这两种结局都能带来益处，何乐而不为呢？总之错怎么都算不到他们头上，要怪只能怪美国队长自己太傻，明知是陷阱还偏要往里面跳。

良久，史蒂夫缓缓睁开双眼。他的情绪很平静；既不像第一次的虚弱，也没有第二次的疯狂，反倒安稳地靠坐在洗脑椅里。

平静得有些不正常了。

皮尔斯小心翼翼问道：“队长？”

史蒂夫眯了眯眼，探寻地将他上下打量一番。视线最终落在他的脸上，又稍稍下挪，停在领带末端的脖颈。

皮尔斯咽下唾沫，莫名有种被他的目光从内到外剥开的错觉。他刚想倒退几步重新开启机器，史蒂夫却忽然腾地站起身。

金属环掉在瓷砖上敲出“当啷啷”一串响，他揪起他的衬衫逼近自己，勾起一边嘴角冲他邪气一笑：“Nice suit.”

——————————————

*1.出自契诃夫。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章纯盾冬，执行任务+2.3k车。

我在屋外的黑暗中洗涤，  
天空燃烧着粗糙的星星，  
而星光，斧刃上的盐，  
寒冷溢出水桶。  
——曼德尔施塔姆《我在屋外的黑夜中洗涤》  
  
冷冻仓的玻璃罩向上掀起，露出里面被金属环禁锢的男人。  
他能看见他睫毛上的冰霜，和脸颊上因接触到常温而蒸腾起的白气。  
他能看见他缓缓睁开眼睛，灰蓝的眼珠倒映出透明的影子。  
他听见旁边人用惊艳的语气赞叹道：“真不愧是我们最完美的资产——冬日战士。”  
他不置可否地一笑，目光却始终紧紧黏在他身上。男人的体温似乎很低，苍白的嘴唇抿着。他机械地从冷冻仓中跨出，震下一些细碎的冰晶，落在地上融化成一滩一滩的水。  
他笑着迎上去，没有理会男人转向他迷茫的神情；他猛地抱住他，肩膀结结实实撞到一起，用力得像是要将他揉到自己的骨血里去。  
很痛，但痛代表着真实。三次洗脑终于击垮了他坚韧的意志，消除了他的情感，重塑了他的三观；然而他心中的执念、或许是当时脑子里只剩下这一个念头的原因，反倒更加根深蒂固。  
他不能放手，他潜意识中知道自己不能错过这个机会。就算不惜一切代价，他也要得到他、占有他，即使这意味着他要把他捆绑在身边，即使他要用最强硬的方式限制他的自由。  
噢……自由又是个什么鬼玩意儿。  
他松开怀中的男人，扬起迷人的笑朝他伸出右手：“很高兴认识你，Winter。我是你的搭档，九头蛇队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
  
冬兵单手提着榴弹发射器，默默跟在史蒂夫身后。  
光天化日下柏油路反着刺眼的光，日晕的光圈随步伐在枪械表面晃动。人群尖叫着四散逃窜，可带队的人似乎充耳不闻，微侧过的脸上笑容快意翘起。  
在他强制命令之下，冬兵又重新戴上半脸面罩，眼睛周围也涂开纯黑的迷彩，双眸中灰绿色如冬日清晨的雪，冰凉凉的敛去光熹。  
史蒂夫反倒不遮不掩，只有眼睑下脸颊上抹了一道血红的颜料——或者真的是血？他并不清楚——平添几分杀戮的美。衬着振金盾牌上鲜红的章鱼，黑赤配色两相呼应。  
过度招摇，吸引目光，引起无必要的麻烦。冬兵在他看过来时转开视线。  
史蒂夫事先已经探查过周遭环境：“Winter，你的计划是销毁代步工具，解决任务目标后再到路口和我会合。注意，速战速决，只要死的，不留活口。”他回身瞟向他，“明白了吗？”  
他“咔嚓”一声装弹完毕，语调平板：“是的，长官。”  
史蒂夫亲昵地搂过他肩膀，嘴唇在他右耳廓的突起上蹭了蹭，气息有意无意吹在他颈边：“你不需要叫我长官，Winter。叫我史蒂夫。”  
冬兵漠然偏脸盯着他，却分析不出任何表情变化。  
心口他上臂肌肉突地鼓起，下意识把他推离自己。他能感觉到他皮肤下隐忍的抵触和不自在，但他显然满不在乎，依旧保持着那个动作，甚至将他压进怀里的力气又加重一些。  
冬兵眼睛不易察觉一乱，举眸直直瞪着他的瞳孔；对方却故意挑眉，装作不理解般望着他，嘴角微笑扩大。  
好似一场决斗。他们是争夺族群首领地位的两头野兽，暗中较量，咬牙切齿，不甘心地对视，熬到其中一方先俯首称臣。  
最终冬兵点了点头：“好的，史蒂夫。”  
黑色越野车急急甩尾，撞歪电线杆从拐角疾速掠过，挡风玻璃上遍布发青的弹孔。弗瑞狠狠掰回方向盘，挺身挎到驾驶座上，还未坐定，一道身影却猛然突显在视野正中。透过车窗裂痕，金属材质在阳光下闪过一道亮色，黑洞洞的枪口抬起，并成直线对准他的心脏。  
弗瑞大惊：距离四十米？三十米？再想踩刹车根本来不及！  
就在这不到两秒的间隙，冬兵扣下扳机。炸弹出膛犹自旋转，割出破空之声，平擦地面刮起一串火花，“咔”一道脆响，磁石浮上附在车底。  
车尾瞬间高高扬起，他随即撤后一步侧身，被掀翻的车体堪堪蹭着他的肩膀横飞而过。被惯性拉扯着往前扑，巨大的摩擦集合重力冲击在骨架，车身翻倒着，仍以极快的速度挤着路沿撞出足足几十米远。爆炸后引擎报废，车前盖不堪重负地吐着黑烟。  
血顺着汽车断层压碎的伤口坠落，弗瑞艰难地抬起头。黑色皮靴重重踏在白线上，锁扣收紧腰带，枪身一顿一顿敲在小腿；接着又是一步蹚火而来，同样的间隔，由远至近。  
“混账……”他骂骂咧咧抽出手，慌忙拧开宇宙魔方浓缩液制成的传送棒。  
“彭——”渣滓崩裂刺进皮肤，握着的东西被拍落，一只手猛地打穿玻璃，狠狠掐住他的脖子，一使劲将他整个人硬生生从缺口中拖出来。  
传送棒抛出一道弯弧，猝然在空中炸开一团蓝黑色的迷雾，将范围内所有的存在霎时吞噬。随后，失去光泽的短棒跌在路面，咕噜咕噜滚到一旁撞上路牙子。  
弗瑞收回目光，僵硬地向上移动，正对着袭击者的眼睛。他惊恐地结巴，连完整的句子都说不出来：“你……你是……”  
史蒂夫眯起眼，嘴角愉悦勾起，瞳孔中闪过一瞬危险的红光：“我是。你难道真的以为，你能那么轻松从我手下逃跑吗？”  
话音落地，冬兵恰好立定在史蒂夫左后方，抬枪直指他的脑袋。不带丝毫犹豫，“咔哒”，直接扣下扳机。  
枪口离他的脸如此之近，史蒂夫几乎能感觉到子弹紧贴着脸颊擦过的灼热。弗瑞眉心登时印出一个洞，血汩汩涌出，争先恐后地，沿着鼻翼划过面庞，扭曲着把他呆滞的表情劈成两半。  
史蒂夫偏过脸，迷恋般追着去嗅硝烟的味道。他深深吸入一口气，回头发现自己还揪着软绵绵的尸体，不禁皱起眉，又嫌弃又不满地甩手一扔：皮尔斯那家伙的“私人恩怨”。原本还想好好折磨他一下呢，真是便宜他了。  
双指伸进血泊里挑起一点血液，他顺手抹在另一边眼睑之下，转身笑着朝冬兵走去：“Winter，你杀了我的目标。”  
冬兵停步盯他几秒，面罩后闷闷的声音背诵出战略部署：“只要死的，不留活口。”他坚定望进他的眼睛，“你刚才说他是**_我的_**目标。”  
史蒂夫与他对峙半晌，突然笑了。他轻轻拍他肩膀：“Winter，你的确是最棒的士兵。任务圆满结束，我们赶快继续下一步行动吧。”  
他拔出方才绑回大腿的手枪摆弄，尝试上膛却没有反应，这才发现一场混战后好像没子弹了。他不太熟悉枪械，也不屑带备用弹夹，一耸肩把枪往路边一扔，顺手扯紧小臂的盾牌。虽然手上还有一把，但也没剩几颗子弹，更何况他本就更擅长徒手搏斗，只是九头蛇习惯给杀手配备武器，于是在准备时强行给他添上而已。  
冬兵歪头注意到他的情况稍稍蹙眉。他由左腿卸下拆开的SIG-Sauer零件，五秒组装完毕，走到他面前默默递过去。  
史蒂夫一愣，转眸诧异地打量着他。他简直可以算个行走的弹药库：不算左手拎着的榴弹发射器，他右腿绑着两把他不认识的手枪，背上别着一把蝎式冲锋枪，鼓鼓囊囊的口袋里不知装着什么，后腰还插着一柄匕首。  
就算他再从怀里掏出一把近战步枪他都不会觉得奇怪了，史蒂夫想道。他随手将另一把手枪抛过去，冬兵凌空接住，装弹上膛，再次递还给他。  
他又深深盯着他无辜的眼睛许久，最终佯装自然接过道：“走吧。”  
冬兵顺从地点了点头。  
  
冬兵第一次看到史蒂夫就下意识认定他是个危险的男人。  
可他对自己似乎完全没有恶意。  
他本能的戒备会在靠近他时瓦解，不仅如此，他对于他仿佛还有一种从骨子里生出的仰视和追随。那是再多氢吗啡酮都不能提供的依赖感。  
尽管那天是记忆里他们的初见，但他们却像是认识了好几十年的朋友；亲密的拥抱显得那么顺畅，能令人恍惚间错觉他们一直是这样相处的。  
他为自己想不起两人过去一同完成任务的事感到十分遗憾。史蒂夫对他的感情从最开始便如此浓烈，他总害怕自己无法给予他同等的回报。  
他们曾经一定非常熟悉。  
熟悉到连他插在他身体里也是理所应当的。  
史蒂夫猛然扯掉他的面罩，重重喘着气去啃咬他顿时暴露在空气中的嘴唇。他的动作过分野蛮，强吻粗暴且毫不遮掩，不顾对方闪躲，双手捧起他的脸颊，急躁地、疯狂吸吮他口腔里的温热。  
冬兵右手狠狠攥住他背后的制服。两人踉跄着摔下台阶，史蒂夫后脑磕在瓷砖上，头有些发晕，伸手强硬扯回他想要撑起的身体，翻滚一圈把他压在身下。他俯首用额角顶住他下颌，舌头灵活地舔舐他的喉结。  
冬兵的腰软得发颤，闭着眼无力地蹬腿，手却揪着他的金发不住地往自己脖颈上摁，似乎希望他能再用力一点蹂躏自己，再卖力一点让他释放。  
史蒂夫一寸一寸亲吻着他的皮肤，吻到嘴角，开始用舌尖仔细舔着他的嘴唇，直到嘴唇变得湿漉漉的略微红肿，他不自觉张开嘴，试图从黏糊糊中挣脱出来透一口气，他这才再次入侵，吞掉他喉咙里深深屏住的呼吸。  
脸颊火烧般滚烫，冬兵被堵得几乎窒息，只能呜咽着去接受他的频率。脸上干涸的血、迷彩还有灰尘把两个人的脸抹得脏乱不堪，但他们并不在意，反而更加急切地想品尝对方的味道，似乎战争的残留物能让他们格外甘甜。  
史蒂夫强行扯断他胸前的搭扣，另一只手隔着紧身裤胡乱地去揉他大腿内侧的位置，同时上面唇齿交缠带出“啧啧”的水声，直逼他脸上泛起不自然的红潮。感觉到身体奇怪的欲望，冬兵慌乱着想要抗拒，一发狠竟咬破他的嘴唇。  
史蒂夫疼得“唔”了一声，短暂放开他，将唇上的血舔进去。铁锈味反倒激起他征服的渴望，他使劲把他按在怀里，手摸向后颈用近乎威胁的姿势掐住，抑制他的挣扎，歪过头以便舌头能进入到更深的地方。  
冬兵被他掰得疼了，他不服气抬腿夹住他的腰，右手熟练地从侧边解开制服，冰凉的手指顺着缝隙挤进去，抚过他的胸肌和小腹，探寻着找到他的玩意儿，握住就开始本能地上下撸动。  
他与自己皮肤不符合的温度，狙击手掌心的薄茧若即若离地磨蹭着，拇指又无意间擦过上端最敏感的地方；史蒂夫忍不住呻吟，骤然抬手扣住他左腕，把他重重从地上拎起来。两人相拥着撞开一扇门，重影瞬间封闭在狭隘而黑暗的杂物间里。  
史蒂夫抱着冬兵的大腿把他扛到桌上。自己的制服已经松松垮垮脱得差不多了，他快速扯下他的裤子，太过用力以至于在他腿上抓出几道血痕。只脱到脚腕，他再也无法克制，一推他的肩膀，挤到他扒开的双腿间又狠狠吻上去。  
这次分离时两人都喘着粗气，眼睛急得发红。冬兵不懂怎么表达自己的想法，只知道用最原始的“嗯嗯”声示意他继续亲吻，右手可怜兮兮拽着他胸口的布料，仿佛要将它硬生生扯碎。  
他不经意间又透露出真正的本性了，舌尖快速掠过下唇，嘴唇红艳艳得像是刚被使劲蹂躏过。  
史蒂夫艰难地吞咽口水，抬起他的大腿根，抵着墙壁便将自己捅了进去。冬兵被这突如其来的疼痛顶得一抖，左手撑着墙壁想逃离，史蒂夫却张口在他锁骨咬了一下作为惩罚，沙哑着嗓音沉声道：“完成你的任务，Winter。”  
直接戳进去实在太疼了，尤其是这样由下至上的姿势，全身重心都落在那一点，对身体的控制权完全丧失。他拼命咬着唇，不让自己漏出任何声音示弱，齿痕碾过的地方鲜血溢出来。  
史蒂夫凑过去吻掉他的血；这种混合着杀戮的味道……才是对冬日战士最恰当的诠释啊。炙热的舌头贪恋般舔舐着他的唇线，吻开了再探进去摩画他的犬牙，身下开始缓缓抽插。良久，冬兵紧绷的肌肉终于放松下来，手臂环过他的脖子。  
心脏在嘴唇肌肤下疯狂地跳，他可以感觉到自己的颤抖，却不能控制自己更用力地搂住他，收紧胳膊，嘶喊着表达他想要，他渴望剩余细胞同样的战栗。  
他不明白自己这是怎么了。  
胸腔里那股强烈的冲动几乎要将他撞碎了，挤压着他的肺让他窒息，又像是要把他全部的血都榨出来，剥离出来。他好难受，头晕眼花，腿肚子也抽着筋，却又难耐地越发上瘾，不自主地想沦陷进去；他无法抵触，更无法阻止自己屈服。  
他呜咽着，流着眼泪，嘴唇刺痛着，用力捧起他的脸，以自己的生命去亲吻他。  
两人吻得更深，冬兵呼吸急促，揽着他轻哼，腿勾住他的腰，脚趾蜷缩着蹭他的皮肤，膝窝顺势将他往身体里摁，空气里满是抑制不住的欲望味道。  
史蒂夫低下脑袋，虔诚地亲吻他小腹焦伤的疤痕，神情痴迷。冬兵皱着眉试图挣扎，双手却猛然被他捉住；然后湿漉漉的慢慢移到胸膛，半含半啃地去舔他乳尖，他的腿就抖得没力气抗拒了。  
背后和腰间的枪也不曾卸下，硌着他的皮肤，冰冷的金属也因体温烧得滚烫。冬兵被顶得垂着头抿唇，长发一颤一颤地扑在脸颊上。史蒂夫搂过他的脖子，撬开他紧咬的牙关，用舌尖刺激他下巴浅浅的凹陷，又转而重重凌辱他的嘴唇。  
冬兵的腰已经软得像没有骨头，眼睛周围的迷彩被汗水和生理性眼泪沾湿，模糊成一团，吻痕和瘀伤从颈后零散着分布到下腹，青青紫紫的没一块完好。  
史蒂夫的撞击很杂乱，太快又没有章法，总让他觉得哪里差一点儿；冷汗一阵一阵的，却怎么都达不到高潮。他焦躁不安地转着眼睛，第一次附身主动去吻他的嘴唇，但又急促地变换姿势，似乎任何角度都吻不安定。他扬起脸眯眼望着他，满脸通红，挺腰用黏糊糊的去磨他腹肌，哼哼唧唧含糊地叫着什么。  
史蒂夫像是意识到他想说的话，抓住他的脚踝，开始用缓慢的速度进出，仔细感受他身体里每一处微小的变化。  
他登时丢失了思考能力，大脑一片混沌，五官仿佛隔着一层毛玻璃雾蒙蒙的，只有下身被插入的感觉愈加清晰。史蒂夫用额头蹭着他发烧的脸颊，一手握住他快速撸动，另一手扶住他的腰猛然顶到最深。  
冬兵舒服地低哼一声。他睁大眼，全身僵硬几秒，半晌瞳孔才恢复聚焦，扭着身子抱紧他的腰，下颌抵住他的肩膀，气息乱乱地擦过他的脊背。  
两人汗津津的胸膛亲密贴在一起，肌肉随着对方的律动收紧又放松。真正肌肤相亲的触感让史蒂夫食髓知味，顺着他的轮廓吻上去，舔着他的耳垂闷声道：“叫出来好不好，我好喜欢你的声音，Winnie……”  
冬兵听到这个昵称格外别扭，但他已经累得几乎虚脱，唯一能做出的动作就是皱起眉用力推他，表达自己强烈的反抗情绪。  
如此幼稚的举动令他不禁失笑，再次闭上眼去啄他躲闪的唇。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章复联内战，主盾冬，微冬寡和冬铁。准备向各个结局线扩展。

“弗瑞死了。虽然目前证据不足，但十有八九能确认是九头蛇干的。”希尔双手撑在圆桌上，面色凝重，“他甚至没来得及通知任何人。”她瞧向对面的娜塔莎:“还没有关于队长和巴恩斯的消息吗？”  
娜塔莎皱眉抱胸：“由托尼的情绪分析，他们三个估计是为133号档案闹崩了。上次他半夜触发警报，回来后扔下一句‘没死’就把自己反锁在房间里，到现在都没怎么见到他的踪影。”  
“估计贾维斯也被他设置成静音模式了。”克林特嗤笑道。  
索尔躺在沙发上翘着二郎腿，大大咧咧笑道：“汝等担心作甚？以吾友史蒂夫的能力，即使在野外流浪几年也不会有安全隐患。”  
“对他自己是不会。”娜塔莎瞥他一眼，未多加理会，扭头继续对希尔道:“环球首秀后队长也算半个明星，若是他再次出现，理论上媒体不应该如此沉默。关键是我怕詹姆斯他……弗瑞车上有高科技追踪和防御系统，更何况他还配有传送棒，能成功刺杀他的人绝不简单。”  
她握紧拳头：“我有种不好的预感，能完成这项任务的人全世界独一无二——冬日战士。”  
希尔刚想接话，突然一名员工踉踉跄跄闯进会议厅，喘着粗气脸色惨白：“队长和冬兵正堵在神盾局门前……”  
布鲁斯腾地站起身：“他们回来了？刚赶上时候，快让他们做好准备对抗九头蛇！”  
员工猛烈点头，随即又快速晃晃脑袋：“可是情形很不对劲，队长的盾上印着骷髅章鱼，好像在为九头蛇效命！我们部署在外方的护卫被尽数消灭，安保系统同样遭到黑客侵略自动失效，他们即将进攻到最后一道防线……”  
“什么？史蒂夫不可能！”克林特震惊得险些丢下文件，“他们带着多少人？”  
员工嗓音发颤：“只有他们两个。”  
希尔腿一软摔在椅子里，掰着桌沿的手指因太过用力而发青。根据搜集到的资料，神盾局清楚一场与九头蛇的大战已经无可避免，然而没有人能预料到对方行动竟如此迅捷，早出计划好几天发起进攻，根本没留给他们足够时间准备。  
特别是在这种紧要关头！先前他们仍实力可观，这下心里却真的没了底：九头蛇不仅将冬日战士夺回，如今再新增美国队长、或者，称他为九头蛇队长更为恰当？  
情况恐怕比他们想象的还棘手许多。

九头蛇的洗脑简直是小儿科，不痛不痒，完全无法对他造成困扰。史蒂夫回头打量乖顺跟在自己身后的五名超级士兵，满意地勾起嘴角：但毋庸置疑，这种小游戏确实能制造出最忠诚的武器。  
双指按住耳中的通讯器，他压低声音命令道：“主通道清理完毕。资产，找准时机潜入神盾局搞定内部。我和Winter从正面入侵，等会儿里外夹击，把那群自大的所谓‘复仇者’一锅端。”  
资产列成一排整齐敬礼，各自拔枪朝不同方向分散开去，不及眨眼便没了影子。史蒂夫转过身，恰好瞟见冬兵提枪大踏步跳下狙击点，顺势冲着他一扬脸：“解决了？”  
冬兵颔首。面罩闷热地遮住半脸，他只能眯起眼睛舔唇，想象阴影下他嘴唇蠕动，佯装出冷酷的模样汇报：“十发子弹，十二个人。”  
他听出他语气深处的小炫耀不禁摇头一笑，搂着脖颈将他揽进臂弯：“你不是嫌弃那五个家伙碍事嘛，我把他们全部支走了，接下来都是我们独处的时间哦。”  
他不解地抬头望着他，眼神分明在申诉：可我们在执行任务。  
史蒂夫重重捏住他的右肩，吐出一口长气恢复笑容：“好啦，我们打头阵。”话未说完，冬兵目光猛地一凛，急急侧腰将他从扑向二人的弹道上撞开，自己则腾空后翻，随即一骨碌爬起，甩手一枪爆开偷袭者的咽喉。  
像是气愤，他皱眉盯着他小臂擦破的制服：“你知道。”  
史蒂夫掸去灰尘：“然而我也坚信你会保护我。”他摘下背后盾牌，歪头理所当然一挑嘴角，“毕竟你怎么都无法丢下我，不是吗？”  
冬兵气息一窒，偏过脸径直踹断门锁。空弹匣滑出敲上瓷砖，他狠狠一抽枪栓。“喀嚓”脆声响彻建筑，史蒂夫笑得越发灿烂，迈步硬生生在尸体胸膛踩过：“别绕远路，Winnie。”  
他们仅仅两人，却依旧所向披靡。补给嵌合在彼此出手空隙之间，搭配完美如厮，无需言语交流，只靠短暂的身体接触与感应交换，仿佛他们的灵魂本是一体。  
冬兵举枪点射，猩红污染硝烟溅湿空气，史蒂夫抬盾拨开子弹，回身立刻一脚将那人踹飞，后背以全力砸上墙壁，登时匍匐在地呕出一口血。他单手拗过枪管，拦住想溜走的身影拎起，膝盖一顶，枪口由下颌捅穿大脑，留下“磕磕”求饶声堵在口腔里，撑不住几秒，便跟着那人一同摔在脚边。  
金属臂搪下一串奔史蒂夫而去的弹丸，他掷出一枚炸药，瞬间火光掀起几丈高的热浪，混合着尖叫侵蚀玻璃。待他收枪与他并肩而立，史蒂夫回头眺望拖拽出数十米的血色，对身旁人笑道：“这场战斗还算得上酣畅淋漓，是不是？”  
冬兵不置可否：攻占神盾局几乎一路畅通，此刻他们已经站在复仇者联盟大厦之下。  
注意到面前摆开架势的四人，“哟，遇到老朋友了。”史蒂夫愉悦地笑起来，视线一个个滑过去，最终停顿在布鲁斯身上，侧脸朝冬兵道：“最右边的家伙会变成绿油油的大怪物，小心别被他抓住。”  
六人分裂成两方阵营对峙着，谁也不肯退后半步。布鲁斯扯起一个难看的笑：“队长，这种玩笑一点都不有趣。”  
史蒂夫假装歪头疑惑，笑意邪气：“我是认真的啊。”  
娜塔莎叉腰呵斥道：“史蒂夫，我不会理解你投靠九头蛇的原因。你从前明明最痛恨他们，还多次提起重塑政府体系，彻底铲除残党！如果你今日决定站在对立面，那就代表你公开声明与全世界为敌，你将会被所有人唾弃。”  
史蒂夫拇指碾过下唇，抹到嘴角时缓缓上扬，似乎觉得她的话很有意思：“我可不是像你们那样悲哀的政治棋子，我不需要以获得他人的赞同来证明自己的价值。不过……”他慵懒地拉长语调，“等我掌握政权，而人民真心诚意为我欢呼的那一刻，我希望你也能在场，罗曼诺夫小姐。与我一起见证理想的国度。”  
克林特横眉竖目：“痴人做梦！”  
话不投机半句多。浩克一声怒吼高高跃起；弓弦拉响，冷光直追而上，箭走似流星，却凌空击中扬起的金属臂，劲力卸去，角度弯折迸裂开火星。冬兵顺势侧踹躺滑到一旁，生生将自己由疾速砸下的阴影中抽离，肘部一顶手掌撑起，重拳从身后甩出，撕碎一道破空之声逼向娜塔莎。  
盾牌在鼻尖前几厘米堪堪擦过，斜着插进墙壁，“咔咔”以其为圆心爆开裂缝。克林特赶紧举弓瞄准，视野中却顿时没了他的身影。他一皱眉，耳后忽然有人调侃笑道：“神射手，目标在这儿呢。”  
一记手刀敲向他脖颈，他急急转脸，矮身试图躲过攻击。景象一晃，他只觉腰带猝地被人往后一揽，分子在鼓膜里激荡，炙热的雷电刺透空气扎向他心口。史蒂夫当机立断朝旁边一滚，抬手截住随炸裂砖块飞起的盾牌。  
“哐！”娜塔莎狠狠磕上窗框，又一扭身，玻璃瞬间在脸边碎成渣滓。背脊抵住墙壁，金属臂向下压的力道越来越大，膝盖已经受不住稍稍弯曲。她眉头蹙紧，猛一使劲双手把他推开，随即挺身反攻，刀刃全力砍在他交接缝隙。  
冬兵以冰凉的眼眸盯着她的五官，她则仰脸咬牙瞪着他，丝毫不肯示弱。两人对视剑拔弩张，突然他瞳孔微缩，侧身一翻撤到几步外；几乎同时风速骤升，巨大的拳头重重落在他方才站立的位置，将地面轰然击垮成一坑石砾。浩克再次扑空颇为气愤，咆哮着疯狂捶地。  
史蒂夫遥遥冲冬兵递个眼色，对方略一点头，银焰掠过，形如鬼魅已经欺近建筑。史蒂夫右手陡然发力，圆盾由下至上挑起一股凛冽波动，刮过娜塔莎发尾撞上钢筋。  
脚尖在台阶上一点，冬兵借力跃起，金属臂半空中抓住盾牌；趁余势未消，居高狠狠扔下，以强悍的力量砸上克林特后腰。  
这出其不意的速度击得他扑倒翻滚一圈，原本要离弦的箭一松手歪出去，蹭过索尔小腿爆炸。盾牌边缘敲在地面反弹向上，史蒂夫擦肩跑过随手勾起，扬手挡住锤子转来的列缺。  
冬兵单手向后一扣将冲锋枪别到背后，抽出腰间匕首，抛起换成反手握住的姿势，直直向娜塔莎面门横劈而去。她后仰避开，一个鲤鱼打挺蹦起来，寡妇蛰突刺想偷袭他胸口；他一侧身，左手狠狠拽住她手腕向后一扯。  
娜塔莎霎时被甩飞出几米，趴在地上俯身咳嗽。克林特急忙奔过去搂住她胳膊呼喊：“娜塔莎！你没事吧！”  
史蒂夫几步抢上前，竟欲徒手去夺索尔手中的雷神锤。索尔大惊失色，往后退回半步，伸出握着锤子的手从苍穹引下闪电。一道白光将黑漆漆的乌云撕裂成两半，最前端撞上金属的刹那，史蒂夫正好赶到面前，右手同时握住锤柄。  
闪电好似行星毁灭般蛮横的能量穿透史蒂夫的身体，宛如白昼把他的脸照得发亮；旁人快速抬起手臂遮住刺痛的眼睛，他的神色却没有半分变化，依旧紧紧攥着锤柄。  
索尔震惊注视他的双眸，用力想将雷神锤往怀里带，锤子却巍然不动。史蒂夫瞧着他恐慌的表情，嘴角缓缓上扬。  
他好像只是稍一使劲，锤子便被他轻易夺到手中。索尔因惯性重重摔倒在地，眼睁睁望着史蒂夫将其高高举起；雷霆之力汇聚在他周身，“刺啦刺啦”摩擦出电流，他仰天大吼，锤子随着砖瓦炸裂之声砸在地面。  
蓝白的激光以他为中心，“滋滋”叫嚣着极速向四方蔓延，从脚底穿透石板重塑结构，仿佛空气中的水分子都被烤焦，气压登时降低。在场所有人顿然感到一股突如其来的压迫，肺腔再也支撑不住，纷纷窒息着跪倒在地。  
在那如神明降世般的光芒中，索尔睁大眼，视线只能锁定在完好无损伫立的史蒂夫身上，看他愉快地踱步朝他走来，拎着锤子轻轻放在他胸口，嘴角翘起的笑容格外诡异：“抱歉啊索尔，似乎我才是真正配得上Mjonir的人呢。”  
索尔想爬起来继续战斗，尝试几次后却惊恐低头，瞪着压在胸口的雷神锤。  
锤子太重，他根本动弹不得。

“先生，紧急情况。”  
差点被耳边贾维斯忽然出现吓得从沙发上摔下来，托尼迷迷糊糊揉着眼睛爬起身：“怎么回事？”  
“罗杰斯与巴恩斯正在和除您之外的四位复仇者联盟成员战斗，目前我方败落下风。据悉，罗杰斯与巴恩斯涉嫌叛变，大概率已经投靠九头蛇。”  
短短两句话险些惊得托尼又坐回地板，酒顿时醒了一半：“什么？”  
自内战那日以来他一直在借酒消愁，试图把愤怒全部发泄在科研突破上。  
然而，毫无进展。  
他为自己冠上天才之名，可他连个该死的生物机械体都设计不好；弗瑞将他摁上复仇者联盟首位——复仇有始无终暂且不提，当时没取名叫“预防者”真是上头唯一的先见之明，他更无法阻止未来会产生的灾难。  
更何况，如今的结果正是他一手促成的。倘若他当时没有失控，而是平心静气和史蒂夫讨论……  
他按住太阳穴，头疼着唤出战甲：“操了我吧，他们俩是上天专门派来考验我的魔鬼吗？”  
红色身影跃出窗外，划出一道弯弧垂直逼近地平线。托尼刚刚降落，最先映入眼帘的便是蹲在索尔面前笑眯眯用手指去弹锤柄的史蒂夫，后背不禁一阵恶寒：这人肯定不是他熟识的老冰棍死正经，OOC太严重了吧！  
史蒂夫注意到他挺直腰，抬手示意一旁冬兵停止战斗。  
冬兵当即收手，金属臂停在娜塔莎脖子前几厘米的位置，被他强硬扯回身侧；她高高扬起扫向他脑袋的腿却止不住，尚不及眨眼，加速度与重力一齐击中他右耳。  
“啪嗒”，卡扣松弛，面罩随着她踩下的脚尖跌落在地。  
娜塔莎稳住身体，举起的视线追随着愣愣望向他，流光为她美艳的眼睛徒增几分恍惚。  
记忆里唯一看到男人正脸的那次也是别离。他的嘴唇苍白得没有血色，紧紧抿着，仿佛能永远绷着那副不爽的表情。后来她才依稀探听到，他就是杀手界闻名的“资产”，一台没有情感的机器，九头蛇最值钱的货物。  
拳头击在沙袋上，引起稍稍颤抖；她原地小幅度跳动，猛然提腿一记侧踢。撤出半步保持平衡，她张大嘴喘气，汗珠缓缓爬过颧骨，随即直接坠入砖缝，消失得无声无息。  
她回头瞧着监督训练的男人。棕发垂在脸边遮住漏进眼底的光，让她几乎辨不清他双眸的颜色：或许是藻绿色的？还未待她完全想起，耳后凭空刺破一道穿透性的尖响——子弹！  
多年特工经验令她立刻警觉。她以最快速度转身，眼看即将躲闪不及，腰却被重重往身旁一扯，额头撞上一人坚硬的胸膛，以及怀中枪械的金属表面；火药在肩侧掠过。  
她呆呆上移目光：原来他的眼睛是灰蓝的，只有瞳孔周围一圈如湖泊中晕开絮状的绿色。  
男人低头盯着她，同时抬枪盲狙，掩体后瞬间扑倒一具软绵绵的尸体，眉心涌出的血浸湿短发。他轻轻一颠，改作单手环住她大腿，左手肘发力砸碎玻璃。之后，手套的皮革质感护住她后脑，两人从四楼破窗跃下。  
“你叫什么名字？”日光剥离云层点亮红发，映得她脸颊都有些发红。  
男人自此便是她的老师，手把手教她战斗技巧，辅助她通过数次试炼。直到近战训练时她狠狠一脚踹在他侧脸，踢飞他从未摘下的面罩。  
耳膜里心跳得让她晕眩，她觉得自己简直要当场在他沉默的注视中瘫软在地了。余光中面罩渐渐停止摇晃，男人大踏步朝她走来——她屏住呼吸，可他只是在擦肩而过时短暂地停顿片刻：“詹姆斯。”  
冬兵生生挨下她一腿，轻微偏过脸颊，抬眸冷冷瞧她一眼，迈步走到史蒂夫身后站定，与托尼相对而立。史蒂夫舔去嘴角沾上的血液，转了转眼睛笑道：“你好啊，托尼。想见你一面可还真是不容易呢。”  
虽说这家伙依旧认识自己，但过去的交情显然不会对局势有任何缓解。要是能改变突破点倒是……托尼皱眉，歪头试探性喊了一声：“小鹿仔？”  
冬兵眸光一震，迷茫着仰起脸，稍稍恢复聚焦的瞳孔交汇在他脸上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小鹿仔大概不是“Bucky”，可能在我的设想里是“Baby Fawny”这样更特殊的称呼吧。  
还不确定要不要切断在这里，以后可能会再改，但最近考试期没空啊orz


	11. 救赎 Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纯冬铁结局，其余CP提及。大战延续+4.5k车+心意相通+冬兵审判  
我终于来啦！这章和平常两章差不多长（主要是车特别长…）  
改天再修改上一章的结尾……

托尼环视四周。

索尔被雷神锤压制在地，努力挣扎却无法动弹；浩克经历方才一阵电闪雷鸣突然缩水，任凭布鲁斯如何呼唤，只敢短暂变绿怒吼一声；克林特右肩脱臼，半跪在地，恐怕上臂骨头也断得粉碎。

娜塔莎快速抹去嘴角淤血，与他对视一眼，咬牙扯紧束腰，扬起电击警棍直劈冬兵。他向后一仰，转右侧为重心扭腰借力，左脚离地飞踹她侧腰。警棍横搪卸力，她顺势滚到一边，红发甩到耳后。脚尖一蹬地面，护膝刮出刺耳摩擦声，她低伏欺近他面前，瞬间挺起硬攻，棍身狠狠撞上他金属臂。

合金外壳敲出冰蓝电流，冬兵抬眼瞪她，试图以强控矫正错乱的系统。娜塔莎毫不示弱，脚踝腾空勾住他下颌，另一条腿随之跃起，掠过一道弯弧骑上他肩膀。双腿猛然收紧，绞刑绳已经压住他咽喉。

机械聚集能量，托尼一记掌心炮击中史蒂夫小腹，逼他动作一顿，自己被后坐力顶得不自觉退后几步，躲在盔甲后暗中喘息。面罩裂了一半，黏稠的血顺着额角融进皮肤。

不知道九头蛇究竟为他做了哪些改进，肌肉力量更加强悍，容忍值巨幅提升。不仅如此，他似乎不再倾向于将盾牌当作防御，而是偏爱进攻，根本不在意袒露的破绽，颇有种就算不要命也必须让敌人头破血流的味道。即使他耗尽全力也只能暂时牵制住他。

托尼脑中正在飞速思考对策，史蒂夫却不紧不慢地踱步靠近，笑得极其悠闲：“看来你是真心很喜欢这个地方呢。不仅是你的手，你的身体，甚至还有你的武器。”

“抱歉，我不习惯和精神变态调情。”话音未落，拳风裹挟盾牌，冲着他的面门重掷而下。他赶紧举臂去扛，谁曾想史蒂夫竟在最后关头临时变招，拨开格挡拽住他手腕。

托尼只觉桡骨隔着战甲被捏得“咔咔”作响，他继续扣紧，他手背上血管便愈发暴起。他使劲将胳膊往下一沉，脚底推进器立刻发动，强化的能量配合重力加速度，由制高点砸上他扬起的脸。两人踉跄着摔出几米远，史蒂夫单手将他扔到一边，最先起身站稳。

冬兵闻声回头，恰好望见史蒂夫的背影。他疑惑皱眉：这个场景太熟悉了。理应还有匕首脱手坠落的嗡吟声，汽车闯开高架护栏拍打水面的震颤，玻璃阴影中模糊的棕色眼睛……

瞳孔紧缩。混沌的大脑刹时清晰，他一侧身抓住娜塔莎高高抬起的腿，轻声喊道：“娜特！”

娜塔莎愣在原地，声音难以控制地颤抖：“詹姆斯？”

巴基急急颔首，再次扭头却看到托尼朝着三人张开手掌。炽光在机械运作声中亮得刺眼，咬紧的牙齿，系统超负荷的吱吱哀鸣，盾牌边缘即将敲上钢铁的脆响。不知为何，似乎这种反应已经化作天性——身形一动，他下意识挡在史蒂夫面前，左臂硬生生承载整道光束。

高温顿时烫弯接口处的金属，熔液侵蚀着连接神经的线路。他眼前发黑，模糊间瞟见托尼震惊的脸，胳膊肘抵着地面撑起身体。手指艰难地压进掌心，他缓缓向后转去，径直望着史蒂夫的眼睛。

史蒂夫反盯着他，原本得意勾起的嘴角平缓。他眯起眼，舌尖以极慢的速度舔过尖牙，似乎早已了然：“Winter.”

巴基点头：“史蒂夫。”

“打算背叛我吗？”挑起的眉里满是调笑，他截住盾牌重新别上手臂。

“你知道我永远不会离你而去，无论你变成什么模样。可是我无法容忍九头蛇，你毕生最痛恨的事物，控制你的心智。”视线凝固在他下眼睑的血红涂料，“那个布鲁克林的小个子……他是我见过最坚强的人，他不会轻易屈服。史蒂夫，我知道你能听见我说话。你只是迷路了，而我会带你回家。”

“真可惜。”睫毛突地抬起，露出他瞳孔暗红的光圈。他竟然在笑：“世界上最后一个有意思的家伙，终究也要和他们一样假装正义吗？”

盾牌出手，巴基一甩胳膊狠狠敲开，揪住他的肩带一拳揍在他左脸。娜塔莎反应最快，寡妇蜇对准史蒂夫胸膛喷出几道脉冲，另一手拉起托尼借力蹦起，双腿绕过他的脑袋盘上脖颈，T型棍高速旋转，以全力顶住他下颌朝上猛扯。

史蒂夫咽下喉咙里闷哼，反手攥住娜塔莎腰带往前一摔；她凌空腾转，侧腕在柏油路上擦出一道血痕，强行站起身，飞起一脚踹向他后膝。他抬手一肘挡开托尼的禁锢，含住手指吹出一声响亮的口哨。

巴基惊恐回脸，果不其然瞧见五名冬兵刚好踏出建筑，随即接受命令，如训练有素的猎犬向四人扑来。他赶紧隔空冲托尼喊道：“他们是九头蛇的终极武器，可以一夜间颠覆整个帝国，仅凭我们根本不足以于五个超级士兵对抗。我想，这是唯一解决他们的办法。”

托尼挑眉表示不解，他抬腿勾过史蒂夫脚踝，匕首堪堪掠过他鼻尖：“这原先是销毁资产的后备手段，所有冬日战士身体里都有生物连接的植入芯片。如果由主体，也就是我——”他透过散乱的长发凝望着他，“主动启动芯片，血液中的微型炸弹会立刻引爆，资产无一生还。”

“等等，那你……”他打断托尼继续道：“关于你的父母我感到抱歉。我希望能补偿对你造成的伤害，但依现在情况来看，赎罪不再存在于选择范畴之内。”

他退后几步，手指探入金属臂的电路：“但我的死亡，应该也能让你感到稍微痛快一些吧。”

耀眼的白光由心脏为圆点炸裂。

托尼大睁着双眼，毫无睡意。

墙壁上印着窗帘遗漏的光，忽然点亮漆黑，转瞬又融化般灰暗下去。画框似乎还是歪的。身后薄被因挪动撑起空当，挤进一股凉风。

一具温暖的躯壳凑过来。手臂搭上他的腰，从背后搂住，含糊咕哝着缓缓收紧。与他体温相比略显冰冷的膝盖弯曲着顶上，磨蹭他的内窝；见他并未反抗，由侧边覆上他的肌肤，勾过他的小腿，揽进自己双腿间汗湿的缝隙。

前额抵上他后脑勺，托尼能感觉到那人低下头，从发根开始，嘴唇慢悠悠亲吻他，浅尝他脖颈轻微的颤抖。特意不发出声响，只有柔软所触及的地方激起一阵难以平息的痒，全身毛孔忍不住炸开——直到停在他凸起的骨头，而鼻尖刚好抹过血管里鼓动的脉搏。

手指撩起衣摆，从衬衣下探进去，游离着往上摸索，张开手掌捂住他的胸膛。对方的心跳吸引他最细碎的软骨共振。他能从体温判断出身后的人是全裸的，毫不避讳的发烧感无视衬衣，烫伤他的肩胛骨。

指腹是粗糙的，掂量着握住他的皮肤，仿佛他是一柄武器。他向后仰脸，大脑热得有些迷糊，却贪恋地追逐那股高温，依附着，上瘾般让人满足。压在他胸膛的手腕似乎更烫一些，或许是他的错觉，也或许是被他感染的。

衬衣纽扣从内部一颗一颗解开，皱巴巴地滑入被子深处。

现在两人之间不存在任何芥蒂了。

血液涌至下腹，越发热切地将他压进怀中；手臂从胳膊肘下强硬挤过，环住他的腰。嘴唇下移至肩膀，黏湿着难以分离，像是想一寸一寸将他浑身吻遍。

在胸口放肆的是他属于人类的血肉臂膀。冰冷的钢铁手臂始终侧着别在背后，以一贯怕他着凉的借口，又仿佛惶恐它只配浸泡在杀戮之中，凝固的血作为油彩，画上鲜艳的红星。

他不愿、也不敢用这罪恶的手指抚摸他。会控制不住的，他警告自己，会施加无法撼动的握力，想要玩弄般抑制他喉咙里的呼吸，享受他粗重的喘息……强制性命令仍然残留在神经里，并未完全消除。

亲吻小心翼翼的，鼻息颤抖，唯有紧贴他肌肤的瞬间才能稍稍安宁几分。痴痴渴求着归属，又不依不舍缓缓挪离，转而将另一处亲昵得痉挛，似乎在下意识讨好着他。

托尼只觉整个身体的细胞都在战栗。反身抱住他强吻的欲望愈加强烈，他攥紧拳头又放松，青筋暴起，胸膛剧烈起伏，却反倒像是不自觉挺起，主动希冀与他靠得更近。发尾随呼吸浮动，刺激着他的脖颈，呜咽着连脚趾都蜷曲起来；他依旧没有动弹，赌气假装睡熟了，静静等待对方下一步动作。

没想到他竟先翻过身去。

托尼赶紧阖起双眼。被窝里一阵窸窣之声，温热的唇齿直接伏上他小腹。那人顶开他试图并拢的双腿，呼出的气在蒙住的封闭空间内更显潮湿，被方才急促转身搅得略微紊乱，乱糟糟扑上他的器官。

无意间的挑逗。这种未知的、无法掌控局面的失措感令他恐慌，但也没来由地兴奋。额头上开始冒汗了——燥热，饥渴，他吞咽着唾沫，脑子里的神经宛若不堪重负的铅丝，下一刻就要烧断，燃尽他所剩的葡萄糖来蒸腾，让他眼前发晕……

突然，指尖抹上濡湿的触感。仅仅快速一勾，却灵活得好似滑腻的小蛇，湿漉漉的将他向外一推。

托尼手一颤，险些缩回手指。结果那人得寸进尺，竟径直用口腔裹住他的手指。

指尖抵着牙齿，拂过相对粗糙的舌苔，滑进凹下去的窝；他的舌头紧紧磨蹭着他的指腹，吸得他发麻，恍惚间没了知觉，血管却在挤压下格外发涨，似乎要被他扯碎吞下去一般。

那种黏糊糊又发烫的感觉让他很不自在，不由得皱起眉轻哼一声。谁知他甚至含住他整根手指，好似在模拟口交，从指根缓缓舔到肿起的指关节。拖拽着被唾沫灼热的下唇，在指尖落下虔诚一吻。

之后便没了动静。

他心痒难耐，可又不想睁眼让他得逞。他闭着眼沉沦于黑暗之中，期待他给予自己新一次身体触碰。

随即，那玩意儿就被他吻住了。

托尼倒吸一口凉气。舌头不安分地顶着皮肤滑动，显然还不熟悉陌生器官的侵入感。顶端卷着热度逐渐狭隘，舌根下意识将他向外推挤，他努力张开嘴，撑大异物进入的角度。口水不断分泌滑润口腔，他卖力吞吐着，尽可能温柔地伺候着他，也分不清吸吮下的究竟是谁的体液。

他稍稍退出，改用舌尖绕着四周轻轻挑弄。屏蔽视觉的阻碍，只用身体感受他的抚慰；他屏住呼吸，却还是舒服得呢喃出声。而对方又埋下脸，转而舔舐他大腿根粘腻的皮肤，似乎故意刚勾起他的性欲，立刻换位置服侍其他地方，偏偏不让那一片感官达到顶峰。

他几次想冲动扣住他的脑袋重重顶腰，又几次用尽全身意志强压下来，制止胸腔里乞求的低哼。

于是眩晕感再次消失。

纵身跃入快感的无底深渊，却被猛然扯回现实——仿佛顿时摁进冰水的清醒，全身毛孔都在不甘心地收缩；托尼感觉自己简直要被折磨疯了。再靠近一些，再深入一些就好……他迷离着双眼，不由自主绷紧小腿在床沿摩擦。那种咬噬血肉的空虚感……

手指狠狠抓挠着床单，肌肉酸软，双腿间似乎有液体不受控制地往外满溢。

想被填满啊……

大脑瞬间空白，注意力集中在臀部他手掌的揉捏。手指裹着黏糊糊的液体，试探着缓缓按下去，扭动着挤开容第二根手指压入的空隙。耳膜隔着颅骨嗡嗡叫嚣，他仿佛能清楚听到自己吞咽口水的声音。

内脏饥渴地疯狂抽搐着，将灵魂堵在角落恸哭；他想肆无忌惮地呻吟，在胸口攥拳撕扯，掐出一道道红痕，几乎要流下眼泪。

他甚至以为自己要凭空高潮了，将白浊尽数射在他睫毛上。承受浇灌的嘴唇难以闭拢，连齿缝里都渗出浓稠顺着脸颊坠落。

但身体里唯一攀升到极点的只剩口渴。他恨不得粗暴地亲吻他，急切地缠住他的唇舌，舔干他全部唾液来解渴。他渴望能剖开他的血管，俯上侧颈吮吸，直到他无力地瘫软在自己怀里，瞳孔因失血和纵欲而涣散了，再把这个小妖精囫囵吞进肚子里。

吃掉他，吃掉他啊！

理智蒙着抹不去的雾，他浑身的感官都在临界点发抖。人会因为欲求不满而生病吗？他再也顾不上什么假装，拽住他的胳膊，难耐地扭着腰喘息道：“快进来。”

“我不想弄疼你。”巴基抬起头，唇色被之前涎水和他的体液沾得亮晶晶的；在他呆滞的注视下，舌尖又下意识快速抿过。

托尼登时呼吸一窒。“我看你分明是在勾引我。”他搂住肩膀将他狠狠扯到怀中，牙齿在他耳廓一咬：“尽你所能，用力蹂躏我吧。”

指甲抠进他后腰微凹的肌肉沟，他紧盯着对方眼里暗光闪动；托尼毫不遮掩地大口喘息，指关节艰难刮过金属接缝处，烫起一阵短暂的白气。当巴基完完全全插进去之后，他后仰跌入被窝里，身体绞着刺激亢奋地收缩，发出一声舒服的长叹。

巴基抱住他的膝盖，抬起他的胯扯向自己。蛮力霎时捅开抗拒着蠕动的肠肉，尾椎骨被砸碎般疼痛，却立即碰撞出更深层次的、急需纾解的麻痒，令两人都忍不住闷哼。

腰椎以下几乎是腾空的，托尼迎合他顶胯的节奏轻轻晃腰，企图借他碾压的挤迫感来止痒，摆脱那该死的酸胀。他并未察觉自己正含糊着啜泣。

巴基伏下身轻啄他发烫的嘴唇，安抚般蹭过他带起泪水的睫毛。接着手掌抵住他的脊背，将他捞起来压上自己胸膛。

他基本全身重量都坐在他大腿根，臀胯炙热的肌肤如一对相互渴慕的爱侣，偷情似的紧贴着，不留一丝缝隙。巴基一边湿答答地吻他一边小幅度抽送，器官在他身体里不断耸动，搅得托尼意乱情迷，忍不住推开他，撑开喉咙粘腻的唾液重重喘气，之后又捧起他的脸庞不要命地啃咬。

分泌出的体液将交合处染得水亮，两人用尽全身力气做爱，仿佛痛苦是快感的一部分，每一次挺进都像是要把彼此彻底消化，融到对方身体里去。不插到底，不吸吮他的舌头直到脸颊滚烫，不脱离掌控地失声尖叫、丧失自我地肆意呻吟，没有感受到肉体刮过内壁时畅快的痛喊，就根本不够过瘾。

他想透过骨肉感受他的心跳，在坚硬的表面摩擦自己的脊背。太阳穴止不住地跳，疼痛使他闭上眼惬意地欢叫，血喷得浸透瞳孔也不罢休，连骨髓、脑浆也兜不住地漏出来，流过这副爽到只剩痴傻的躯壳。

欲望在血里燃烧、涌动，窜上大脑，像是岩浆将他煮得酥软。唯有死亡能逼他停止翻腾。

他的长发被汗水沾湿；身体内部的高温简直要将他烤化了，捣烂成一滩果酱。托尼搂住他的脖子，嘴唇隔着湿漉漉的头发亲吻他耳后肌肤，舔舐他的耳垂。

他没有经人触碰过的地方异常敏感。巴基颤栗着，小腿因为长时间紧绷几乎抽筋，呜咽着将拥抱他的胳膊收紧，鼻尖儿埋在他的肩窝，喉咙里抑制着小猫一样软糯的呼噜声。捏住他肌肉的力气加重，似乎想从感受到的真实中汲取一分依靠，不愿轻易地堕落，在情欲里迷失自我。

托尼一使劲将他扑倒，趴在他身上，舌头从锁骨舔舐到喉结，打着圈儿刺激他。巴基眨着眼，手指绞住他的，短促的呼吸透露出紧张。他舔了舔唇，掰住膝盖分开自己双腿，随即快速歪过头，用力闭紧眼睛逃避他的视线。

他与他十指相扣，凑近他发抖的睫毛，安慰道：“没事的，小鹿仔。睁开眼瞧着我。”

巴基很听话，仅是稍稍犹豫，便睁开眼眸傻愣愣地望着他。他咬着嘴唇，托尼能辨认出他红艳艳的、被两人唾液磨肿的嘴唇，他下巴颏浅浅的凹痕，和下颌线一起勾勒出他脸颊的轮廓。他实在受不了被这样受惊小鹿般纯良又无辜的眼睛注视，只揉着他滚烫的侧脸低声夸奖：“乖孩子。”

虽然以他们的年龄差来看，巴基反过来叫他孩子也不足为怪。

他显然是感觉到突如其来的入侵，全身猛然一抖；牙关里溢出半声轻哼，不适感立刻被他憋住，只是胸膛剧烈起伏，气息急促，像是下一秒就要提不上气似的。

他的身体构造怎么能如此完美啊，托尼迷迷糊糊乱想着，手指爱怜地抚摸他肩膀褪不去的伤疤。巴基极其抵触，扭着腰奋力闪躲，不愿把自己丑恶的部分暴露在他面前；他却毫不在意，手指顺过他的棕发，掌心抹去他因焦急漫出的眼泪：“小鹿仔，无论你曾经是什么样的，或者你未来想成为怎样的人——我爱你，也就意味着我会接纳你的一切。”

巴基的喉结蠕动一下，不敢置信地吞咽口水。他略微瞪大眼，定定地望着他，连眨眼的片刻都舍不得浪费。此时塞在身体里的性器莫名令他很不舒坦：似乎是干渴，又似乎黏得他浑身燥热，嗓子也像在烈日下暴晒了好几个钟头，下意识缩紧、发烧，仿佛大脑骤然间忘记该如何掩饰自己的震惊。

托尼被他盯得有些尴尬：“嘿，说点什么吧，别搞得好像我特别不合时宜地表白了一样。”

他情绪剧烈波动、尤其是紧张的时候，金属臂的叶片总会不自然地上下开合。托尼见他尽管不露声色，但身体已经完全暴露情绪的模样觉得可爱，不由得微微一笑。

巴基直视他深棕的眼睛，几乎一字一顿郑重道：“谢谢你。你笑起来很漂亮，你值得永远快乐。”

托尼一呆，忽然前倾搂住他的腰：“真不知道你从前用这些甜言蜜语骗了多少小姑娘。”

湿滑的舌头挤进双唇，裹着津液舔过他的犬齿；他歪着头“唔唔”被动接纳，来不及吞咽的涎水顺着嘴角淌下，将他下巴的弧线黏湿，又混合着热汗蜿蜒到后颈。

巴基朦胧着半睁开眼，脸烫得像刚融化的红糖。他哼唧着去寻找他温热的吐息，在他嘴唇上不愿放开般亲吻，磨蹭出轻不可闻的“啵叽”声：“至少在我的记忆里，我只想对你一个人说这样的话。”

托尼笑着扶住他的脑袋。两人额头相抵，闭着眼感受对方的脉搏，下身以最缓慢的速度继续抽送，换着角度顶弄他的臀肉。

他们都在享受这个过程。即使全身体重压在腰胯，抽插变得艰难，可正是这样细致的动作才令他战栗，在顶端捅开内壁时照顾到每一块独立的细胞，无声中欢呼雀跃。痒意如电流般蔓延到毛细血管，他浑身发软，只能呻吟着伏在他的胸膛，在对方完全挺进时，肩膀不自主地颤抖着向上窜一下。

巴基沉默一会儿，讷讷问道：“你还在生我的气吗？”

“关于你想把自己冻起来的事？当然。”

他惊慌地抬头瞧他，托尼摸摸他汗湿的鬓角：“但是我会尊重你的选择。冰冻状态下你无需担惊受怕，布鲁斯和我也能安心研发去除你脑内洗脑词的方法，这估计是对所有人来说最理想的结果。”

巴基抱紧他的脖子：“对不起。一旦失去控制，我就有可能伤害到我不愿伤害的人。你知道的。”他将脸颊靠在他的耳廓，“如果睁开眼睛，能发现这一切都是梦境该多好。”

托尼的手一僵：“为什么？你不希望我在身边吗？”

巴基摇头：“倘若我们之间的事皆是虚假，我还可以心无旁骛地赎罪。可如今我做不到。我本不该生出念想，但此刻我却堕入癫狂，渴望你能忽视我的罪恶，渴望拥抱我没有资格得到的——我想要你。”

他垂下目光：“而这注定是不现实的。”

托尼怔怔望着他，良久揽过他的臂膀，捧起他沉重的金属手指。“你就是我这辈子都过不去的劫。”他迫使他同样注视他的眼睛，“我想恨你。你不知道我多么想憎恨你，亲手杀死你，碾灭你的呼吸。但是我也做不到。”

他叹息着；或许金属表面并没有感官，可手掌覆盖的接片却在不安地挪移。

“小鹿仔啊。就算知道你的双手沾满鲜血，我也想亲吻你的手指。”

“别担心。他已经熬过最危险的阶段，身体机能正在恢复，至多再昏迷三天就会苏醒。”托尼稍侧过身朝向他，悄悄打量他的表情。

背影并排映在玻璃面上，色彩逐渐透明，浸出室内被束缚带绑在病床支架的手腕。

巴基保持目视前方：屏幕上细线不紧不慢地跳动。他愣愣眨眼，记忆里一层水雾缓缓擦去；一瞬间，他险些以为自己的心脏正在颅腔里振颤，将全身血液推搡到嘴唇，与那个不识倦意的小绿点频率同步。

倘若它坠于死寂，他恐怕也会当场停止呼吸。

攥拳太过用力，他几乎能听见金属片互相挤压的吱呀声。他尝试放松神经，却紧张得牙龈发酸。或许他从未真正长大——依旧喜欢隔着被子窝在他身旁，将掌心放在他滚烫的额头上，唱摇篮曲安慰病怏怏的小豆芽：“史蒂夫是最坚强的男孩，肯定会很快好起来的。”

良久，他意识到自己迟迟并未回应，这才转过脸冲托尼轻轻一笑。

托尼恰好抬眸撞进他眼底湖绿，其余动作顿时凝固。他呆呆望着他，再移不开视线。

藏匿在眉骨阴影下的瞳孔略微放大，他看不清自己的倒影，反而能读出对方彻骨的疲惫。记忆像癌症，无药可愈，总是偏偏执着于不愿触及的，在大脑中不间断地重蹈覆辙。强迫他想起过往几十年的痛苦，本质上就是一种另类的折磨。

何曾有人驻足关心过他的意愿？尤其是最近几天，律师团队和媒体所做的只是戳着他的脑袋反复逼问，恨不能从这玩意儿中多抠出一点猛料。

但他不愿再像个野兽一样被围猎了。用坚固的铁链拴住腿脚，在牢笼外挂上厚重的枷锁。小熊无助地哀嚎；它不明白，明明自己已经被人类从马戏团里解救，为什么还会在动物园的铁栅栏里绕圈，暴露在黑洞洞的长镜头摄影机下。

不知出于什么原因，他确信他强撑的理由并非痴念着为自己正名。历经太多苦难，太多糟糕的事情逼得他没有立足之地；他年轻时明艳灿烂的笑容如今被温柔抹平，遗失了波澜或起伏跌宕。可即便如此，他的笑还是那般单纯美好，令他无法以恶意揣测。

巴基瞧见他出神的模样不禁笑意加深：“谢谢你。没有你的帮助，史蒂夫不可能得到拯救。”

托尼注意到自己失态忙错开目光，假装满不在乎地双手抱胸：“说什么呢，他毕竟也是我的朋友。”

然而他还是忍不住去偷瞟他胸腹的绷带。即使超级士兵愈合能力极强，当时炸弹的威力依旧不可小觑：他的内脏几乎全被冲击波震碎了，后遗症到现在也没有完全隐退。从理性的角度来说，如果他起先就没有向二人宣战，此刻的损失都是可以避免的。

而那种血肉以外的痛苦和被背叛的愤恨……难道是能够容忍的吗？无论处于什么状态，无论受到怎样的胁迫，他终究亲手杀害了他的父母！

他犹豫许久哑声道：“之前对你发怒是我没有考虑周全。一味的复仇是个死循环，我本人不会再追究你的责任，但我想让你知道，我可能还是没法打心眼儿里原谅你的行径。”

“我明白。”巴基收敛笑容，垂下脑袋用脚尖拨弄推车滑轮，“我愿意赎罪，如果做什么事能让你感觉好些。我心里也清楚，在犯下那么多恶事后，我早已没有资格活在世上。”

他抬头望着玻璃上沉默的人：“法院最终也会判我死刑吧，至少让受害者家属安心。若非如此，估计就是无期死缓。” 他弯起嘴角，“我会在监狱里自我了结的。我有血清，寿命比普通人漫长；不能再让他们白白煎熬到我死去。”

“到时候请你替我照顾史蒂夫。”他别过脸去，托尼看不到他说这句话时的神色，只能徒然瞪大双眼。

他被当作资产的岁月，比他以巴基的身份、他真正的自我，活着时间的两倍还长。

他们所夺走的是一段真真切切的时光——作为财物不配拥有的人性。未经篡改的记忆不知在哪里积灰，像肥皂泡在水面上慢慢消解。

他的双手沾满鲜血，可那都是九头蛇一滴一滴从他身体里压榨出来的。将他残破的躯壳如一滩脏水践踏在脚下，他们指望他的阳光在地狱中缺氧熄灭，期待他的灵魂在黑暗里气息奄奄，以这种方式将他同化为他们最称心的武器。

但他没有。

巴基·巴恩斯没有。

九头蛇甚至需要用拯救世界的谎言来欺骗他执行任务。

命运给他开了个天大的玩笑，可他依然选择去承担，即便他或许根本不记得那些罪行。

他在心里默念：不，你不会死的。

或许是咬牙太久，他只觉舌根发酸。经历过那段黑白颠倒的痴狂，令他浑身血管随着下腹战栗的性爱，拳头狠狠落在他脸颊；他居然不敢向其他人透露自己深埋的情感——即使他正站在自己身侧三十厘米，而抓住他肩膀大吼的渴望几乎将他烧毁。

爱上杀父仇人，这该是一件多么愚蠢的事情，尤其当他分明知道对方的心并不在他身上。可他就是那样无可救药地，不计后果，抛弃剩余任何关联，放纵自己溺亡于深海。托尼·史塔克，是的，一代花花公子，心甘情愿栽在布鲁克林一枝花手下。

皮鞋跟下意识在瓷砖上敲击，他干笑几声，故作洒脱道：“想什么呢小鹿仔？自杀可不是超级英雄会做的事。”

巴基扭头朝着他笑：“我还配得上被称作英雄吗？”

托尼咽咽口水，舌头突然僵硬，竟一时说不出话。巴基眯眼瞧着他笑得更甜，他还以为他在取笑自己，不禁有些窘迫，谁知他却上前半步，用他人类的右手牵起他的手指：“终审前最后一晚，总裁先生可以满足我唯一的心愿吗？”

那笑容耀眼得几乎令他眩晕：“托尼，愿意和我约会吗？”

“根据本院调查，未在被告私有不动产内发现藏匿的枪械，被告目前所持有的武器都配备有政府签发的证件，不构成违法行为。

“被告在造成财务破坏、伤害罪以及谋杀罪时持续处于被洗脑状态，不具备判断对错的能力，所犯下的罪行全部违背个人意愿，不构成故意伤害罪。

“被告曾登记为本国公民，潜逃苏联实属绑架。由此，未持有本国护照进入国境也将酌情处理。

“被告不曾作为主犯参与九头蛇组织的跨国诈骗行动，应以从犯减轻所受刑罚。在剿灭九头蛇的行动中，被告一度做出明显悔过的举措，作为污点证人提供重要情报，协助警方及复仇者联盟解救被洗脑的美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯，击垮全国数十窝点，抓获数名潜在九头蛇特务，戴罪立功。

“此外，托尼·史塔克先生愿意为被告担保，证明他与九头蛇成员并无纠葛。

“结合以上情况，本院依法做出下述决定：所控告者，诈骗罪、破坏公共财物罪、私自持有枪支罪、非法入境罪、故意伤害罪、一级谋杀罪、叛国罪皆不成立。被告詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，被判无罪。

“接下来请担保人托尼·史塔克先生发言。

“如各位所知，我并不是一个经常引用名人名言的家伙。原因很简单：不惭愧地说一句，我就是本世纪最赫赫有名的人物。除了我自己说的话，我还需要引用谁的话来赢得威慑力？

“但是今天我想引用托尔斯泰在《复活》中写的一段话：人好像河流，河水都一样，到处相同，但每一条河都是有的地方河身狭窄，水流湍急；有的地方河身宽阔，水流缓慢。有的地方河水清澈，有的地方河水浑浊；有的地方河水冰凉，有的地方河水温暖。

“人们总是喜欢非常绝对地评价一个人，可这样的评价往往是片面的。以河流的某一段来定性它的走向，以人生中的某几年来断言他的本质……这样的判决有参考价值吗？

“巴恩斯确实曾经是九头蛇的杀手，这一点毋庸置疑。但他就一定是有罪的吗？他的全部，从头发丝儿到脚趾，在你们眼里都是罪恶的吗？

“我知道，我也特别能理解受害人家属在面对凶手时的愤怒，因为我正是以这样的身份站在这里。我的父母在1991年12月16日——看，我也能记清日期，所以我并不是单纯头脑一热就来为他辩护——被冬日战士杀害。

“起初得知这个消息的时候，我根本无法控制愤怒，不仅伤害了巴恩斯，也同时迁怒了试图和我讲道理的罗杰斯队长。然而，当我最终平静下来，我才意识到自己的所作所为是多么欠缺考虑。在我先前与巴恩斯的相处中，我已经认识到他在正常状态下是一个非常可靠且温柔的人。

“只是在九头蛇的迫害下成了五级伤残，没有基本自理能力，还极其缺乏安全感而已。

“若是以他脱离清醒状态下所犯的错误来起诉他，我想这并不公平。

“这也是我愿意为他担保的原因。正如托尔斯泰最后所讲的那样：他常常变得面目全非，但其实还是他本人。即使经过九头蛇七十年洗脑、电击、冰冻的折磨，人格的重塑，巴恩斯依旧没有遗失当年他在咆哮突击队时的部分，真挚、热情，以及对国家的忠诚。

“他作为巴恩斯中士的内在隐藏于厚厚的冰层之下，不曾被发掘，但也从未完全消融。他的躯壳被强行改造，可他的灵魂仍然纯净——这是九头蛇试图打压的人性，再多次洗脑也抹不去的善良。

“而如今，我们可以让他的人格复活。

“我相信在座各位都去过美国队长纪念馆吧？那么各位估计都在展览版上读过他的事迹，也能推测出，他一直所展现的性格并不趋近你们现在的偏见，将他贬低成一个背叛国家的罪人。

“他是一位英雄。一位从二战期间就坚毅不屈的英雄。

“他值得掌声、鲜花、迟来的荣誉勋章。而不是冰冷的监狱，抑或任何无知者的辱骂。

“我不敢说我是最有资格为裁决结果下定义的人，但我相信，这次终审必定能代表全国最高的公正。不让无辜的受害者沉冤莫白，而以刑法惩罚真正邪恶之人——请容我对法官大人致以我最诚挚的敬意。

“感谢各位聆听。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间顺序应该是：大战延续，心意相通，冬兵审判，最后是车  
审判那段文邹邹的话是我瞎写的，不知道真实情况下法官是怎么宣布的。也没查到巴基到底算几级伤残，如果有人知道请告诉我谢谢！


	12. 真心话大冒险 Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盾铁结局  
混战最终发生了什么——以及第二种可能性的延伸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更新tags…总感觉这一张有点放飞自我  
从脱衣服开始算大概有4k字的车，监狱play，三观碎裂蛇盾，抹布，血腥&暴力描写，微S，斯德哥尔摩，脏话

钢笔在纸张背面洇出墨迹。

自从合并三方管理阶层，需要他签署的报告、递交的材料堆积成山。他依旧习惯手写——姑且称他为保守派，但相对于看不见摸不着的数据，触手可及的真实感确实更令他欣慰。

正如统治，若非将最后一口呼吸掌控在手中，又怎能割断他的手脚，洗干净他脑袋里背叛的念头？

急急几声叩击，他不悦地从宪法修改案中举起目光，只见一人抢前两步单膝跪地：“队长，监狱有情况汇报。”他悄悄抬眼观察他神色变化，注意到他投来质疑的视线，赶紧埋头朗声道：“新来的家伙总是不安分，吵嚷着要集结复仇者联盟。”

持笔的手一顿：复仇者联盟早已不复存在，唯独剩下一盘散沙。内部循序渐进的腐蚀无法被阻止，无论怎样维系，最终只能眼睁睁看着表面的友谊逐步溃败。又或许他们的灵魂从未真正凝聚在一起，殊不知彼犹聚戏，若遇敌则瓦解星散。

随手将文件朝桌旁一扔，他勾起嘴角轻笑道：“那我们就去瞧瞧他吧。”

史蒂夫不要命般扑进白光里。

他猛然制住巴基的手腕往旁边一掰，竟徒手硬生生撕开他小臂的血肉，挖出那块芯片狠狠掷到远处。在他震惊的瞳孔里，芯片卷起一道烈焰在半空中轰然爆炸，震碎的玻璃残渣如落雨般摔在二人肩膀。他转势掐住他的脖子，眼里被欺骗的怒火熊熊燃烧：“真不敢相信，Winter，最终是你先离开了我。”

几步外娜塔莎直直拔枪对准他的脑袋，偏眼瞟着左侧强行抑制住冲动的托尼。但史蒂夫全然不在意，脸色扭曲，甚至懒得回头瞥她一眼：“尽管开枪，我不介意和Winter同归于尽。”

巴基咳嗽着使劲扳他的手指，试图透开一丝缝隙挤进点氧气，硬是从紧咬的牙齿间漏出几字：“史蒂夫，这不是真正的你，不要让九头蛇剥夺你的心智！”脉搏抵着指腹跳得急促，他死死瞪着他充血的双眼，不自觉间越发加重，金属臂万吨的力量此刻却渺小得像是蚂蚁想撼动松柏。他渐渐开始呼吸困难，双腿踉跄着发软：“我相信你可以对抗它，你是世界上最好的人，史蒂薇……”

史蒂夫微怔，好笑地翘起嘴角冷哼，表情看上去既愤怒又悲戚：“一个好人？Winter，这就是你对我的看法吗？仅仅是一个好心肠的蠢货？”

几星期来，他培养值得信任的下属，苟延残喘爬到更高的位置，处心积虑布置关系网；他废除他资产的编号，赋予他全新的、作为人类的身份。原来这些都只是出于“好心”？他付出的一切，统统是为了能看他站在对立面撒谎，正义凛然谴责他的意图？

攥住他喉咙的手愈加施力，指关节隐约发青。他狠狠扯近他的脸，居高临下审视着，拇指抠进颌骨下的皮肤，试图探究清楚那双此刻努力睁大的、只会骗人的绿眼睛。

他究竟是如何做到的。惊艳诗作，拨动情绪，全凭眼睛里仅剩的微光。暴露在未知中的黑暗，雪原中碎裂的利刃，断壁残垣横躺在他眼底。究竟又是怎样的厄运。那双往常混合着甜蜜和笑意的眼睛，那双会流泪的、如玫瑰般被囚禁在镀金牢笼里的眼睛，如今却冻成了冰。

一切都是他的过错。他眉头皱得更紧，腕力猛然一扭，扳过脖颈将他重重甩到一旁。巴基被惯性带得摔趴在地，还没等他缓过神喘息，立刻被一记手刀劈中后颈击晕。棕发遮住脸颊，随着他拎起脚踝拖拽被碾至脑后，颠簸着一步步搅起尘沙。

“大忙人在想什么呢？”

托尼猝地惊醒，扭头正瞧见史蒂夫背着手站在监牢之后，气定神闲地望着他。他身后没有部署跟随；看来还没把我当成危险人物，他不禁冷冷嗤笑，双手抱胸翘起二郎腿：“费心来探察你的囚犯？没必要，罗杰斯长官。”

史蒂夫咧嘴一笑，逆着光线端详他假寐的剪影：“没有要紧事怎么敢来耽误您的时间呢？”

良久没有得到回应，他轻叹口气，侧过身踩着地砖线缓缓踱步：“我以为你会更感兴趣的。倒也不是这件事特别重要，就是Winnie啊……啧。最近总是不太听话。”

托尼闻声抬头，肌肉下意识绷紧。他似乎预料到他会注意，嘴角难以察觉地翘起：“芯片爆炸的杰作。控制词一失效，他就不肯服从命令，不肯参与精神治疗，甚至连同我交欢都心不在焉。”他脚步一顿，转身刚好对上他震惊的视线，笑得极其灿烂：“这样的资产除去消耗资源还有什么价值呢？当然是尽早销毁啦。”

托尼的声音有些发颤：“销毁？”

“凌晨的命令，黎明前就沉进北冰洋里了。效率太高也是个问题。”史蒂夫扬起脸得意一笑，“否则我大概还能帮你讨来点小零件呢。虽然骨头是一根根碾碎的，但其余器官里估计还能挑出几块完整的？刀子至少不会往致命的地方戳。”

“这你可别担心，处理你的时候我保证放慢速度。”托尼挑眉冷笑，一晃眼手臂后撤肩膀猛然施力，瞬间攥紧拳头抡起一道劲风凌空揍向他面门。

“砰——”却重重砸在冰冷的玻璃隔板上。

怎么回事……？他茫然地移开拳头，直勾勾瞪着前方。玻璃抖得模糊，只有对面人脸是清晰的，与他透明的倒影逐渐融合。于是，他看见史蒂夫压根没有畏缩，依旧笔直站在原地。他歪了歪脑袋，距离咫尺嘲笑般打量着他。警示灯亮起，干扰信号震得他耳膜嗡嗡作响。

是啊，一激动他差点忘了。眼前的玻璃不沾一丝尘埃，但照样能划定他阶下囚的界限。

手指徒劳撑开抵住分离板，他满脸通红，咬牙愤愤盯着他的眼睛：“你个婊子养的。”

当初各家娱乐报纸怎样痴迷于他的笑容，在头版争相刷屏夸赞他的迷人，如今就越发令他作呕。蔚蓝的眼睛，标准的五官比例，嘴角上扬的弧度……这张脸的每个部分，现在都只会让他厌恶得头皮发麻。

史蒂夫并未气急败坏；当然，他早已不是原先那个听到脏话脸色僵得像油漆，眉头皱起来能夹死苍蝇的老古板了。他一挑眉，反倒莞尔勾起嘴角：“可惜我们之间隔着一层玻璃，不是吗？”

他伸出手贴上玻璃，缓缓地、一根根手指压上他手指的形状，直到整只手掌完全捂住他的轮廓。之后，他垂下脸，却始终抬眼保持眼神接触，微笑着、近乎虔诚地在手背印下一吻。

托尼一激灵抽回手，全身毛孔都快炸开了，难以置信地睁大眼瞪他。史蒂夫被他一脸碰到脏东西的表情逗得开怀大笑，抬头一瞥监控示意。玻璃轻微颤动，突然在面前弹开往两边平移。

托尼条件反射退后几步，见他大踏步向他逼近，身体不自觉朝牢房内部挪动，眼睛不断去瞄逐渐关闭的隔板，脑中快速计算合适的突袭角度。史蒂夫歪头瞧着他笑，扯直手里当啷响的手铐：“你觉得自己能从一个超级士兵的手下逃脱吗，大科学家？”

身后的手已经摸到墙壁，冷汗黏湿掌心:“你的小伎俩不会管用的。”

忍俊不禁般咬住下唇，史蒂夫笑得愈加畅快：“是吗？即便是Winnie都没能成功逃跑呢，他可是个训练有素的杀手哦。我还记得用手肘扣住他的脖颈；他折腾得很厉害，腰使劲顶着我的大腿，还拽住背带试着把我从肩膀上甩过去。可惜那条金属手臂在磁场里是废的，想控制它反而会引导电流，刺激大脑的疼痛神经。”

被狠狠一摁跪倒，托尼眼睁睁看他给自己扣上手铐，咬紧牙关低骂道：“闭嘴！我知道你告诉我这些是为了什么。你简直就是恶魔！”

“好极了。那请问天才大人是不是也能猜到接下去的情节呢？”史蒂夫笑吟吟地蹲下与他视线平行：“那种感觉真新鲜，我仿佛还能逼真地感受到他最后的呼吸从肺腔里一点一点被挤压出来，一点一点被我偷走，咳嗽里只剩黏糊糊的、浓稠的血。”

他慢悠悠眯起眼，似乎在享受重临杀戮的快意：“他的脸儿憋得通红了；喉结顶着我手臂的脉搏艰难蠕动，喉咙里磕磕的窒息声，更像只熊宝宝在摊着肚皮打呼噜。他估计也挺享受的，起先还呜咽着蹬腿，然后就浑身软得拿脚跟在我小腿上磨，假装和我调情呢。”

他有条不紊地整理铁链，忽地低头闷哼着笑：“他还流鼻血了——真可怜啊，眼睛里也水汪汪地朝外面冒着液体，小野猫似的惊恐望着我，像是想求我放手。”

手铐猛地一阵“哗啦啦”剧烈震颤，托尼忍无可忍吼道：“你他妈给我闭嘴！我不想从你嘴里听到任何一件关于他的事！”

史蒂夫不满地瞟他一眼：“亲爱的，你怎么忍心这样辜负他呢？Winnie可是真心喜欢你的。昨晚听说资产抓到你，”他突然锁紧他脖颈上的项圈，眼眸在阴影里兴奋得发亮：“他还啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪呢，含含糊糊喊着‘无论你想怎么惩罚我、就算你想杀了我都好！但求求你……保证不要再伤害托尼’。”

“我只是遵循他的遗愿而已、”他停顿，微微翘起嘴角，“好吧，至少是其中之一。这算是我对他可悲灵魂的救赎。”

托尼骤然瞳孔急缩。

喉结上下蠕动，他抿起嘴唇，似乎思想挣扎良久，最终开口道：“史蒂夫……说得没错。”

史蒂夫好奇地投去目光，见他缓缓交换重心抬起身体，双眸锁定他的视线：“一场悲剧发生，最应该被谴责的不是那颗子弹，不是那块扳机，更不是那把枪。有罪的是，并且永远只是那些利用武器来填充一己私欲的人。”

“这才是史蒂夫会说的话。”他挺直腰板，眼神愈加坚定：“那个勇敢的，注重情谊的，身先士卒的，敢用身躯去挡炸弹的，真正的史蒂夫！那才是我曾经深深热爱的，愿意以生命去信任的史蒂夫！”

他的嘴唇控制不住地颤抖，像是必须发狠才能说出最后这句话。“而你这种只敢躲在九头蛇庇护里的胆小鬼，卑劣的冒牌货；你连他半根毫毛都比不上。”

史蒂夫刚想扬起嘴角，他左胯登时向下一沉，右脚借力横扫过他小腿弯。

“喀嚓！”脚踝扭曲和硬物相撞的巨响一刹那搅成乱码敲进他脑子里，他只记得自己眼前一花，竟愣是被他突袭撂倒，一屈膝硬生生跪伏在地，手肘下意识前撑保持平衡。

他眼神蓦地一滞，随即脸上笑意恢复，手掌一撑地面腾地跃起。“如此慷慨激昂的演讲，还以为你藏着什么新奇招数呢，结果居然还是用我教你的格斗技巧来对付我？”他掸掉制服上的灰，双手抱胸，笑眯眯俯视着他充血的眼睛：“真是意外啊，史塔克先生。”

随着结尾字音落地，他抬脚按住他的脖颈狠命向下一踩。

砖面结结实实一声脆响。血清力量瞬间爆发，简直要将他的颅骨碾碎。

托尼顿时扑倒在地。他重重咳嗽着，生理性眼泪充盈泪腺，干呕感在口腔里一阵阵翻涌。突兀的震荡险些把他最后的理智也冲晕了，整个大脑混沌得像是溺水，只能隐约辨认出在胸腔中鼓噪的滋啦声。神经系统因剧烈冲击被暂时屏蔽，唯有直观感受密密麻麻，像是被虫族啃噬般刺痛。

眼前一片模糊，他低喘着呜咽，强忍住前额顺着发根到鬓角一道热辣辣的疼，费尽全力挺直胳膊向前匍匐。几步外似乎有黑影摇晃；他不确定自己视网膜是否也受到损伤，只凭直觉伸手去抓，可那人却快速收回脚步，他一踉跄摔倒，仅仅攥住虚空。

紧接着背后猛然一踹，他再次跌倒，温热黏湿的液体蹭过脸颊，几乎糊住他的视线。他稍稍撑起头，努力眨眼试图将那颜料挤出去。他的睫毛都快粘成一团了，沉甸甸的，拖累他困倦的眼皮昏昏欲睡。

他侧脸枕在地砖上，呼出的热气凝结成白雾。“吧嗒。”一滴暗红色的水珠掉在鼻梁上，随即又是几滴小碎珠争先恐后地滑落。那股熟悉的腥臭在砖缝里汩汩蔓延，混合着泥土脏污慢慢渗透进嘴唇。

他依稀感觉到身后人在他脚边蹲下，单手攥住衣摆将他扯离地面。囚服已经溅上斑驳血渍，被他一拽更在胸口拖出一条长长的污痕。手指麻痒的触感在脚腕逗留：“呲——”最后一块布料也被撕碎。

现在他的脊背完全暴露在空气中了。

脑震荡摔得他还有些发懵，瘫软的后腰突然被拎至半空，摆弄高度逼他跪得端正。鞋跟踩弯膝盖蛮横地压进地面，挤压着骨头朝前蹭，粗糙的摩擦登时刮开一层鲜血淋漓。他疼得蜷起身体，顶起肩膀扑腾着想逃，却被揪住脚踝硬生生拖回原地。

手指顺着他的脖颈缓缓向下抚摸，托尼猛地抽腿一扭，急速掠过半道圆弧，硬是重重横劈而下顺势绞住他侧腰。惯性甩起他整个身体随史蒂夫翻滚几圈，他一仰头，当即抬脚使劲踹进他小腹。

后脑勺磕上墙壁，史蒂夫闷声痛哼，以手臂支撑站起，阴沉的眼睛径直瞪着他：“我劝你尽快认输。”

“恐怕此刻身处劣势的并不是我。”托尼涩涩一笑。

史蒂夫不怒反笑：“真是令人敬佩的勇气。”倏地抓住他的头发狠狠朝地上砸去。

地面骤然一震，险些承受不住冲击变形。他伸手提起他软绵绵的躯壳，笑嘻嘻地按住脑袋向下猛扣。

然后再抬起来，再敲下去。

眼前撞得眩晕，托尼掐着喉管剧烈咳嗽，像是要把整个肺都咳出来一样。他挣扎着，拼命去扒他的胳膊，可他却笑得更畅快，一遍遍机械地重复，一记记力道越来越重，似乎根本不知疲倦，只有亲身体验的快感令他痴狂而战栗。

犹如一只饥渴而不愿满足的吸血鬼，贪婪地感受血液从手指缝里溢出、几乎张不开手指的粘腻。颧骨与前额血肉模糊，鲜血从五官里止不住地往外涌，支离破碎，崩裂得像一场激烈的交响乐般四处飞溅，染红他眼睛里的倒影，遮蔽他被血滴浸湿的瞳孔。

意识逐渐朦胧，太阳穴像一截从内脏飞速轧过的列车，血管里鼓噪声忽远忽近。他只感觉抠进他后颈的手霎然一松，他登时不堪重负摔趴在地，像扔掉一具散架的布娃娃。双腿被史蒂夫拎起腾地朝两边一扯，又勾住他的小腿，拗成跪伏的姿势压在膝盖下。

淤血随着他微弱的喘息一股股地漏出口腔，融进那滩缓缓向他脚旁延伸的液体。红玫瑰花瓣上的白珍珠——他长久凝望着，仿佛在欣赏一副他最满意的油画。

他低声呢喃着朝他凑近，像是在吟唱，又像是在祈祷，甚至无意识地踩进血污里。他爱怜地摩挲他的臀肉，以及侧胯隐约凸起的骨头；随即，两根手指直接插进他后穴。

托尼疼得猛然弓起脊背，却被他轻轻嘘声诱哄着制止。手指继续碾过他的内壁，用力揉捏他的肠肉，几乎是强硬地在他皮肤里挖。血液顺着不规则的顶弄倾进他掌心，沉重地流成一滩黏糊糊的玩意儿。

他陶醉地研究手里的粘稠；鲜血和透明的体液给手指裹上一层晶亮的糖浆，他斜过手掌，又像是忽然失去重心，一整片膏状物牵扯着坠落，“啪嗒”，沿着大腿根慢慢下滑。

“多么美好的身体啊。”仅靠鲜血做润滑，性器生生捅进尚未完全扩张的身体，史蒂夫将掌心的血尽数抹在他后腰，迷恋般端详他浑身被血液覆盖的模样。一头脆弱的、任由他摆布的小困兽。笑意加深，手指绕着腰窝打转，循着脊背的凹陷向上抚摸。

手腕被按在冰冷的监牢地板上，脉搏抵着皮肤狂跳。托尼能感觉到他掌心的细汗渗入毛孔，热熔熔的激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩，但更多的则是恶心作呕。他闭紧双眼，忍受那股痒意滑至肩膀，跳舞般在他的肩胛骨游离：“它一定很喜欢我吧。乖巧，温顺，听从它的主人。”

睫毛下意识颤抖，刮过沾灰的砖缝。他努力别过脸，皱起眉抗拒舌头紧张的痉挛。手指缓缓挤进温度差的缝隙，环过他的咽喉。史蒂夫偏眼瞟向他抿起的唇，猛然勒住他的脖颈一把扯到半空。

后背硬生生撞上他胸膛，托尼惊得一呛，咳嗽着满脸通红。他知道他很焦虑：他的心脏正在臂弯禁锢中空洞地跳。胳膊却越发收紧，他用嘴唇亲昵着他滚烫的耳朵尖儿，鼻腔里闷闷低笑：“不，它的主人不是你。真正能掌控你身体情绪的是我。”

双指强行掐住他的下巴，指腹玩弄着他脸颊上因重力鼓起的肉，扣住他的下颌骨蛮力向上硬推。抬起的角度太过夸张，恨不得将他全身剁成碎块；他感觉骨头仿佛都要顶着下牙膛捅出来了，喉咙像是被利爪撕扯开的死兔子，皮肤被撑到极限，凸起得几乎变形。

他尝试咽唾沫，液体却堵在喉管，透支细胞里仅存的氧气也没力气咳嗽。仅仅是掌骨箍住他的脖子，却硬得像根钢筋强行插进肺里，直挤压着血肉生疼。而身体又止不住抽搐，焦急地跟着哽咽朝上窜，呜咽声彻底失控，似乎随时都惶恐会抢不到下一口气息。史蒂夫另一只手则狠狠拽住他的腰往自己胯上摁，将他挣扎的动作死死噎在怀里。

他徒然张大嘴吞吐，涎水顺着嘴角往外涌。手指趁机撑开他的口腔，无视他扭动的舌头，径直撬开他的牙齿，探寻般抚摸他上牙膛的软肉。异物入侵感让他极为抗拒，尤其是当他假装不经意用指甲去挠的时候，他疼得往回一躲，后脑勺却撞上他肩膀，只能不停地吸气，尽量配合他扩充的动作。

牙根隐隐发酸，他感觉他都快捅进他的黏膜了；干呕反应被他强行遏制在胃里，血腥味顺着喉咙滚进气管。他费力咽着口水，却还是无助地有种液体逆着血管从脑子里漏出来的感觉，温热的、源源不断，不知道从哪个毛孔冒出来，再蜿蜒到唇缝里被他含糊着吸进去。

他听见史蒂夫模糊的笑：“瞧瞧你，都激动得出鼻血了。”手指在他鼻端轻轻一抹，登时破开原本已经因血液堆积浆住的渠道。干涸的血蹭到脸上，粘得他连变换表情都困难。

他狠狠掰过他的脸，欣赏他呆滞睁大的眼睛。瞳孔空洞失焦，犹如黑漆漆的枪口，当真是做傀儡的好材料。目光下移，凝固在他侧颊那道薄薄的擦伤。血液裹着冷汗浸透他半边嘴唇，沿着压迫的形状烙上一围边缘，水润得像沾湿了红颜料。

拇指慢悠悠割过他肿胀的唇线，他迷恋般眯起眼，握住他后颈的手掌下意识施力：“伤疤，鲜血……这一切果然适合你。”

他俯身用鼻尖轻轻蹭着他的短胡茬，转而湿答答啄过耳垂，舌尖抿开他腥甜的血痂。抵着下颌骨揉捏他脸颊上的肉，他垂眸望着他因喘息微微起伏的前胸，眼里暗红光圈一现即隐，猛地深深吻上他的嘴唇。

托尼骤然一激灵，条件反射咬破他嘴唇。史蒂夫吃痛，暂时松开对他的束缚，用指关节一抹嘴角。他盯着手背上刺眼的猩红，笑容弧度反倒越发扩大：“哟，小猫咪也会威胁人呢。”

他忍不住翻个白眼；身体突然被腾空掀过去，双肩重重按在地上动弹不得。“尽管挣扎、抗拒，用你那没力气乱踢的小爪子来蹬我的脸。无论最终我是否也得亲手掐断你的喉咙，”抬起膝盖把他的腿夹进自己腿弯，史蒂夫透出空隙短促一笑，手指缓缓描摹着他的鼻梁轮廓，“至少此刻你是漂亮的。”

手铐勒住的痕迹磨出了血，脊椎骨碎裂似的疼，根本没办法集中精力。小腿被腾地扛起，器官几乎瞬间将他的皮肤捅穿。脑子里仍然乱七八糟，只有强行塞进身体里抽插的感觉越发清晰。肠道努力蠕动，分泌体液消化陌生的异物感，玻璃珠随着他递送的节奏一颠一颠摇晃，将视线折射成零散的光点。

痛，好痛。这并不是真正的他，不是他所能承受的极限！每一次都狠狠顶到最深处，彻底破开他费力收缩的穴肉。他崩溃得简直要掉眼泪了，抽抽嗒嗒地哭泣，恍惚间嘴唇又贴上软软的触感，他使劲别开脸，试图借此躲避他的亲吻，却轻易被他捉住，含进暖融融的呼吸里。

不，千万不要，他怎么会生出斯德哥尔摩的悸动，怎么可能贪恋这种劫后余生的爱抚，甚至放任自我、无可救药地去享受这种撕扯般的疼痛！

身体倏然冷得发抖；或许是出于失血过多，他终于放弃思考，仅凭着本能去依赖从他嘴里汲取的温暖，仿佛迫不及待地，湿着眼眶去拥抱内脏深处那丝被填充的该死满足感。

隔着布料攥紧他小臂肌肉，脉冲透过手掌骨血激荡，与他胸腔里的核反应堆嗡嗡共振。当初我设计的装置……他心里没来由地愈加埋怨，像个被偷走糖果的委屈孩子，噘着嘴幼稚地凑过脸，哼唧着使劲研磨他的嘴唇：为什么只有我浑身赤裸，他怎么还穿着美国队长制服，这个混蛋……

凸起的五角星硌着他的喉咙，在稀薄的氧气里真空他的时间轴，只有那亲吻温柔得令他叹息。大脑失去理智的热，他不愿承认，却禁不住想勾紧他的脖子，追上去舔他湿漉漉的舌头。

但手铐当啷啷响着，紧贴在两人死劲互相压迫的胸膛间，几乎刻着他的肋骨，像是要用滚烫的血捆绑他的手脚，在骨髓里印上一个永久鲜活的烙痕。

鼻尖顶着他的鼻尖蹭，他四肢无力，只能软绵绵赖在他怀里。唇齿漫无天日的研磨，好像有一群黑点在他眼前打转，喉咙被不断的顶撞扩得生疼。五脏六腑毕竟相通，他晕得直不起腰，连耳朵里都要流出血来了。恍然如重生般匆忙夺一口气，接着又猴急地啃上他嘴唇，仿佛亲吻是他存活的唯一意义。

他一定是疯了，托尼暗想。脑袋昏昏涨涨，像盛夏熟透的西瓜，下一秒就会爆炸粉碎。牙齿蹂躏着唇边被唾液沾湿的皮肤，红肿发麻，除了干渴得下意识去舔，他几乎什么都感受不到。舌尖刮过口腔内壁，仿佛所有器官都要被粘腻的体液揉成一团了，他的小腿敏感地颤抖，胃止不住痉挛。

那股突如其来的、难以抑制的冲动！顿时就燃烧起来了，火辣辣的，推搡着从任何缝隙往里挤，在躯壳里乱撞，似乎每一块皮肤都被汗水浸透了，每一个细胞都在沸腾。他像只发情的野猫，心脏跳得震耳欲聋，但他什么都顾不得，只是呼哧呼哧吐着舌头，近乎着迷地捧着他的脸吸吮。

经脉里燥热的液体，或许是他汩汩涌动的鲜血！全然不顾地灌进小腹，钻开他的毛孔，朝他发烧的脸颊和手掌里窜。逼迫他深深埋进他胸膛里去吸吮他的汗珠，简直恨不得想剥开他的心脏，亲吻那突突鼓胀的血管，只为渴求他一点点气味。

天啊，仿佛那气味能安抚他急迫的灵魂，那堕落的，如疯癫般催促着，祈求他捅得更加彻底的灵魂！

器官在身体里难耐地耸动，每次进出都勾起一阵酸软的钝痛，酥麻地攀上脊椎。肩膀情不自禁哆嗦，他只感觉肠子都快被他那硕大而炙热的玩意儿捣烂了，在腹腔里毫无秩序地搅动，滚烫的血液反复翻涌到嗓子里，险些让他反胃。

可无论他怎样无意识地流着眼泪，抵着他的小腹磨蹭股沟，撑开那熟透般红肿的肠壁，尽可能将那根硬物含得更深，腰臀与他紧贴得不留一丝缝隙，后穴那股发胀感却始终得不到半分纾解，反倒愈加煎熬。他简直要被逼疯了，大脑一片空白，啜泣着将脸埋进他怀里，试图克制喉咙里失声的尖叫。

哦操，双腿牢牢缠住他的腰，性器高高挺立，前端不断冒着水儿。他都忍不住扭着屁股去迎合他的顶撞了，哪里还有心思考虑什么道德廉耻。

扯平笔挺的衣领，稍稍摆正领带，身上西装才终于服帖。皮鞋跟清脆的敲击声响彻走廊，在前方晃悠的守卫闻声抬头，连忙驻足挺起胸膛，抓紧冲锋枪遥遥大吼道：“九头蛇万岁！”

托尼面无表情一仰脸，冲他亮出掌心徽章：“九头蛇万岁。队长派我来处理事务。”说完径直大踏步走过检查点，甚至吝啬多赏他们一眼，似乎如此恭敬的对待已是习以为常。

守卫颔首侧身让路，顺手在指挥界面一划，屏幕上立刻跳出【正在上传】的警示框。

他在走廊尽头的墙壁前站定。地面感应到承重变化，凭空一道激光垂进他眼眸。虹膜的棕色被照亮，他举目盯着监测仪闪烁的红线，隐藏门陡然弹起向两边移开：“扫描完毕。欢迎进入主控制区，史塔克先生。”

等等，你竟然真的相信我，托尼·史塔克，会忠诚于九头蛇？

将近三个月的虚与委蛇，假装效忠透露情报。最先落网的复仇者是索尔；直到几星期前，克林特也在某国边境被捕，他才终于摆脱枷锁，研究将史蒂夫扳倒的方法。

血清的恢复能力极其顽强，简单用刀枪暗杀是不可能奏效的。但如果从九头蛇内部下手，弱势便顿时明朗。之前他们能嚣张无非是擅长暗中操纵神盾局，明面上以正义凛然作掩饰，背地里早已将高低职位尽数渗透，只等一声令下，便能将一切表象瞬间颠覆。

实施这套计划需要长时间的考量与周旋，保持主权更是依赖科技更迭。偏偏史蒂夫·罗杰斯又是最不屑于遮遮掩掩，还尤其厌恶新科技的人。

据他所知，佐拉创建的所有自动化程序皆被弃置。尽管法则抹除后还隐蔽地嵌在武器装置内，遍布于各个角落，但控制都已经切换为手动操作。自由度确实会提高，可与此同时，由于控制源不再固定，需要手动进行核对，反追踪系统便会大打折扣。

倘若他能黑进主管理程序启动算法，重新锁定目标并非难事。而按照最初算法的精妙程度，即使他本人短时间内也难以越控。

至于为何选择今天。九头蛇如此诡佞的组织怎么可能轻易相信他会投敌？往往他的行踪每经过检查点就会被立即上报，但今天罗杰斯带领新兵在基地训练，殊不知为防止指令与其余机构混淆，九头蛇基地采用优先级的解读系统。套在此刻的情况来看相当于次等信号屏蔽区，虽然无法彻底切断大本营上传的数据流，但至少能造成一定程度的延迟，足够他敲完代码了。

思虑间转过拐角，他朝门前两个守卫摊开徽章：“队长派我来解决基地信息流上传错误的问题。”

左边年轻人略显迟疑：“我们没有接收到命令，请出示任务文件。”

托尼忍不住心底翻了个白眼，强行维持脸上无缺的笑容：“小家伙，动脑筋想想：队长临走前确认会汇报情况，此刻大本营没有得到任何答复，不是刚好表示通讯不佳，证实了我的说法吗？”

他佯装无奈地叹口气，一侧身靠上控制台认真瞧着他：“听着，我知道你们不信任我，但队长赋予我的信任难道不是有目共睹？假设我暗中图谋，他必然不会让我离开视线一步，方便监视我的行动。他将我留下的事实不就是最有力的证据吗？”

两人面面相觑。那年轻人不自在地退后半步，摁住耳麦半晌依旧犹豫道：“非常抱歉，但控制室属于禁区，进出必须获得A级许可。”

看来他的人格魅力是不管用了。托尼一耸肩，猝然攥拳狠狠揍偏他下颌；两排牙齿“喀嚓”一碰，脑袋腾地后仰撞上墙壁，他被这出乎意料打得发懵，但踉跄几步立刻抹掉鼻血，跃过控制桌扑下试图擒他手腕。

他及时侧身，堪堪避开相撞，反手扣住他未消的攻势，更施力往后猛扯。前额重重一磕，身体顿时贴着瓷砖软绵绵地滑下来，鲜血在白漆上蹭出一道断断续续的歪扭痕迹。

眨眼间余光里拳风急急劈向面门，他忙矮身躲过那蛮力一扫，单膝撑起身体后撤，手肘趁机一抬捅进他小腹。那人痛得腿一软当即跪倒，绊几步捂着肚子还想起身，托尼顺势一掌敲在他后颈，他霎时劲力全松，像一堆碎砖似的，随着一声巨响轰然摔晕在地。

但是格斗技巧似乎有所提升？他无奈挑眉，弯腰摘下两人胸前的通讯器，转身一脚踹开控制室大门。

手指在键盘上快速敲击，虚拟屏幕上连续弹出窗口在眼前重叠。身后数排机器逐渐亮起，隆隆嗡鸣着开始重新运作。防火墙很脆弱，他几乎没费工夫便将其击破——或许也要归功近期他们疲于设立高墙、压制舆论，结果不仅起反作用，令群情汹涌如海啸，更是丧失精力来维护内部网络。

没办法，领导是个四十年代的老古董嘛。或许深谙人心，却不懂现代电脑这些玩意儿。

那场混战后九头蛇彻底接管神盾局，理应达到预想的鼎盛期。然而不知是何原因，史蒂夫竟突然和皮尔斯反目成仇，一颗子弹穿透颅骨都不解恨，又利用事前埋下的人脉，将他曾经的副手统统斩草除根。

短暂的喧嚣无法阻止他获益。他是个很好的演员；隐藏起本性的残暴，他频频在社交媒体上演讲宣传，装作原先领袖精神的“美国队长”安抚群众情绪，竟通过他天赋的感染力赢得无数支持者。

然而纸终究包不住火。起初仅限于九头蛇内，是的，但他低估了网络的传播速度。泄露的视频和照片被大肆转载，一时间在互联网上闹得沸沸扬扬。于是，他搜捕到那些入侵系统的黑客，硬生生拖走他们尖叫而扭曲的身体。一个接着一个，环球直播中他将枪口怼上颤抖的前额，毫不犹豫扣紧扳机。

从此没有人敢忤逆他的意愿，生怕一晃眼，脑袋就骨碌碌滚没了影。

当然除了他，托尼·史塔克。

下一步是修改初始结构。这里设备的跟进速度确实不够，托尼微微撇嘴，要是在复仇者大厦，他哪里需要每行数据亲自编程？重复式任务统统交给贾维斯就好。

胡思乱想间提示音倏地跳脱框架，他一蹬转椅滑至总控制台前，刚好赶上最后一道破译结束。屏幕颜色猛地一乱，完整算法登时呈现在他眼前。

黑白的代码流霎然盛满整个房间。点点萤火在他眼里倒映出朦胧的光圈，如飘浮的雪环绕着晶体旋转，又好似夜幕坠落的彗星，在瞳孔中缓缓划过。

这么漂亮的造物居然藏在密室里，真是暴殄天物……他仰起脸惊艳地望着这一美景，心里也不禁为九头蛇储备的复杂程度暗自咂舌。顾不上赞叹，抬手再插进一张硬盘，双指隔空推开数据链的空隙，视线掠过检索词浏览，急急输入的手指却瞬间一停。

和他正面对抗是极不理智的。而利用所掌控的一切来背叛他，逼他与全世界为敌的话……

生物模拟系统。他只需要将所有自动化武器的潜在目标都改成罗杰斯。在接入网络的情况下，这套算法能够联通任何一架已知的武器；尤其在九头蛇管辖范围内，程序可以依靠基因密码进行追踪，无限期锁定目标，将原本最终的退路变成他的葬身之地。

闪烁的白线被黑暗吞噬，机器随即应声熄灭。托尼气哼哼敲着键盘，忽然全身一僵。

冷冰冰的枪管抵在后脑，顶着脉搏在血管里沉沉地跳。他生硬地、以最慢的速度朝旁边挪开目光；史蒂夫在玻璃上的镜像隔着屏幕落入视野，嘲笑般望进他的眼睛：

“下午好啊，Tony。”

持枪的手很稳，蓝幽幽的荧光如蝴蝶般在指尖跳动，在眼眸深处变幻莫测。他的嗓音不响，甚至带着笑，慵懒得像午睡初醒，却让他下意识吞咽唾沫，在阴暗的控制室里有些不寒而栗。

“咔哒。”子弹上膛的声音。

他故作镇定，颤抖着努力平稳呼吸。背后血腥气极重，像是一层层染湿浸透的，隐约刺激着他的泪腺。他发誓自己能辨认出血液顺着手指滴落，慢悠悠滑进他衣领的战栗感。那味道闻上去还很新鲜，不知道是出任务时哪个倒霉鬼撞了枪口，又或者是控制室外的守卫被他生生剥开喉咙。

他并未转身，反而稍稍低头，话音里也透出一点笑：“也祝你下午好，史蒂夫。真没想到训练这么快就能结束，显然新兵都很顺服吧。”

“再乖巧的宠物也会藏着逆反的念头。”史蒂夫眯眼直勾勾盯着他的倒影。算法重启驱使齿轮转动，设备超负荷的沉重鼓噪声令他不禁皱眉，手指越发扣紧扳机，“去掉盔甲就躲在黑漆漆的小房间里，折腾某些早已被废弃的装置。怎么不敢光明正大来单挑比输赢？”

托尼似乎忍不住笑，故意拖长语气道：“没事，我不吃你挑衅那套。而且实不相瞒，我可是打败外面两个守卫才进到控制室的。依我看，今天的格斗就告一段落吧。”

“是啊，你更擅长逃避问题。无论童年创伤还是情感缺失，一切都埋进心底不敢去挖掘的地方，只要不面对就可以假装无视。”史蒂夫一手搭上他肩膀，感觉掌心皮肤不自觉绷紧，他满意一笑，俯身凑近他的脸颊，“如今你又恐惧对我的感情，试图从这段关系中逃跑了。这会是一件多么可惜的事啊。因为你知道，倘若你继续坚持，我只能把你勒死在怀里，将你永远留在我身边。”

托尼呆呆陷在转椅里。心跳在耳膜上扑通扑通地撞，鲜血快速涌至大脑，却反倒让他晕眩着有些缺氧。良久他深吸一口气：“有一点你说的确实不错。将一件事隐藏起来当然不代表它就从此不复存在，将一段记忆抹去只是将它推进更深的潜意识。同理，将控制武器的程序强制关闭，塞在一间小小的暗室里，也不能抹除它在系统内嵌入的痕迹。”

“你真的认为你是在拯救人类吗？用锁链和绳子束缚他的自由，勒紧喉咙生生掐灭他最后的呼吸，这就是你所谓的救赎吗？”他仰起脸凝视屏幕上不断流动的代码，好笑地弯起嘴角，“相信你一定听过这句话吧，哪里有压迫，哪里就一定有反抗。你只凭借对力量的恐惧来统治，难道没有猜到终究被更强大的力量所取代、被反作用力击垮的那一天吗？”

倒映中两人视线交错，他眼里满是促狭的笑意：“我不明白，既然你也一直在做着相同的事，说服自己万物都在掌控之下；既然我们都是喜欢自欺欺人的鸵鸟——你又哪里有资格来讽刺我呢？”

他猛然扭头望着他震惊睁大的眼睛：“能为杀你而死去，我感到非常荣幸。”

手指狠狠敲下最后一个空格键，控制室的大门轰然紧闭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果觉得时间线有点乱的话，第二部分开头的情景是铁发呆时的回忆/梦境噢  
怎么说呢，我感觉在我的印象里莫名形成了盾铁是轰轰烈烈干一炮然后各自分道扬镳，只将来互相提起时意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇；盾冬是长长久久谈一场黏糊甜蜜的恋爱；冬铁是……两者皆可。不代表我说的肯定正确昂，只是最近貌似更倾向于往这个方向去靠。


End file.
